GUARDIAN
by angels0410
Summary: Hinata kini menjalani kehidupannya bersama Gaara. Yang berawal dari sebuah janji dan permohonan, kini berakhir menjadi pernikahan. Kehidupannya tidaklah mudah, banyak permasalahan yang terjadi, banyak teror dari masa lalu yang bermunculan. Apakah sosok seorang Gaara yang terkenal kejam, jahat dan tidak pedulian menjadi seorang penjaga buat Hinata?
1. 1 Pertemuan

**Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Guardian©Angels0410**

" ** _Dunia tidak selalu akan mendukungmu dalam segala hal."_**

Perkataan itu memang tepat untuk dua insan berbeda genre yang hanya duduk diam saling melempar pandangan tidak suka. Aura di sekitar mereka sanggup untuk mengusik para pengunjung lainnya.

"Apa kau akan diam saja?" Pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar menjadi awal percakapan, berasal dari gadis berambut pink.

"…" Sang lawan bicara hanya diam, memandang datar dengan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya.

"Aku bicara langsung ke pokok permasalahan saja. Aku menolak perjodohan ini." Ucap sang gadis tadi lantang dan meminum wine yang sudah tersedia dihadapannya. Gadis _pink_ itu bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Apa." Aura tidak senang semakin mengeruak dari sang lawan bicara.

"Aku menolak perjodohan ini Sabaku-san. Jujur saja aku tidak menyukaimu ditambah lagi aku sudah memiliki pacar yang lebih baik darimu." Sakura kembali meneguk seluruh wine tanpa tersisa.

"Tidak."

"Apa!" Gelas yang berada di tangan Sakura diletakkan di atas meja dengan keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring.

"Aku tidak bisa membatalkannya." Masih dengan posisi dan wajah datarnya.

"Kenapa!" Sakura sudah tidak bisa bicara pelan lagi, emosinya sudah tersulut.

"Orang tuaku akan membunuhku jika menolak perjodohan ini." Ucap Sasuke serius.

"Itu masalahmu. Aku akan tetap membatalkan perjodohan ini." Sakura tersenyum mengejek.

"Itu terserah kau saja, aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusan ini lagi." Setelah meminum wine miliknya dengan sekali teguk, Gaara pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

' _Lihat saja, aku akan membatalkan pernikahan yang akan diadakan besok. Dengan atau tanpa bantuanmu. '_ Tekat Sakura.

Sakura membongkar isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Ia memeriksa beberapa nomor dan menekan tombol panggil pada ponselnya.

"Ha-hallo." Terdengar jawaban dari sembrang telpon.

"Hallo Hinata."

" _Sakura-chan?_ "

"Iya, ini aku. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, bisa kita bertemu saja?"

" _Bisa Sakura-chan, tapi sekarang aku sedang berada di kampus._ "

"Baiklah, tak masalah. Aku akan ke sana segera."

" _Ta-"_

"Sudah katakan saja di mana kita akan bertemu."

" _Bagaimana kalau di kantin fakultas saja Sakura-chan?_ "

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku di sana."

 _Tut… tut…tut…_

-0o0o0-

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Sakura berjalan terburu-buru menuju tempat yang sudah dikatakan oleh Hinata.

Sebuah kantin fakultas yang cukup ramai, banyaknya mahasiswa di kantin itu membuat Sakura harus mencari Hinata dengan seksama. Ia mulai memasuki kantin, "Hinata." Panggil Sakura ketika ia lihat Hinata berada di sudut kantin.

"Sakura-chan, ayo duduk sini " Balas Hinata sambil mempersilakan Sakura duduk di sampingnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa Sakura-chan?"

Sakura memegang kedua bahu Hinata dan memandang Hinata serius. "Hinata kau adalah sahabatku kan?" Tanya Sakura masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Hmmm." Hinata mengangguk.

"Jika aku meminta bantuanmu, apakah kau akan membantuku?" Tanya Sakura kembali.

Hinata menggangguk lagi.

"Kau janji?"

Tidak seperti tadi, Hinata kini lebih memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sakura yang satu ini. "I-iya. Tapi apa yang harus aku bantu Sakura-chan?" Terpaksa Hinata menjawab ya, ketika Sakura menatapnya makin dekat.

Sakura membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mulai menceritakan masalahnya.

 **Flashback On**

"Sakura ayo cepat ganti bajumu." Ucap ibunya ketika Sakura baru saja pulang dari kampusnya.

"Nanti saja kaa-san, aku masih lelah."

"Sakura lakukan apa yang dikatakan kaa-sanmu." Kali ini ayahnya yang berbicara.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini kaa-san?" Sakura bertanya saat melihat banyak hidangan makanan.

"Kita akan kedatangan tamu penting. Sudah cepat ganti baju dan berdandanlah sedikit."

Tak mau berlama-lama, Sakura pun masuk ke kamarnya dan mengikuti perintah ibunya. Selesai dengan kegiatannya, ia melihat keluar jendela dan melihat sebuah mobil merah yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya.

 _Tok tok tok /_ pintu kamar diketuk.

"Sakura-chan ayo turun."

Dari dalam kamar, Sakura mendengar ibunya memanggilnya untuk turun. Dengan wajah malas ia membuka pintu dan ikut turun bersama ibunya menuju ruang tamu. Saat turun ia melihat empat orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

"Putri anda sangat cantik Kizashi." Pujian itu terdengar dari seorang pria yang tampak seumuran dengan ayah Sakura.

"Hahahaha… Putramu juga sangat tampan. Aku rasa mereka akan sangat cocok."

Ucapan itu benar-benar membuat Sakura terkejut, matanya kini menatap pria yang berada di samping ayahnya. Sakura sangat yakin bahwa pria yang dimaksudkan oleh ayanya adalah pria berambut merah dengan tato _Ai_. Mata mereka bertemu, bila biasanya dua insan berbeda genre bertemu pandang mungkin akan digambarkan perasaan senang. Namun diantara keduanya hanya ada tatapan tidak suka dan tidak peduli.

"Wah lihat mereka saling memandang. Mungkin sekarang mereka sudah jatuh cinta." Kali ini perkataan itu keluar dari Ibu Sakura.

"Kaa-san..." Perkataan itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini.

"Sudah tak perlu malu Sakura." Mana mungkin Sakura malu hanya karena memandang laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Tidak mungkin ia akan jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki itu, jika sebenarnya dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Sungguh bodoh jika dia merasakan hal itu.

"Sudah ayo duduk, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri dan terus memandangnya" Ucapan itu keluar dari Ayahnya.

Duduk dihadapan pria yang terus menatapnya membuat Sakura emosi. Sebelum membuat keribut Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat dua orang lainnya. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak merasakan pandangan bersahabat, walaupun dua orang di hadapannya tersenyum. "Sebenarnya ada apa ini kaa-san?" Tanya Sakura _to the point_.

"Tou-san akan memperkenalkanmu dengan teman tou-san dulu. Dia merupakan pemimpin di Suna."

Sakura hanya memberi senyum sekilas dan kembali menatap ayahnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud kedatangan seorang pemimpin Suna ke kediaman mereka. Sungguh tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san ingin menjodohkanmu dengan anak Yodaime Kazekage."

Perkataan itu membuat Sakura berhenti bernafas. Bagaimana ayah dan ibunya dapat merancang pertemuan ini lebih tepatnya perjodohan ini tanpa menanyakan pendapat Sakura. "Per-perjodohan..?"

"Mungkin lebih tepat pernikahan." Ucapan itu terdengar dari perempuan berkucir empat.

"Per-pernikahan?" Ulangnya dengan wajah terkejut.

Semua orang mengangguk, ,emang selama ini dia tidak pernah memberitahukan kepada orang tuanya bahwa dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Padahal orang tuanya sudah sering menanyakan mengenai hal tersebut dan kekasihnya sendiri sudah beberapa kali meminta untuk mendatangi orang tuanya. Tapi Sakura selalu tidak pernah mempertemukan orang tuanya dengan sang kekasih. Dan sekarang dirinya menyesali hal tersebut.

Sekarang Sakura harus mencari jalan keluar untuk masalah ini. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai orang yang akan dinikahkan dengannya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan sang kekasih. Otaknya berusaha keras untuk mencari jalan keluar namun tidak ada jalan yang terpikirkan olehnya.

Selama dia berfikir, Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah pergi entah ke mana. Yang ada di ruangan itu hanyalah dirinya dan pria berambut merah yang diyakininya akan menikah dengannya.

"Kemana yang lain?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sudah pergi ke ruang makan." Laki-laki itu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tunggu aku perlu bicara denganmu." Kata Sakura masih duduk di tempat.

"Katakan."

Sakura kini berdiri menghampiri laki-laki itu, "Aku sama se-"

"Sakura… Gaara… sampai kapan kalian akan di situ. Ayo ke mari, kita akan mulai makan." Ucap ibunya.

"Iya kaa-san." Kata Sakura.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan di lain waktu. Aku akan memberitaukan di mana tempat bertemu. Sekarang lebih baik mengikuti perintah kaa-sanmu. Aku sudah malas berada di rumah ini."

Perkataan laki-laki itu jelas menyinggung Sakura. Dengan perkataan itu Sakura sadar bahwa Gaara tidak akan cocok dengannya apalagi jika menjadi suaminya nanti.

 **Flashback Off**

Sakura menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi tanpa menutupi apapun. Dengan penuh perasaan marah Sakura meluapkan semuanya tanpa sengaja pada Hinata, dengan berteriak. Membuat teman-teman Hinata menatap tidak suka pada Sakura, lebih tepatnya mengawasi mereka berdua.

Hinata sebagai mahasiswa terbaik, tercantik, memiliki tabiat yang lembut dan baik di kampusnya pasti mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari mahasiswa lainnya. Jika Hinata menangis mungkin mahasiswa lain menganggap Sakura jahat dan akan mengusir Sakura dari fakultas mereka. Oleh karena itu Hinata tetap tersenyum dan menguatkan perasaannya, yang biasa akan langsung menangis jika seseorang berteriak padanya.

"Hinata."

Suara yang terdengar dari belakang mereka, membuat mereka berbalik, "Ino"

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Ino sambil duduk di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Ino." Jawab Hinata lembut.

Seakan tidak percaya dengan jawaban Hinata, Ino menatap Sakura dengan sengit, "Aku mendengar dia berteriak padamu Hinata."

Sikap Ino yang selalu khawatir terhadapnya dapat dimaklumi oleh Hinata. Ino adalah pacar dari Neji, kakak Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa Ino, dia hanya kesal pada sesuatu. Ino kenalkan dia Sakura-chan teman sebangkuku saat di Konoha high school. Dan Sakura-chan dia adalah teman dekatku di kampus."

"Aku pacar nii-sanmu." Tambah Ino bangga.

"Kau pacaran dengan Sadako itu?" Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sakura seakan tidak percaya.

"Ya. Ada apa? Hah!?" Ino kini memandang marah, sangat tidak suka jika pacar kesayangannya disebut sadako.

"Aku hanya heran kenapa ada seseorang yang mau dengannya." Sejenak Sakura melirik jam tangannya.

"Hinata sepertinya aku harus pulang, Naruto-kun sudah menungguku di depan fakultasmu. Kalau dia terlalu lama menunggu bisa-bisa ia buat onar. Kau tahu sendiri kelakuan pacarku itu kan..." Memberi jeda sambil menghela napas, "Kalau begitu aku mengharapkan bantuanmu besok. Aku akan mengirimkan email di mana tempat kita bertemu."

"Ba-baiklah."

Setelah kepergian Sakura, Ino menanyakan hal lain, "Hinata. Apa yang dikatakannya benar?"

"Ehh?" Tatap Hinata bingung.

"Dia pacar Naruto?"

Hinata mengulas sebuah senyum yang terlihat terpaksa, "I-iya."

Ino hanya menepuk punggung Hinata memberi kekuatan bagi Hinata. Setahu Ino, Hinata sejak dulu sangat menyukai Naruto dan ' _mungkin'_ sampai saat ini juga. Namun Hinata harus menyerah saat mengetahui Sakura sudah jadian dengan Naruto.

Neji pernah bercerita padanya bahwa Hinata pernah pulang sambil menangis setelah bertemu dengan Sakura dan Naruto. Saat itu Sakura dan Naruto mengundang semua teman-temannya di Konoha high school untuk merayakan hari jadian mereka berdua. Itu merupakan hal yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Hinata.

Dulu sempat terpikirkan oleh Ino bagaimana bisa Hinata yang terkenal sangat cengeng dapat tetap tabah dan mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya, ketika bertemu dengan Sakura maupun Naruto. Siapa yang menyangka jika Hinata yang dianggap gampang menangis alias cengeng dapat mengulas senyum saat hatinya benar-benar hancur.

-0o0o0-

Pagi ini matahari sangat terik dengan angin yang bertiup sedikit kencang, membuat rambut Hinata sedikit berantakan. Hinata memperbaiki rambutnya dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Sudah setengah jam Hinata menunggu Sakura di tempat yang telah ditetapkan. Untuk pertemuan hari ini, Hinata sampai meninggalkan satu mata kuliahnya. Bagi Hinata janji haruslah ditepati dan dijunjung tinggi.

Lelah menunggu Sakura, Hinata pun memilih mencari tempat duduk. Ia melihat sebuah bangku yang berada dibawah teduhan pohon rindang, tepat terletak disebrang jalan. Dan kesanalah ia memilih untuk menunggu.

 _Tttiiiinnnnn….._

Suara itu berasal dari sebuah mobil yang melaju sedang. Bagaimana dia bisa sangat ceroboh dengan tidak memperhatikan sekitar saat menyebrang jalan. Sebelum mobil itu betul-betul menambrak tubuh munyil Hinata, ternyata si pengemudi masih sempat menginjak rem.

Berlahan Hinata membuka mata dan melihat sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya. Pria itu cukup tinggi dibandingkan dengan Hinata, membuatnya harus mengangkat kepala. Ingin melihat sang pengemudi namun akibat matahari yang menghadap padanya –silau- membuatnya tidak dapat melihat wajah sang pria. Walaupun Hinata tidak melihat wajah pengemudi tersebut, dia bisa mengetahui pengemudi itu adalah laki-laki. Pakaian yang dikenakannya sudah menampakkan hal itu, sebuah tuxedo putih. Wangi pria itu bisa membuat wajah Hinata merona, maskulin.

"Dasar bodoh." Itu merupakan kalimat yang pertama sekali didengar Hinata.

Terkejut, ya pasti saja. Kata-kata itu ditujukan pada Hinata dan dia sendiri menyadari kesalahannya.

"Ma-maaf.. Maaf." Ia membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat.

Sang pria segera menghela napas berat dan kembali ke dalam mobil tanpa berkata apa pun. Hinata masih diam tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, menghalangi mobil pria itu.

 _Ttttiiiinnnnn…_

Mendengar klakson mobil tersebut, Hinata langsung menyingkir. Kini ia hanya menatap kepergian mobil tersebut sampai berbelok di kejauhan.

"Hinata." Dirasakannya tepukan di punggungnya.

"Sa-sakura-chan."

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu merah?" Tanya Sakura.

Hinata tadi tidak terlalu fokus dengan Sakura, namun ketika matanya menatap penampilan Sakura. "Sakura-chan!" Terdengar berteriak.

"Apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Ke-kenapa kau memakai gaun pengantin?" Tatapan Hinata menulusuri Sakura, dari atas ke bawah dan kembali lagi ke atas.

"Kamu harus membantuku."

Hinata menelan ludahnya, ada firasat buruk, "Ma-maksudnya?"

"Bertukar posisi." Sakura memandang penuh harapan.

 **TBC**

 **Terima Kasih Telah Bersedia Membaca Karyaku**

 **Jika Kamu Berkenan, Favorite-Follow-Review Cerita ini.**

 **HORAS!**


	2. 2 Pernikahan tidak terduga

**Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Guardian©Angels0410**

Mata Hinata seakan ingin terlepas dan keluar dari tempat seharusnya karna ucapan Sakura. Tanpa perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut Hinata mengerti dengan perkataan Sakura mengenai _'bertukar posisi'._ Hinata menggeleng memberi tanggapannya. "Ti-tidak Sakura-chan."

"Aku mohon Hinata…" Air mata Sakura menetes menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat memohon. "Kumohon…" Sakura berlutut, gaun pengantin putih itu kini sudah menjadi coklat, kotor.

Melihat Sakura membuat tidak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir Hinata.

"Kumohon tolong aku Hinata, hanya kau yang dapat membantuku. Kau tahu aku sangat mencintai Naruto. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan pernikahan ini?" Masih dengan posisi yang sama Sakura memohon.

"Sa-sakura-chan, hen-hentikan." Hinata membantu Sakura untuk berdiri namun Sakura menolak.

"Hinata tolong bantu aku. Kau sudah berjanji bukan?"

Pertanyaan itu tepat sasaran, membuat sang pendengar tidak dapat lagi menolak. "Ba-baiklah."

"Eh?"

"Baiklah Sakura-chan, aku akan membantumu."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sakura segera berdiri membersihkan semua debu tanah yang menempel di pakaiannya. "Kenapa lama sekali sih, bilang itu aja. Akukan lelah berlututnya malah dilihat orang-orang lagi." Keluar deh sifat asli Sakura.

Hinata hanya memandang tajam pada teman lamanya itu. Ia tahu Sakura memang memiliki sifat seperti itu dan tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan.

"Ayo kau harus berganti pakaian." Sakura memaksa Hinata berjalan mengikutinya. Sesekali bersembunyi dari beberapa orang yang mengenalnya.

"Sakura-chan, tapi bagaimana dengan orang tua kita?"

"Sudahlah, aku sudah menyusun rencana."

 **-o0o0o-**

"Dari mana saja kau Gaara?" Kini seorang perempuan dengan empat ikatan di rambut pirang kecoklatan menghampiri sang lelaki yang baru turun dari mobil.

Tidak ada jawaban dari pria yang kini malah berjalan terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan perempuan tersebut. "Gaara!"

Kakinya berhenti melangkah dan menghadap sang empunya suara. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya malas.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kami semua mencarimu." Kini perempuan itu menatap tajam.

"Tadinya aku ingin melarikan diri, tapi ada gadis 'bodoh' yang membuatku kesal." Beberapa kali helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau harusnya berterimakasih pada gadis itu. Kalau kau melarikan diri maka tou-san akan membunuhmu."

"Biarkan saja." Jawaban itu begitu ringannya keluar dari mulut itu.

"Sudahlah, tou-san sudah menunggumu karena acara akan dimulai."

"Baiklah Temari." Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk memanggil kakaknya dengan namanya saja.

 **-0o0o0-**

Pernikahan yang hanya disiapkan dalam waktu singkat, namun dapat menjadi sebuah pernikahan menabjukkam. Hiasan, dekorasi dan daftar jumlah tamu yang datang saja sudah menunjukkan betapa besar pesta pernikahan ini. Orang tua Gaara yang merupakan pemimpin Sunagakure sudah pasti memiliki kolega yang tidak sedikit, ditambah lagi orang tua Sakura yang merupakan pemimpin salah satu rumah sakit di Konohagakure.

Walaupun ini pernikahan yang besar namun tidak sembarangan orang dapat masuk mengikuti acara tersebut. Penikahan ini dapat dikatakan dirahasiakan dari khalayak ramai. Ini dilakukan demi keselamatan mereka dan juga atas ide Sakura. (Satu hari sebelum hari H)

 **-o0o0o-**

Hinata menatap seseorang yang mirip dengannya namun terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun putih panjang bertabur intan. Dengan sebuah penutup di kepalanya yang berwarna senada dengan gaunnya membuat wajahnya tidak akan nampak jelas.

"Cantiknya…" Ucap Sakura.

Hinata menatap Sakura yang baru saja datang dan berdiri di belakangnya melalui cermin di hadapannya.

"Ayo sekarang waktunya, semua sudah menunggumu." Kini Sakura menarik tangan Hinata.

"Sakura-chan" Ini merupakan perkataan Hinata yang keluar sejak ia mengiyakan permintaan Sakura.

"Ya?"

"Apa ini tidak jadi masal-"

Sakura memegang tangan Hinata memberikan sedikit kepercayaan, "Semua akan baik-baik saja Hinata."

Tok Tok Tok

"Sakura-sama semua sudah menunggu." Ucap seorang pelayan dari luar pintu.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar." Sakura menatap Hinata, "Terima kasih Hinata, kau telah membantuku sejauh ini." Ucapnya tulus sambil memeluk Hinata.

Hinata sangat merasa terbebani dengan ini semua. Memikirkan pandangan seperti apa yang akan diberikan kepadanya jika ini semua terbongkar. Dalam satu hari, ia akan membuat banyak orang kecewa, para orang tua, teman-temannya dan mempelai pria tersebut. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa mengingkari janji yang telah dibuatnya dengan alasan apapun itu.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, ketika kembali pintu tersebut diketuk dan dari suaranya Sakura sadar bahwa itu adalah ayahnya. "Hinata tenang saja, aku yang akan mengurus sisanya." Sakura pun keluar dari pintu lainnya meninggalkan Hinata.

"Ayo Sakura, sudah waktunya." Ucap lelaki paruh baya, ayah Sakura.

' _Harusnya Otou-san yang menggenggam tanganku saat ini. Kaa-san apa aku harus menepati setiap janjiku? Apa aku boleh mengingkarinya? Kaa-san jawab aku…'_ Inner Hinata menangis.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Nada kecemasan terdengar dari suara ayahnya Sakura. "Maafkan tou-san telah memaksamu, tapi ayah yakin kau akan bahagia dengannya."

Hinata mengangguk. _'Kau harus kuat Hinata.'_ Inner Hinata.

"Ayo."

Acara yang mewah dan besar itu berlangsung cepat dan tanpa hambatan apapun. Sang mempelai pria dan mempelai wanita yang melakukan ritual di tempat berbeda namun tidak terlalu jauh, akhirnya selesai. Wajah dan rambut indigo itu berhasil disamarkan oleh kain pengantin yang dipakainya. Janji suci pun selesai diucapkan dan kini mereka berjalan menuju tengah ruangan dari arah yang berbeda.

Hinata sangat gugup ketika dia telah berada di depan sang mempelai pria, yang siap membuka penghalang wajahnya. Ketakutan dengan segala pemikiran buruknya yang berlalu-lalang, hingga membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. Hinata menatap tangan yang kini mengangkat kain tipis yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia mulai menundukkan kepala, bukan untuk mempermuda pria itu menyikapkan kain tersebut. Tapi untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang jelas-jelas bukan mempelai wanita.

Jantungnya berdetak semakin tak terkontrol, ia ingin memutar waktu dan menghapus semua janji yang telah diucapkannya. Tangan itu, tangan yang kini resmi menjadi suaminya, mengangkat dagunya. Membuat Hinata dapat menatap mata _jade_ pria itu, nafasnya semakin sesak saat menemukan keterkejutan di mata pria itu. Air mata yang sejak tadi dibendungnya pun menetes dan hanya pria itu yang dapat melihatnya. _'Kami-sama bantu aku…'_ Batin Hinata.

Hinata sudah siap jika pria itu akan mendorong, meneriaki atau melakukan hal buruk lainnya. Sebab ini semua adalah kesalahannya.

Hinata kembali ingin menundukkan kepalanya namun tangan pria itu menahannya dan kembali membawanya terperangkap di bola mata _jade_ itu. Membuat Hinata gugup dan menutup matanya.

Tanpa diduga oleh Hinata, sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirnya. Bukan hanya menempel, tapi juga melumat bibirnya. Tangan sang pria pun kini telah menarik pinggang, memegang tengkuk Hinata dan memiringkan wajahnya. Seakan menginginkan Hinata untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

Dalam situasi itu, Hinata bingung harus berbuat apa. Jujur saja, ini merupakan ciuman pertamanya. Membuatnya hanya diam sambil menahan napas. Bukan hanya karna ciuman, tapi juga karna pria dihadapannya sekarang adalah pria yang sama dengan yang hampir menabraknya.

Gaara yang sekarang resmi menjadi suami Hinata, tersenyum tipis melihat respon Hinata. Ia memegang tangan Hinata dan mengalungkannya di lehernya. Dalam ciuman ini, entah mengapa Gaara merasa ada yang berbeda dari Hinata. Memberinya sensasi degdegkan dan manis.

Setelah pria itu melepaskan ciuman itu, dia kemudian memeluk Hinata.

"Apa kalian berdua ingin mempermalukan keluargaku? Jika itu memang maksud kalian berdua, jangan harap itu berhasil. Dan kau…" Gaara memandang Hinata lekat dan dekat, "Aku tidak akan MELEPASMU."

Hinata semakin ketakutan mendengar nada bicara Gaara. Dirinya sendiri pun belum mengenal siapa pria yang ada di depannya.

' _Polos dan menarik..'_ Batin Gaara.

Kini mereka telah tersadar dari tatapan yang saling menarik itu, ketika suara para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan. Mereka langsung saja melihat para tamu.

Hinata yang melihat para tamu, kini mendapat tatapan terkejut dari orang tua Sakura, Gaara dan orang tuanya. Entah sejak kapan orang tua Hinata telah berada di barisan belakang. Hinata memundurkan langkahnya namun terhenti karena sebuah tangan yang menahan pinggangnya. Pria itu tidak menatapnya, namun lengan pria itu menarik Hinata semakin mendekat padanya.

Acara pernikahan itu berakhir sukses dengan keterkejutan para orang tua, namun tidak bagi para pengunjung. Tapi kenapa?

 **-o0o0o-**

Semua tengah berada di ruangan yang sangat tertutup dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan pada empat orang anak yang ditatap oleh para orang tua. Empat? Ya… empat… Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, dan Gaara.

Selesai acara tersebut Naruto datang bersama orang tuanya setelah membaca pesan dari Sakura. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan? Mengumpulkan semua orang pada saat seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini!" Ucap ayah Gaara dengan suara sangat marah –Rasa Sabaku.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Kini ibu Sakura –Mebuki- yang bertanya sambil menutupi wajahnya yang tengah menangis.

"Hinata!" Suara membentak itu terdengar dari ayah Hinata –Hiashi Hyuuga.

Hanabi sang adik pun mencoba menenangkan sang ayah. "Tou-san kita harus dengar penjelasan nee-chan dulu."

"To-tousan, a-aku…" Hinata tidak dapat berkata apapun, otaknya tidak menemukan pembenaran untuk disampaikan.

"Ini bukan salah Hinata, Oji-san. Akulah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini" Sakura menepati janji yang dikatakannya, bahwa dialah yang akan mengurus selebihnya.

"SAKURA HARUNO!" Ayah Sakura –Kizashi Haruno- yang tidak pernah marah pun lepas kendali.

Dengan tenang Sakura menatap ayahnya, "Tou-san… sudahku katakan dari awal aku tidak ingin menikah dengan dia." Sakura menunjuk Gaara yang masih diam, seolah tidak ingin ikut campur.

"Sakura Haruno kau sudah kelewatan." Ayahnya sudah tepat berada di depan Sakura dengan penuh kemarahan.

Naruto yang melihat bahwa ayah Sakura sudah seperti itu, akhirnya menarik Sakura ke belakang badannya. Hatinya seakan tidak menerima kalau Sakura diperlakukan seperti itu, meskipun ia mengetahui bahwa Sakuralah yang salah.

"Sudahlah Oji-san, Sakura telah menyatakan dia yang bertanggung jawab. Kita tidak perlu memperbesar masalah, lebih baik mencari solusi." Naruto berkata sambil menatap wajah ayah Sakura, tampak sama sekali tidak takut.

"Naruto…" Ibu Naruto membuka suara saat melihat anaknya. Ada perasaan senang ketika melihat anaknya menjadi lebih dewasa dari biasanya. "Berikan penjelasan sekarang juga." Tapi ia tidak mungkin tertawa pada saat ini.

Mendengarkan perkataan Naruto, ayah Sakura pun duduk, "Baiklah sekarang jelaskan."

"Sakura sekarang kau jelaskan saja…" Naruto mengusap kepala Sakura sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Sakura mengangguk dan mulai menarik napas, mempersiapkan diri untuk memberi penjelasan.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Setelah Sakura menemui Hinata, ia segera pergi bersama Naruto ke sebuah percetakan.

"Naruto-kun… Kau tunggu di sini saja. Aku tidak akan lama." Sakura langsung keluar dari mobil Naruto tanpa mendengar jawaban pria itu.

Saat masuk ke dalam percetakan itu, Sakura langsung disambut oleh beberapa pekerja tersebut. "Di mana Conan sekarang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dia ada di ruangannya."

Sakura langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju ruangan orang yang dicarinya. Sakura sangat hafal letak ruangan di tempat ini, karena dia adalah orang yang membantu Conan menderikan perusahan percetakan ini. Ya bisa dikatakan lima puluh persen miliknya dan lima puluh persen milik Conan.

Sakura langsung membuka pintu dengan brutal.

"Ada apa Sakura." Tanpa melirik Conan tahu jika itu adalah Sakura, hanya Sakuralah yang berani masuk dengan cara bar-bar.

"Ubah nama pada undangan itu."

Conan menghentikan kegiatannya dan malah menatap Sakura. "Apa kau gila. Undangan sudah hampir selesai."

"Sudah buang saja dan cetak lagi yang baru dengan nama Hinata Hyuuga. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab dengan hal ini."

"Hinata Hyuuga?" Conan tampak berpikir, "Kau sudah tidak waras Sakura. Anak dari anggota parlemen, Hiashi Hyuuga?"

"Ya."

"Sakura aku tidak akan melakukan itu." Conan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau harus melakukannya dan kuharap malam ini harus selesai. Jumlah undangan sudah aku kurangi. Jika kau melakukannya aku akan melepaskan tempat ini untukmu, dengan syarat jangan katakan apapun pada orang tuaku." Sakura pun beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

 **-o0o0o-**

"Shizune apa semua sudah kau antar?" Tanya Sakura pada malam harinya.

"Sudah."

"Perhatikan semua persiapan, jangan ada namaku yang tertera."

"Ya aku sudah mengetahui hal itu Sakura. Apa kau tidak merasa takut?" Tanya Shizune.

"Ya aku takut, tapi bukan karena pernikahan ini. Aku takut karena jika ini gagal, aku harus menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak kucintai." Ucap Sakura dengan sendu.

"Hah…" Shizune menghela napas dan menepuk bahu Sakura memberi semangat, "Jika kau sudah memilih jalan ini, maka hapus semua keraguanmu." Shizune pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Ya… semua berada di tangan Hinata dan aku percaya pada Hinata."

Keesokan harinya semua sudah sesuai dengan rencana Sakura dan orang tuanya tidak menyadari hal itu.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu Sakura." Ucap ibunya yang semakin sedih mendengarnya.

"Karena aku mencintai orang lain Kaa-san." Sakura menatap ibunya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Kau tidak pantas melakukan ini. Kau mencoreng nama baik kami Sakura." Kali ini ayah Gaara yang berkata seperti itu.

"Tou-san tenanglah… Tidak perlu marah-marah, kita tanya Gaara saja." Temari kini menatap Gaara.

Gaara hanya menatap dan mengangkat bahunya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin ikut campur. Gaara kemudian mengeluarkan seringainya menatap sang gadis indigo yang hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tou-san lebih baik besok mereka bercerai saja." Ucap seorang lelaki yang memiliki mata yang sama seperti Hinata –Neji Hyuuga.

Ucapan itu menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan. Kini ia yang mengeluarkan seringai saat menatap Gaara. Neji yang sedari tadi tidak ingin ikut campur, akhirnya turun tangan. Ia kesal melihat reaksi Gaara yang tidak menyatakan apapun, tidak peduli. Ditambah lagi ketika ia melihat Hinata yang tampak tertekan dan Gaara yang menyeringai ke arah Hinata. Menikmati setiap ketakutan yang ditunjukkan Hinata. Dia muak melihat lelaki itu dan tidak ingin melepas sang adik untuk orang seperti itu.

"Jika bercerai maka Oji-san masih dapat menikahkan Sakura dan anak itu bukan…" Tambah Neji yang berkata pada ayah Gaara.

Sakura terkejut dengan hal itu, jika itu terjadi maka semua yang dilakukannya sia-sia.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Dia akan menikah denganku."

Wow… Naruto berkata layaknya seorang lelaki pemberani.

"Naruto…" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan berterima kasih.

Orang tua Naruto hanya menatap sang anak tanpa berkata apapun. Jika dilihat Naruto sangat serius dengan ucapannya, orang tuanya sangat mengetahui itu dan hanya dapat mendukung sang anak.

Neji menatap tidak suka pada pria pirang itu, seakan ingin menghajarnya.

"Tou-san lebih baik besok mereka bercerai saja. Aku bisa dengan mudah mengurus berkas-berkas mereka tou-san. Aku tidak suka melihat Hinata yang tertekan seperti itu." Ucap Neji membujuk sang ayah.

"Pasti ini terjadi karena Nee-chan sudah membuat janji, tanpa mengetahui apa isi janji itu. Tou-san tahu sendiri Nee-chan itu bagai mana bukan." Ucap Hanabi. Tepat sasaran, memang Sakura hanya menyuruhnya berjanji tanpa memberitahu apa isi dari janji itu.

Melihat kakaknya yang seperti itu membuat Hanabi ingin menangis. Jika kejadian dulu tidak pernah terjadi kakaknya pasti tidak akan seperti sekarang ini. Gaara tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis remaja itu. Tapi entah kenapa Gaara merasa penasaran dengan hal tersebut.

Ayah Hinata nampak berpikir, "Baiklah. Neji besok urus surat perceraian mereka."

Semua orang terkejut dengan keputusan itu, dengan segampang itu mereka menyatakan perceraian. Apa mereka tidak memikirkan dari sudut pandang Sabaku. Bisa gawat kalau sampai penduduk desa mengetahui prihal tersebut. Belum sampai satu hari menikah dan sekarang sudah bercerai.

"Kami tidak menyetujui hal itu." Kali ini Kankuro yang berbicara.

"Apa kau bilang Kankuro." Neji marah mendengar hal itu. Kalian perlu tahu Neji dan Kankuro sudah saling mengenal.

"Kami tidak ingin Gaara bercerai." Ucap Temari.

Suasana makin terasa memanas antara keluarga Hyuuga dan Sabaku, mereka sebenarnya saling mengenal. Ayah Hinata dan Gaara yang merupakan pemimpin desa pasti saling berhubungan. Hubungan Neji dan Kankuro sebagai relasi bisnis, membuat mereka cukup saling mengenal.

Hinata tidak suka dengan suasana ini, tangannya semakin memegang erat baju pengantinnya.

"Sudah hentikan!" Semua menatap orang yang berteriak itu. "Biarkan Nee-chan bercerai. Kalian tidak pernah tahu penderitaan Nee-chan. Kumohon jangan buat Nee-chan menangis lagi." Orang yang berteriak tadi adalah Hanabi, adik Hinata. Hanabi kini memeluk erat sang kakak, walau Hanabi masih di tingkat menengah pertama, tapi ia cukup mengerti suasana tersebut.

Hinata merendahkan badannya dan menatap sang adik, "Sudahlah Hanabi… Nee-chan tidak apa-apa. Ini memang salah Nee-chan." Hinata menahan tangisnya, jika ia menangis maka adiknya akan terluka. Tapi sebagai saudara, Hanabi dapat merasakan gejolak hati sang kakak.

Semua terdiam menatap adegan itu dengan perasaan aneh. Neji sudah tidak mau melihat hal itu, ia membanting pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Gaara yang melihat semua adegan itu hanya diam, tapi ada perasaan yang seakan juga sakit melihat itu. Membuat memori kusam berputar di kepalanya.

Hanabi menggeleng. "Ini bukan salah Nee-chan. Gadis itu yang salah." Hanabi menunjuk Sakura dengan tidak sopan namun ia tidak peduli.

"Hanabi tidak boleh seperti itu, Sakura-chan tidak salah." Hinata masih membela Sakura. Sebaik apakah perempuan yang tengah membela Sakura.

"Nee-chan harus bercerai." Kini Hanabi menatap Kankuro.

"Kami tidak akan menyetujuinya." Penolakan keras dengan memukul meja tanpa mempedulikan perasaan anak itu membuat orang tua Naruto menahan emosi.

Hanabi bukannya takut atau lemah, dia ingin membalas orang tersebut. Tapi Hinata sudah memeluknya, membelai sang adik dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks… Hiks… Nee-chan adalah orang baik, tapi kenapa masalah Nee-chan seperti ini… Kami-sama terlalu banyak membuat Nee-chan menderita hiks… Aku ingin pergi menemui Kami-sama dan meminta agar aku saja yang mengganti posisi Nee-cham." Dalam pelukan Hinata, Hanabi berteriak mengeluarkan segala amarahnya.

"Hanabi jangan berbicara begitu… Kami-sama sayang kok sama Nee-chan." Hinata mencoba menenangkan sang adik yang mulai menangis semakin kencang.

"Hinata maafkan aku…" Sakura kini menghampiri Hinata.

Tapi sebelum Sakura memegang Hinata, sang adik sudah melepas pelukannya dan berdiri di depan sang kakak, memisahkan Sakura dan Hinata. Hanabi yang seorang gadis tomboy dan jago bela diri langsung menghadang Sakura. Sifat Hanabi yang tomboy bertolak-belakang dengan sifat Hinata yang lemah lembut.

"Jangan sentuh Nee-chan." Hanabi memukul Sakura hingga gadis itu hampir terjatuh jika saja Naruto tidak menangkapnya.

"Hanabi." Kini Hinata dan ayahnya memanggil nama sang adik.

 **TBC**

 **Terima Kasih Telah Bersedia Membaca Karyaku**

 **Jika Kamu Berkenan, Favorite-Follow-Review Cerita ini.**

 **HORAS!**


	3. 3 Masalah

**Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Guardian©Angels0410**

Yang sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian adalah Hanabi –adik Hinata- yang berniat untuk memukul Sakura.

Suasana hati Hanabi nampaknya sangat buruk hingga membuat kembali melayangkan pukulan ke arah Sakura.

"Hanabi!" Kini Hinata dan ayahnya memanggil nama sang adik.

Sebelum pukulan itu benar-benar mendarat pada Sakura, Naruto sudah dengan sigap menahan tangan Hanabi.

"Berhenti bertingkah bar-bar." Perkataan itu diucapkan oleh pria pirang, pria yang bernama Naruto. Ia tidak menyukai tingkah Hanabi yang ingin memukul Sakura.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" Hanabi menarik tangannya, namun Naruto memegangnya semakin erat hingga membuat Hanabi meringis karena sakit.

"Naruto lepaskan dia…" Ucap Sakura sambil menarik Naruto.

Hanabi mendelik tidak suka pada Sakura. Semula dia memang menarik tangannya, namun sekarang ia hanya membiarkannya saja. Hanabi memandang meremehkan pada Sakura, seakan sosok yang dilihatnya itu sungguh menjijikkan.

"Aku tidak suka tatapanmu." Nada suatu Naruto memperingatkan.

Walaupun Hanabi adalah adik Hinata, tapi Naruto tetap akan bertindak kasar pada setiap orang yang juga kasar pada keluarganya dan kekasihnya.

"Apa aku harus melakukan hal yang kau sukai?" Hanabi menatap Naruto, "Dan kau lebih suka melihat tindakan pacarmu itu?" Sebuah senyum dilemparkan pada Naruto.

Semua orang terkejut dengan tutur bahasa Hanabi yang terdengar dingin dan meremehkan. Kepribadian Hanabi yang ini lebih seperti mencengangkan. Usianya yang masih muda atau dapat dikatakan remaja, dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan aura penekanan pada orang lain.

"Hanabi…" Hinata mencoba mendekati sang adik, namun pergerakannya dihentikan oleh Neji. Neji menggeleng menandakan Hinata jangan mendekat. Tidak tahu sejak kapan Neji kembali ke ruangan itu. "Tapi Nii-san…"

"Biarkan." Ucapan itu terdengar tegas dan Hinata tidak dapat berkata apapun. Hinata hanya mampu melihat dan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan sang adik.

Hanabi dan Naruto melempar setiap kebencian dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya, masih dengan tangan Hanabi yang dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Jangan hanya terdiam **bodoh**. **Jawab** pertanyaanku tadi." Hanabi memicingkan matanya.

"..."

"Ah... Apa kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?" Hanabi tersenyum manis pada Naruto, "pasangan yang cocok. Si bodoh dan si licik. Pas bukan?" Begitu gampangnya kalimat tidak sopan itu diucapkan oleh Hanabi.

Hanabi sudah menyulut amarah Naruto, itu nampak dari cengkraman tangan Naruto yang semakin kuat.

"Hentikan Hanabi." Ayahnya sudah harus menghentikan Hanabi.

"Tou-san, kuharap kali ini tidak ikut campur." Apa Hanabi sudah lupa setiap tata krama yang dijunjung tinggi keluar mereka.

"Naruto kami tidak pernah mengajarkanmu berbuat kasar." Ibu Naruto angkat bicara, namun Naruto tidak mendengarnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu." Ucap Neji geram, namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya.

Bukannya Neji tadi melarang Hinata ikut campur? Jadi kenapa dia malah ikut juga? Karena lengan Hanabi sudah mengeluarkan darah segar. Sepertinya kuku Naruto sudah merobek kulit mulus Hanabi.

Melihat itu Hinata sungguh panik, ingin melerai namun kakinya sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak untuk mendekat dan malah mundur.

"Nii-san bawa Nee-chan pergi dari sini. Aku tidak apa-apa, lebih baik khawatirkan Nee-chan." Hanabi berkata tanpa melihat pada lawan bicaranya.

"Hanabi ka-" Ucapan Neji langsung dipotong oleh Hanabi.

"Nii-san bawa Nee-chan sekarang!" Hanabi berteriak karena melihat darah yang menetes semakin banyak.

Tanpa membantah apapun Neji menarik Hinata dari ruangan itu. Mungkin apa yang Hanabi katakan adalah benar, Hinata sudah terlihat syok. "Hanabi kau jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Gaara heran menatap tingkah ketiga orang tersebut. Seorang lelaki dewasa menarik sang adik keluar ruangan dan seorang anak perempuan malah menghadapi pria dewasa hingga terluka. Apa dunia sudah terbalik. Gaara kembali terfokus pada Hanabi.

Terlihat Temari yang juga sudah geram dengan perbuatan Naruto yang sudah melukai perempuan. "Bisa kau menyuruh pacarmu untuk melepas tangannya, Sakura?"

Sakura berusaha menarik Naruto namun gagal.

"Biarkan saja dia berbuat semaunya. Aku akan memulainya sekarang juga." Ucap Hanabi dengan senyum yang semakin lebar. Jika dilihat lagi maka Hanabi akan terlihat seperti psikopat.

Perkataan yang diucapkan membuat semua orang tercengang. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Hanabi menatap sang ayah seperti meminta izin dan sang ayah berkata, "Lakukanlah."

Hanabi menarik napas dan memecamkan matanya. _'Apapun demi Nee-chan.'_ Batin Hanabi.

Hanabi menarik tangannya dengan tiba-tiba membuat keterkejutan semua orang. Tangan yang awalnya hanya terluka kecil kini sudah menjadi besar. Dengan lima goresan panjang yang mengeluarkan darah. Bagaimana bisa kuku Naruto sampai membuat luka separah itu?

Naruto membelalakkan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Gadis yang seharusnya menangis dengan luka separah itu malah tertawa. Apa tidak sakit? Apa dia memang psikopat?

Malah kini Hanabi tertawa melihat darah yang mulai membasahi lantai keramik ruangan itu. Sesekali ia memandang orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh.

"Apa? Terkejut? Bingung? Kenapa aku biasa saja?" Tanyanya pada orang diruangan itu, "Pernah melihat ini?" Hanabi menampung tetesan darahnya dan kemudian meminum. "Lalu ini?" Tanyanya lagi pada saat ia menjilat lukanya.

Sungguh semua orang diruangan ituterkejut oleh tingkahnya, sama seperti seorang psikopat.

' _Luka ini tidak seberapa dengan luka yang dirasakan Nee-chan. Aku sudah berjanji menjaga kebahagiaannya. Kaa-san bantu aku untuk menepati janjiku…'_ Batin Hanabi.

 _antu aku untuk menepati janjiku...'_ Ucap batin Hanabi.

Semua orang merinding dengan ekspresi yang dibuat Hanabi. Senyuman itu benar-benar seperti psikopat yang ada dalam film-film, tatapan yang ingin membunuh orang lain.

"Sakura-san adalah perempuan yang selalu diceritakan Nee-chan, seperti kata Nee-chan orangnya memang cantik. Dan laki-laki itu Naruto-san kan? benar-benar tampan, pasti banyak yang menyukai nii-chan ya."

Semua orang dibuat bingung dengan arah perkataan Hanabi. Sekaligus takut dengan ekspresi Hanabi yang masih seperti tadi.

"Tapi…" Hanabi semakin tersenyum lebar, "tetap saja bodoh dan picik."

Ucapan Hanabi itu diakhiri dengan tawa lebar Hinata, hingga membuat gurat kemarahan terlihat di Naruto

Terus tertawa sambil berjalan pelan mengeliling Naruto dan Sakura. Tertawa, tertawa, tertawa dan tertawa. "HAHAHAHA!"

Sedetik kemudian hening.

Hanabi tidak tertawa lagi, namun kini sudah berdiri tetap di depan Sakura. Mata Sakura terikat pada Hanabi, seakan tidak ada tempat tujuan lain untuk melihat. Selain bola mata Hanabi yang menusuk. "Merusak kebahagiaan orang lain demi kebahagiaan diri sendiri. Apa kau tidak malu? Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah?"

Setelahnya Hanabi berjalan ke hadapan Naruto dan tersenyum. "Dan kau!" Hanabi sudah menghilangkan setiap sopan santunnya, "Hahaha... Si bodoh ini tidak tahu menilai yang benar dan salah. Apa hari ini kau meninggalkan otakmu itu di tempat pembuangan sampah? Hahaha..." Sifat Hanabi dengan mudahnya berganti.

"Kau tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun ya?" Naruto membalas dan Hanabi masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Sopan santun… Kau ingin aku sopan pada orang yang merusak kebahagia keluargaku terutama Nee-chanku? Cih…" Hinata meludah.

"Ta-tapi Hinata sendiri yang ingin membantu." Sakura berusaha membela diri.

"Hahahaha… Lihat… Sifat aslimu sudah keluarkan… Kau kira aku tidak tahu!" Hinata berteriak. "Kau sudah tahu Nee-chan tidak dapat mengingkari janjinya dan kau memaksanya berjanji tanpa memberitahu apa yang kau minta. Kau mungkin tidak mengetahui alasan sikap Nee-chan tapi kami tidak akan membiarkannya seperti ini. DASAR PICIK!"

Hanabi menarik napas dan melanjutkan berbicara, "Kau kira akan bahagia dengan kekasihmu ini?" Hanabi menunjuk Naruto, "Tidak akan pernah! Kau akan menderita selamanya! Mengingat perbuatanmu yang menghancurkan nasib Nee-chan! Kau akan MENDERITA! Hahahaha…"

Naruto menatap Sakura yang kini sudah terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Setiap kata yang dikeluarkan Hanabi benar-benar seperti psikopat yang sedang membunuh mental korban secara lambat namun pasti.

Naruto menatap Sakura yang kini sudah terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Setiap kata yang dikeluarkan Hanabi benar-benar seperti psikopat yang sedang membunuh mental korban secara lambat namun pasti.

"Hinata nee-chan selalu memujimu dihadapanku bahkan Naruto. Walau kau telah mengambil orang yang pernah ia cintai. Kau sudah tahu siapakan?" Hinata melihat pada Naruto, "Tapi sudahlah. Ambil saja Naruto-san untukmu, nee-chan sudah tidak ikhlas. Suatu saat ada hari dimana **Kau. Akan. Merasakannya. Juga**. Jadi bersiaplah. Hahaha!"

Naruto sangat marah dan ia ingin sekali membungkam mulut itu. Naruto sudah gelap mata, ia bergerak maju dan akan memukul Hanabi. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi Gaara sudah berdiri di depan Hanabi melindungi gadis itu, menggantikan gadis itu untuk dipukul.

"Kau tidak diizinkan memukul perempuan, apalagi jika dia adalah adik iparku." Ucap Gaara sambil menghapus sedikit darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya.

Hanabi menatap Naruto tidak suka kemudian menatap Gaara. "Nii-san tidak apa-apa? Nii-san tidak harus melindungiku." Sifat Hanabi berubah. Kini ia tampak seperti gadis kecil yang mengkhawatirkan sang kakak.

Gaara mengusap kepala Hanabi dan tersenyum, "Aku harus melindungi adik istriku bukan?"

Keluarga Sabaku terkejut dengan sikap Gaara. Lelaki yang selama ini tidak pernah tersenyum, sekarang tersenyum pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Dalam hati Temari tersenyum, mungkin ini memang takdir _Kami-sama_ dan Temari sangat menyukai takdir itu.

"Temari, bawa Hanabi dan obati lukanya." Ucap Gaara.

Temari langsung mengiyakan dan membawa Hanabi.

"Tapi Nii-san…" Hanabi berusaha menolak.

"Kau harus mengobati lukamu. Apa Hinata akan senang melihat ini?" Bagaimana Gaara yang keras bisa menjadi sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang?

Hanabi menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu segera obati."

Setelah kepergian Temari dan Hanabi, Gaara langsung memukul Naruto hingga lelaki itu terjatuh. "Itu karena kau melukainya."

Kini Gaara menatap ayah Hinata. "Tou-chan aku akan tetap melanjutkan pernikahan ini." Pernyataan yang singkat namun sangat tegas.

Kankuro berusaha membantu Gaara, namun sebelum ia berbicara, ayah Hinata sudah berkata lagi. "Apa kau yakin dengan hal itu? Kau belum mengenalnya dengan baik."

Gaara menatap dengan kesungguhan menyatakan bahwa ia tidak akan mundur.

"Perlu kau ketahui Hinata akan sangat merepotkanmu. Dia memiliki beberapa masalah yang mungkin akan sangat berpengaruh padamu. Aku tidak akan melepaskan anakku pada orang yang tidak bersungguh-sungguh menjaganya." Terang ayah Hinata

"Aku akan menerimanya dan kupastikan dia akan aman bersamaku." Gaara mengeluarkan keputusannya dan dia tidak akan mundur begitu saja.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya ayah Hinata menerimanya, "Tapi jika kau tidak menjaganya dan sampai melukainya maka aku akan membunuhmu. Kau belum mengetahui siapa sebenarnya kami." Ucapan itu mengandung peringatan.

"Aku berjanji."

"Kalian sudah dengar apa keputusan anakku bukan?" Ayah Gaara bertanya pada keluarga Naruto dan Sakura.

"Maafkan kelakuan anak kami…" Ayah Sakura meminta maaf dengan wajah tertunduk. Orang tua Sakura malu dengan sikap anaknya.

"To-Tou-chan…" Sakura bersuara lirih.

"Sakura cepat minta maaf." Ucap ibunya tanpa memandang Sakura.

Sakura mendengar nada sedih di suara ibunya. Dia benar-benar sudah menghancurkan harga diri orang tuanya. Kenapa dia hanya memikirkan kebahagiaannya dan tidak memikirkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Maaf Oji-san."

Ayah Gaara sangat marah dengan tindakan Sakura, ini benar-benar mencoreng nama baik keluarganya. Tanpa berkata hal lain, langsung menyatakan bahwa ia akan pergi.

Ayah dan Ibu sakura masih menunduk hingga keluaga Hyuuga dan Sabaku pergi. Ibu Sakura sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia jatuh pingsan seketika. Sakura sangat panik, ia berusaha mendekati ibunya namun ayahnya menatap Sakura. Seakan memberi perintah agar Sakura tidak mendekat.

"Namikaze-san kami sekarang harus pulang, maaf atas perbuatan anakku yang melibatkan keluarga anda." Ayah Sakura mengangkat istrinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tou-san…" Air matanya menetes dan penyesalan menggerogoti hatinya.

"Sudahlah Sakura, jangan menangis. Lebih baik kau menyusul orang tuamu." Naruto memberi pelukan untuk meringankan beban Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Saat dirinya sudah hampir mendekati parkiran, ia kembali lagi keruangan itu untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal.

-0o0o0-

Gaara dan Kankuro langsung menuju ruangan di mana Hanabi diobati. Namun kemudian Gaara melihat Hinata dan Neji yang sedang berbicara.

"Kankuro kamu pergi duluan saja." Ucap Gaara.

Kankuro pun pergi terlebih dahulu sedangkan Gaara yang berjalan kemudian bersembunyi tidak jauh dari tempat Hinata dan Neji berbincang.

"Nii-san, tenanglah..." Hinata memegang tangan sang kakak.

Neji terus saja memukul dinding di depannya, menyalurkan semua kemarahannya. Neji merasa dirinya gagal menjaga sang adik. Hingga sang adik terlibat dalam masalah serumit ini.

Hinata mencoba menenangkan Neji yang terus memukuli dinding. Bisa Hinata lihat tangan Neji sudah biru, lebam. Itu membuatnya semakin khawatir.

"Neji-nii hentikan!" Suara Hinata terdengar membentak.

 _'Dia dan adiknya tidak ada bedanya, namun gadis itu nampak lebih feminim.'_ Batin Gaara.

"Hinata maafkan aku." Neji memeluk Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng dan membalas pelukan Neji. Hinata tidak ingin membuat kakaknya bersedih seperti ini, apalagi itu karena dirinya. "Neji-nii tidak salah. Aku yang salah karena membuat janji sembarangan."

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengingkari janji yang kau buat Hinata." Kini Neji menyentuh kedua pipi Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap mata sang adik, berharap adiknya menjawab ya.

"Tidak Neji-nii. Jika aku mengingkari janjiku, maka aku takut hal dulu akan terjadi." Hinata menunjukkan kesedihan.

"Hinata itu bukan salahmu." Ucap Neji meyakinkan.

Hinata melepaskan tangan Neji dari pipinya, ia menggeleng. Hinata menatap wajah Neji, sambil tersenyum. Neji yang melihat hal itu malah tersenyum getir.

"Neji-nii... Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangiku, tapi kalian tidak dapat menutupi kesalahanku. Jika kalian seperti ini, aku akan semakin sedih. Kumohon..." Wajah Hinata memohon.

"Apa kau mengira akan bahagia bersamanya?"

Pertanyaan Neji memang tepat, Hinata pun tidak tahu jawabannya. Namun dengan keyakinan yang dimiliki Hinata, ia menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Aku belum tahu nii-san, tapi aku yakin aku akan bahagia. Aku telah berjanji, janji yang tidak bisa kuingkari, janjiku pada _Kami-sama_. Aku harap Neji-nii bisa mengerti."

Neji kembali memeluk sang adik, "Ya, aku akan mencoba mengerti. Kuharap ini adalah pilihan yang tepat. Semoga dia bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Di tempat yang lain, Gaara dapat mendengar semua pembicaraan itu. Ada perasaan yang menyelusup ke dalam hatinya dan ada rasa penasaran juga.

"Bodoh." Gaara berbicara dan pergi.

-0o0o0-

"Kaa-san... de-" Ucap Naruto terpotong.

PLAAK...

"Kau benar-benar kelewatan Naruto!" Ibu Naruto sungguh tidak sanggup menahan amarahnya hingga sampai di kediaman Namikaze. Naruto mendapat tamparan dari ibunya.

Di luar, Sakura menutup mulutnya menahan isakan yang akan lolos dari bibir pinknya. Melihat Naruto yang terkena masalah karena ulahnya, benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya. Ia masih menonton dan mendengar setiap perkataan orang dalam ruangan itu.

"Kau melukai seorang gadis hingga seperti tadi. Jika memang kalian salah, harusnya kalian meminta maaf. Bukannya membelanya seperti tadi Naruto. Apa kau tidak sayang kepada kaa-san, hingga dengan mudahnya kau melukai gadis itu?" Ibu Naruto sangat kecewa dengan sikap anaknya.

"Ma-maaf kaa-san." Naruto berlutut di depan ibunya. Ia sangat tidak bisa melihat raut wajah kecewa ibunya.

Sakura tidak mampu lagi menahan diri, ia langsung saja pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

-0o0o0-

Setelah pembicaraan dengan Neji selesai, Hinata segera pergi untuk menemui Hanabi. Saat tengah berjalan menuju ruang semula, Hinata melihat Kankuro yang sedang berjalan di depannya dan segera menyusul.

Rasanya sangat canggung bagi Hinata, jika harus berjalan dengan orang yang baru saja ia kenal. Terlebih lagi mengingat kejadian-kejadian hari ini.

"Ano... aku ingin bertanya mengenai Hanabi." Ucap Hinata langsung.

"Dia ada bersama Temari, itu ruangannya." Tunjuk Kankuro pada ruangan yang berada di depannya.

Kankuro menatap gadis yang menjadi istri dari adiknya tersebut. Dalam pikirannya apa gadis itu dapat menerima Gaara yang seperti sekarang ini. Pikirannya juga berputar saat Gaara menyetujui pernikahannya. Apa ada yang membuat Gaara tertarik dengan gadis ini?

"A-ano, aku Hinata... kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama nii-san?" Tanya Hinata dengan senyum.

Ia menatap senyum itu. Sekilas senyum itu mirip dengan gadis yang mengamuk di ruangan tadi. Sudah jelas mirip, mereka saja bersaudara. Namun jika dipandang lebih lekat lagi, senyum mereka sangat berbeda. Senyum yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah senyum yang membuat orang lain juga ikut tersenyum padanya. Sedangkan, senyum lainnya adalah senyum yang mampu menghancurkan mental orang lain.

"Kalian tampak sama, namun sebenarnya sifat kalian sangat bertolak belakang." Ucap Kankuro cuek, tidak peduli jika gadis di sampingnya merasa tersinggung.

"Ah, maksudnya?" Wajah bingung Hinata, tampak imut.

"Kau dan adikmu sangat berbeda. Jika kau lihat wajahnya yang penuh intimidasi dan kata-katanya yang menusuk. Aku mengira dia seorang psikopat atau psikolog. Hahaha..." Kankuro tidak menyadari raut wajah Hinata yang berubah. "Tapi itu tidak mungkin bukan? Dia masih seperti remaja ingusan."

"Astaga." Hinata segera berlari tidak memperdulikan perkataan Kankuro. Kankuro hanya menatap kepergian gadis itu yang kini berlari menuju tempat Temari.

Hinata langsung membuka pintu dan melihat adiknya yang baru saja selesai diobati. Hinata menghampiri Hanabi, "Katakan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Nee-chan..."

"Hanabi, apa kau melakukannya lagi?" Hinata menggenggam bahu adiknya, meminta jawaban tanpa hal yang ditutup-tutupi.

Kankuro dan Temari hanya melihat tanpa berkata apapun. Hanabi duduk dengan gelisah, menatap tatapan sang kakak. Dengan itu, Hanabi tidak akan bisa berbohong. Ia menunduk dan kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Hanabi sudah kukatakan kau tidak boleh melakukan itu pada orang lain." Ucap Hinata dengan serius.

"Nee-chan tidak seharusnya membela mereka." Hanabi memalingkan wajahnya saat menjawab, "Dan kukatakan sekali lagi. Aku akan melakukan hal itu lagi dan lagi, jika ada orang lain menyakiti nee-chan."

"Hanabi kau tidak boleh melakukannya!" Hinata menaikkan suaranya, "Apa kau ingat akibat dari yang pernah kau lakukan?"

Dengan santai Hanabi menjawab, "Ya, aku ingat. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengingatnya. Wanita sialan itu menampar nee-chan." Sebuah senyum menghias wajah Hanabi, "Sekarang gadis itu berakhir di Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha."

Kankuro dan Temari mematung mendengar pengakuan adik ipar mereka. Tidak ada rasa penyesalan pada gadis itu. Bagaimana seorang anak remaja melakukan hal tersebut. Memanglah cocok kalau mereka menyebut gadis itu seorang psikopat. Dan perlu berjaga-jaga, jangan sampai anak itu mengirim keluarga Sabaku ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha.

Hinata memeluk Hanabi, "Hanabi kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu."

"Hiks... aku membenci diriku, hiks... karena ulahku nee-chan seperti ini."

"Kau tidak salah Hanabi... Jangan lakukan ini lagi, aku tidak pernah berharap pelajaran gila itu, kau praktekkan." Ucap Hinata sambil memeluk adiknya.

"Itu psikologi nee-chan, bukan pelajaran gila." Hanabi merajuk mendengar ucapan sang kakak.

"Iya... iya... nee-chan minta maaf ya."

Hanabi dan Hinata kini tersenyum dengan indahnya, menularkan setiap perasaan mereka pada orang-orang yang melihatnya. Bagai penyakit menular Kankuro dan Temari juga tersenyum.

-o0o0o-

Hinata menatap sekelilingnya yang sangat asing bagi dirinya. Suasana ruangan sangat menekan batin dan terlihat suram. Tidak ada warna di dalam ruangan itu kecuali hitam, abu-abu dan merah pekat. Bagi Hinata ruangan ini lebih tepat seperti ruangan yang digunakan untuk lokasi syuting film-film horor. Tempat ini merupakan tempat tinggal Gaara Sabaku, lebih tepat dikatakan apartemen suaminya.

"Ada apa?"

Suara bass itu mengejutkan Hinata. Secepat kilat ia berdiri dan menolehkan pandangannya ke asal suara itu. Melihat reaksi Hinata yang berlebihan membuat Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa?" Gaara mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Eh... Ti-tidak."

"Sudah bersihkan dirimu." Perintah Gaara.

"I-Iya... Tapi aku tidak memiliki baju lain."

Gaara memerhatikan pakaian Hinata yang masih menggunakan gaun pernikahan. Secara logika, tidak mungkin Hinata menggunakan gaun itu untuk tidur, jadi dengan terpaksa Gaara harus meminjamkam baju miliknya.

Gaara berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil sebuah pakaian tidur miliknya. Pakaian itu sudah jelas akan kebesaran di tubuh Hinata tapi apa boleh buat, tidak ada pakaian lainnya.

"Pakai ini saja dulu, besok aku akan menyuruh Temari untuk membeli beberapa pakaian untukmu. Setelah itu kita akan ke rumahmu." Ucap Gaara sambil memberikan pakaian untuk Hinata.

"Terima kasih..." Sebuah senyum terlempar untuk Gaara.

Gaara menghembuskan napas berat, mengingat kejadian hari ini membuat kepalanya pusing. Ia kemudian memijat pelipisnya untuk menetralisir sakit yang dirasakannya. Belum lagi memikirkan pekerjaan yang sudah bertumpuk. Gaara yang seorang pemimpin di perusahaan Sabaku sudah pasti memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan.

...

Keesokan harinya Gaara dan Hinata sudah berangkat menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Selama dalam perjalanan mereka hanya diam hingga mereka sampai di rumah Hinata.

"Nee-chan..." Teriak Hanabi sambil berlari memeluk sang kakak.

Hinata membalas pelukan sang adik. Setelah melepas pelukannya pada Hinata, Hanabi berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Nii-chan..." Hanabi sangat bersemangat memeluk Gaara. Gaara yang dipeluk hanya diam dengan wajah bingung.

"Hanabi..." Panggil Hinata menyudahi pelukan Hanabi pada Gaara.

"Ya, nee-chan?" Tanya Hanabi.

"Bisa bantu nee-chan membawa ini?" Hinata mengangkut kantong belanjaan.

"Sini. Biar Hanabi yang bawa." Hanabi mengambil kantong belanjaan dari tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke dapur.

"Ayo masuk. Tou-san dan Nii-san sedang berada di luar." Hinata mengajak Gaara masuk ke rumah.

"Kapan mereka pulang?" Tanya Gaara.

"Biasanya larut malam." Jawab Hinata.

"Gaara-san mau ikut ke kamarku atau tetap di sini?" Tanya Hinata pada Gaara.

"Hn." Jawab Gaara.

Jawaban Gaara sungguh membingungkan bagi Hinata. Namun melihat Gaara mengikutinya, ia langsung melanjutkan langkahnya menuju melangkah mengikuti Hinata yang berjalan di depannya.

Saat memasuki ruangan itu, Gaara hanya bisa menatap seluruh dekorasi ruangan tersebut. Kamar yang dipenuhi pernak-pernik berwarna ungu muda. Dinding yang dihiasi stiker bunga lavender yang seakan mengelilingi ruangan tersebut dengan kupu-kupu yang menempel di atas bunga lavender tersebut.

Kamar tersebut benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa pemilik kamar adalah wanita penyukai bunga lavender.

"Anggap saja kamarmu Gaara-san. Aku akan menyusun pakaian ke dalam koper dulu."

"Ya."

Gaara melihat-lihat setiap dekorasi di ruangan tersebut, ia tertarik oleh sebuah foto. Foto seorang laki-laki yang nampak kesal dan perempuan yang tersenyum lebar ke arah pria itu. Gaara tahu perempuan itu adalah Hinata tapi siapa laki-laki ini. Mereka nampak sangat dekat. Di sudut bawah kanan, Gaara juga melihat sebuah ini sial. _**"H.L.S"**_

Saat Gaara sedang melamun dengan pemikirannya, ada suara barang yang pecah dengan kerasnya. Gaara segera menuju tempat suara itu berasal. Ia melihat Hinata yang terdiam menatap pecahan kaca di hadapannya.

Hinata sangat kanget dengan benda yang ditemukannya dalam lemari. Ia menjatuhkan barang temuannya hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

"Nee-chan." Hanabi datang dari balik pintu dengan wajah panik. Ia berlari ke arah kakaknya.

"Ha-Hanabi si-siapa yang masuk ke kamar ini?" Tanyanya dengan wajah ketakutan dan napas terengah-egah.

"Nee-chan tenanglah..." Hanabi semakin panik, "nee-chan... nee-chan..." Hanabi memanggil napa sang kakak, namun Hinata sudah tak mendengarnya lagi dan jatuh pingsan.

 **TBC**

 **Terima Kasih Telah Bersedia Membaca Karyaku**

 **Jika Kamu Berkenan, Favorite-Follow-Review Cerita ini.**

 **HORAS!**


	4. 4 Lembar I

**Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Guardian©Angels0410**

Gaara langsung membantu Hanabi, dengan sigap ia menggendong Hinata membawanya menuju kasur. Gaara kemudian melihat Hanabi sibuk membawa sebuah kardus yang entah apa isinya, Gaara tidak tahu.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Gaara yang penasaran.

"Nii-chan tidak perlu melihatnya." Jawab Hanabi.

Hanabi berbalik dan ingin pergi meninggalkan kamar kakaknya tersebut, sebelum tangan Gaara mengambil kardus itu secara paksa. Hanabi tidak dapat berbuat apapun, selain membiarkan Gaara membuka kardus itu.

Gaara merebut kardus tersebut dari Hanabi dan membukanya. Ia tidak terkejut dengan isi kardus tersebut, mungkin baginya kardus itu tidak terlalu menakutkan. Tapi jika dipikirkan kembali, kardus itu diletakkan di dalam kamar tanpa si pemilik kamar mengetahuinya, sangat mencurigakan. Apalagi isi kardus itu dapat membuat Hinata hingga pingsan.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Gaara, ia sangat penasaran dengan kejadian tersebut.

Hanabi tampak berpikir apakah ia harus menjawab dan memberitahukan apa yang telah terjadi pada keluarga mereka atau ia harus menghindar saja. Ia melihat kakaknya yang pingsan, dalam pikirannya ada sebuah ketakutan. Gaara harus menjaga kakaknya, namun bagaimana Gaara bisa menjaga kakaknya jika Gaara tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

Gaara melihat keraguan pada Hanabi dan kekhawatiran saat Hanabi menatap Hinata yang berbaring di tempat tidur. Gaara semakin yakin pasti ada hal yang keluarga Hyuuga tidak diberitahukan pada khalayak banyak, sebuah rahasia besar. Sepengetahuannya keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga terpandang di Konoha.

"Aku akan ceritakan semuanya." Tiba-tiba Hanabi mengucapkan kata yang selama ini tak pernah keluar dari bibirnya, menceritakan semua rahasia pada suami kakaknya, Sabaku Gaara. "Tapi tidak di sini, kita bicara di kamarku saja." Tambah Hanabi.

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan menunggu pergerakan Hanabi. Namun sebelum itu Hanabi harus membersihkan kekacauan di kamar kakaknya, memerintah beberapa orang pelayan.

"Shizune tolong kau buang kardus itu jauh-jauh dari sini dan perintahkan beberapa orang untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang berani memasuki kamar ini. Ini teror." Ucap Hanabi.

"Baik Hanabi-sama." Ucap pelayan tersebut.

Gaara kemudian berjalan mengikuti Hanabi yang mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sebenarnya Hanabi masih tidak yakin dengan keputusannya, tapi keputusannya sudah bulat. Jika Hinata tidak tinggal bersama mereka lagi, maka harus ada orang yang menjaga Hinata dan orang itu adalah suaminya.

Ketika pintu kamar dibuka, Gaara hanya masuk dengan tenangnya mengikuti gadis itu. Kamar Hanabi sangat bertolak belakang dengan kamar Hinata. Kamar Hanabi bercat putih tanpa hiasan apapun pada dindingnya, lemari coklat besar di mana di pintunya tertempel banyak kertas note, ada sebuah sofa berwarna coklat. Dalam ruangan itu tidak ada sedikitpun memancarkan bahwa pemilik kamar tersebut adalah perempuan.

"Kau bisa duduk di sana, aku akan mengambil sesuatu." Ucap Hanabi.

Hanabi kini membongkar sebuah lemari, mengeluarkan beberapa barang hingga mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Sesudah itu ia memberikan barang tersebut pada Gaara. "Baca."

Gaara menerima sebuah buku yang di dalamnya sudah ada beberapa tempelan koran dan terdapat note pada setiap koran. Gaara membaca satu persatu isi dari buku itu. Menurutnya tidak ada hal yang aneh dengan lembaran tersebut selain bahwa berita di koran itu menyangkut keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Sepertinya kau tahu bahwa yang jadi korban dalam lembar tersebut adalah nee-chan." Ucap Hanabi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Aku juga tidak tahu alasan jelasnya, semenjak kejadian itu terjadi nee-chan selalu tertimpa masalah." Hanabi berusaha tidak menahan emosinya.

"Ceritakan." Tuntut Gaara.

"Semula berawal dari penculikan nee-chan dan kematian ibu." Hanabi duduk dihadapan Gaara.

 **FLASHBACK**

Hari ini adalah hari libur sekolah bagi Hinata dan Hanabi yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Setelah membujuk ibunya untuk pergi berjalan-jalan ke taman hiburan dan disetujui. Hinata dan Hanabi sangat senang, dengan riang mereka segera bersiap-siap.

Saat Hanabi dan Hinata tampak bersenang-senang dengan segala permainan yang disuguhkan taman tersebut. Mereka bepergian kesana-kemari hingga ibunya kesulitan mengikuti Hanabi dan Hinata.

Karena kelelahan mengikuti Hanabi dan Hinata, ibu mereka pun mengajak Hanabi dan Hinata untuk beristirahat di sebuah tempat makan.

"Hanabi, Hinata kalian pesan saja apa yang kalian mau. Dengar jangan pernah pergi dari tempat ini, sampai ibu kembali. Kalian dengar?" Tanya Ibunya.

"Ya kaa-san, kami akan tetap di sini." Jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ibu pergi, jaga Hanabi ya…" Ucap ibunya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedua anak tersebut.

Sudah sekitar dua jam Hanabi dan Hinata duduk di tempat itu dan memesan beberapa makanan. Hanabi mulai bosan dan gelisah karena sedari tadi Hinata membujuknya untuk tetap diam di tempat.

"Kita tunggu kaa-san dulu Hanabi." Bujuk Hinata.

"Nee-chan sudah dua jam lebih kita menunggu, aku bosan."

Hinata menghela napas, "Hanabi tolong dengarkan nee-chan. Kita tunggu kaa-san sebentar lagi ya…"

"Kaa-san aku mau main…" Hanabi mulai menangis.

Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia terus saja mencari alasan realistis untuk menahan Hanabi. Namun sepertinya Hanabi sudah tidak bisa sabar lagi.

"Baiklah… begini saja. Nee-chan akan pergi mencari kaa-san, tapi Hanabi tunggu di sini ya…" Ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah. Tapi nee-chan harus cepat ya… Hanabi bosan jika harus menunggu lama." Hanabi kini tampak lebih tenang dan membiarkan Hinata pergi.

Hinata pergi berkeliling untuk mencari sang ibu ke seluruh bagian taman tersebut, namun tidak menemukan apapun. Ketika sampai pada suatu lokasi yang sangat sepi, Hinata tidak sadar bahwa dirinya diikuti oleh segerombolan orang. Dan saat itulah Hinata dibawa oleh orang-orang tersebut.

Saat Hanabi menunggu kedatangan Hinata dan ibunya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Hanabi." Ucap orang tersebut.

"Tou-san…" Ucap Hanabi dengan sangat senang.

"Di mana Hinata?" Tanya ayah Hanabi dengan wajah panik.

Hanabi tahu dan melihat dengan jelas wajah ayahnya yang tampak sangat panik.

"Ada apa tou-san? Nee-chan hanya pergi mencari kaa-san sebentar, dia akan kembali sebentar lagi kok." Ucap Hanabi.

"Sudah berapa lama Hinata pergi?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu." Jawab Hanabi.

Saat ayahnya sedang sibuk menelpon seseorang, tiba-tiba ponsel yang ada di tangan Hanabi berbunyi. Hanabi melihat nomor yang tidak dikenalnya dan mematikan begitu saja sambungan telepon itu. Namun telepon itu terus saja berbunyi, walau Hanabi sudah menolak panggilan itu berkali-kali.

"Siapa?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Tidak tahu tou-san, dia selalu menelpon." Hanabi pun memberikan ponselnya segera setelah terdengar panggilan dari nomor yang sama.

Ponsel itu kini berada di tangan ayah Hinata, "Hallo…"

 _"Akhirnya diangkat juga. Hiashi kau masih ingat aku?"_ Suara yang terdengar sangat familiar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Wajah Hiashi tampak tidak senang dan khawatir.

 _"Tou-san… hiks… kaa-san terluka… tolong kaa-san tousan."_

Hiashi sangat mengenal suara itu, Hinata. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan sampai kau menyentuh keluargaku."

 _"Terlambat Hiashi… istrimu sudah akan pergi selamanya. Apa anakmu juga harus ikut_?" Tanya si penelpon.

"Jangan sentuh Hinata! Kalau kau sentuh maka kau akan mati!" Hiashi sudah sangat marah.

 _"Kau mengancamku Hiashi? Tou-san sakit! Jangan-jangan! Sakit… sakit… tou-san tolong Hinata."_

"Hinata…"

 _"Kau dengar itu Hiashi. Kalau kau masih mengancamku, maka aku pastikan anakmu menyusul ibunya yang sedang sekarat."_ Terdengar suara tertawa dari si penelpon.

"Baiklah apa maumu?" Hiashi menyerah.

 _"Mundur dari kepemimpinanmu."_

Hiashi menarik napas, jika ia harus mundur demi Hinata, maka ia mundur. "Baiklah."

 _"Mereka akan kukembalikan ketika kau resmi mundur. Dan kuperingatkan, ketika identitasku terbongkar, bersiaplah kehilangan kedua putrimu."_

Tidak lama setelah kejadian itu, tepat pada hari kemunduran Hiashi dari kepemimpinannya sebagai ketua yakuza. Hinata berhasil ditemukan bersama ibunya yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Setelah kejadian itu Hinata tidak pernah keluar rumah, bahkan hanya sekedar berbicara ia tidak mau. Selalu menangis saat tertidur bahkan bermimpi buruk, benar-benar menyiksa Hinata. Hinata bahkan mengalami berbagai phobia sekaligus, namun yang menjadi masalah ketika ia melihat darah dan kekerasan.

Seluruh keluarga sudah melakukan berbagai terapi tapi tidak ada yang bisa menghilangkan ketakutannya. Bahkan untuk menceritakan hal yang terjadi pada malam-malam ia diculik, Hinata tidak mau.

 **Flashback Off**

"Semuanya salahku, jika aku menuruti perintah kaa-san pasti nee-chan tidak seperti ini. Neji dan aku sampai belajar psikologi untuk mengobati nee-chan tapi sia-sia." Hinata menangis mengingat setiap kejadian yang terjadi.

"Semua telah terjadi." Gaara memikirkan berbagai hal dan bertanya, "Jadi bagaimana sekarang keadaannya?"

"Seperti yang nii-san lihat. Hinata-nee akan ketakutan saat melihat hal seperti darah dan kekerasaan fisik." Terang Hanabi.

"Kotak tadi?"

"Itu foto nee-chan dan kaa-san saat kejadian itu. Foto-foto itu akan selalu ada di rumah ini tanpa tahu siapa pengirimnya."

Gaara bingung bukannya mencari seseorang itu sangat mudah untuk orang-orang setingkat keluarga Hyuuga.

Seakan tahu akan pertanyaan Gaara, Hinata langsung menjawab, "Hinata-nee melarang siapa pun mencari tahu."

"Kena-"

"Hanabi-sama…" Pelayan itu mendapat pandangan bingung, "Hinata-sama terus berteriak." Laporan seorang pelayan menghentikan percakapan Gaara dan Hanabi.

 **-0o0o0-**

Bergegas mereka memasuki kamar Hinata dan dikejutkan dengan Hinata yang melempar segala benda pecah belah yang berada di sekitar, para pelayanan berusaha menenangkan namun semua sia-sia.

"Ti-tidak jangan mendekat!" Teriak Hinata pada seorang pelayan yang mencoba mendekat.

"Tenanglah Hinata-sama." Bujuk seorang pelayang yang kemudian berhasil menghentikan pergerakan Hinata.

"Nee-chan." Panggil Hanabi yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Hinata.

"Lepas! Lepas! Aku sudah menutup mulutku, kenapa kalian masih menerorku." Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri.

Hanabi mencoba menenangkan kakaknya yang lepas kendali, menangis dan meraung-raung. "Nee-chan tenanglah… Kami tidak akan melukai nee-chan." Bujukan dilakukan oleh Hanabi.

"Ti-tidak! Kalian berbohong." Teriak Hinata.

Yang terlihat di mata Hinata hanya kepedihan, kesedihan dan rasa duka. Sungguh melihat kakaknya seperti itu, Hanabi tidak kuat. Ia kembali membujuk, "Semua yang ada di sini sayang terhadap nee-chan, jadi kumohon nee-chan tenang ya…"

"Lepas! Lepas!" Hinata tidak dapat mengendalikan pemikirannya, yang terbayang hanya peristiwa penculikan saat ia kecil.

Hanabi menyerah mungkin kali ini, ia harus memakai cara lain. Sebuah bujukkan tidak lagi mempan untuk Hinata, maka harus memikirkan cara alternative lainnya.

"Ambilkan suntik di laci kamarku." Perintah Hanabi pada kepala pelayan.

"Ta-tapi…" Sungguh semua pelayan memandang kasihan pada Hanabi dan Hinata.

Hanabi memejamkan mata dan menarik napas, "AMBIL SEKARANG." Perintah mutlak.

Gaara berdiri di ambang pintu, melihat apa yang terjadi. Sebuah kerutan pada dahinya semakin terlihat jelas, saat seorang pelayan membawa peralatan kesehatan. Sebuah suntik diisi dengan cairan yang Gaara pun tidak tahu apa fungsinya.

"Pegangi nee-chan."

Hinata semakin memberontak tidak ingin Hanabi mendekat, "Kaa-san."

Sungguh semua terkejut mendengar panggilan Hinata, "Mereka ingin melukai Hinata juga."

Gaara tahu sekarang, gadis itu tidak dengan pikiran jernih. Gadis itu, gadis yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya, kini sedang menghayalkan peristiwa-peristiwa kelam yang pernah terjadi padanya.

"Lepaskan Hinata!" Tapi tidak seorang pun melepaskan, semua menutup telinga.

"Hanabi!" Seseorang masuk dengan marah.

"Nii-san…"

Neji yang baru saja pulang seketika dikejutkan dengan teriakan Hinata. Dengan perasaan gusar ia berlari menuju sumber suara dengan kemarahan. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"I-Ini…" Mencoba menjelaskan namun suaranya sama sekali tidak keluar. Melihat Hinata yang meraung ketakutan padanya menggoreskan perasaan bersalah. "Maaf."

"Sudah kukatakan jangan menenangkan Hinata dengan obat-obatan."

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Hanabi.

"Aku mohon lepas." Teriak Hinata.

Hanabi dan Neji melupakan perasaan mereka masing-masing dan melihat ke arah Hinata yang masih meraung. Namun tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan, jika sudah seperti ini maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikat kaki dan tangan Hinata.

Tindakan jahat, kejam, tidak berperasaan? Jika terus dibiarkan maka Hinata akan melukai dirinya sendiri. Suntikan penenang? Terlalu beresiko dan penggunaan terus menerus menyebabkan ketergantungan.

Hatinya terhunyut melihat Hinata yang akan diikat oleh pelayan, salah satu pelayang telah berhasil mengikat kakinya. Hinata masih menangis dan berusaha melepaskan ikatan itu. Dengan langkah tegas ia maju mendekat Hinata.

"Lepas." Suara itu bukan dari Hinata tapi dari Gaara. Semua yang ada di sana berhenti dan melihat ke arah Gaara dan beralih ke Neji dan Hanabi. "Kukatakan lepaskan istriku."

Aura tidak menyenangkan keluar dari Gaara, memaksa semua pelayan menjauh dari Hinata. Hinata yang bebas kembali melempar barang-barang. Gaara menghindari lemparan itu. Hanabi dan Neji hanya diam.

"Hinata…" Sebuah suara memanggil lembut.

Sekarang Hinata sudah ada dalam pelukan Gaara. Mencoba meronta, tapi Gaara tidak mempedulikannya, masih memeluk Hinata dan mencium puncak kepala Hinata, mencoba menenangkan. "Aku bersamamu. Tidak ada yang bisa melukai istriku."

Seketika Hinata diam tidak melawan, raungannya digantikan oleh isakan kecil. Dalam pelukan itu Gaara membisikkan sesuatu hingga membuat Hinata memeluk Gaara erat dan mengangguk.

Seluruhnya tercengang melihat Gaara yang langsung dengan mudahnya menenangkan Hinata. Kebahagiaan terpancar dari seluruh orang yang ada di ruang itu karena Hinata dan Gaara yang berpelukan.

"Lebih baik semuanya keluar." Ucap Neji dan di setuju oleh orang-orang tersebut. "Ayo, Hanabi biar mereka berdua. Gaara lebih bisa menenangkannya."

Gaara membuka ikatan pada kaki Hinata. "Apakah sakit?" Tanya Gaara.

Hinata menggeleng sebagai jawaban, "Maaf…" Hinata berucap.

Gaara mengecup lama kening Hinata, "Tidak ada yang salah. Lebih baik kau tidur."

"Gaa-gaara jangan pergi." Hinata memegang tangan Gaara.

"Hn, aku tidak akan pergi." Perkataan Gaara menenangkan Hinata.

Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang letih. Gaara dengan sabar berada di samping Hinata, tidur dengan memeluk sang istri. Sesekali kecupan di kening ia berikan untuk Hinata hingga ia mulai ikut tertidur.

'Aku akan mencari tahu siapa yang melakukan ini padamu' Batin Gaara.

 **-0o0o0-**

Bisik Gaara untuk menenangkan Hinata.

 _ **"Aku akan menjagamu dan keluarga dari mereka yang menyakitimu, aku berjanji. Jadi tenanglah… Hime."**_

 **TBC**

 **Terima Kasih Telah Bersedia Membaca Karyaku**

 **Jika Kamu Berkenan, Favorite-Follow-Review Cerita ini.**

 **HORAS!**


	5. 5 Perusahaan

**Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Guardian©Angels0410**

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, perasaannya terasa sangat ringan berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelum. Apa secepat ini Hinata merasakan kenyamanan dari seorang Gaara yang baru saja dikenalnya?

Ketika hendak turun dari tempat tidur, pandangan Hinata terhenti pada benda di atas nakas. Dengan langkah pelan Hinata berdiri di depan nakas itu dan mengambil benda di atasnya. "Apa belum cukup yang kalian lakukan?" Hinata berucap pada sebuah bingkai foto yang tadi diambilnya dari atas nakas.

Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar mendekati Hinata, "Hinata." Namun Hinata tak mendengar namanya disebut. Hingga sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu Hinata dan menyadarkannya. Dengan gerakan cepat Hinata berputar ke arah pelaku. "Ga-Gaara…"

"Tidak perlu setakut itu." Ucap Gaara saat melihat raut wajah Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng dengan cepat, "Bukan."

Gaara hanya menatap Hinata lekat, "Lalu?"

"A-Aku hanya terkejut." Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk, "A-aku kira ada orang lain."

Gaara mendekati Hinata dan mengangkat wajah Hinata, membuat tatapan mereka saling beradu. "Jangan menunduk ketika bicara."

Hinata menatap mata itu, mata _jade_ yang kini menatapnya tajam namun meneduhkan di saat bersamaan. Pemikiran Hinata bagai hanya tertuju pada mata itu, _'Cantik.'_

Gaara kemudian menjauh dari Hinata, "Persiapkan barang-barang yang akan kau bawa. Kita akan pulang sekarang."

"Se-sekarang?" Tanya Hinata.

Langkah Gaara terhenti untuk menoleh melihat Hinata yang masih dengan posisi yang sama, "Ya."

 **-0o0o0-**

Ada yang berbeda dari tingkah Gaara yang menurut Hinata tidak seperti biasanya. Akan tetapi cukupkah dalam hitungan hari Hinata dapat mengenal pria itu secara keseluruhan, tidak mungkin.

Sarapan pagi ini hanya ada Gaara dan Hinata. Orang-orang yang menjadi penghuni rumah ini sudah pergi sejak pagi-pagi sekali. Ayahnya harus mengurusi masalah perusahaan, Neji harus mengurusi urusannya dan Hanabi yang sudah berangkat sekolah. Walaupun Neji seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan psikologi, namun ia juga seorang CEO di perusahaan ayahnya.

"Ga-Gaara…" Panggilan Hinata tidak digubris oleh Gaara. Mencoba memanggil sekali lagi dengan nada yang lebih keras, "Gaara…"

Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang ketika mata itu menatap kearahnya secara tiba-tiba. Wajah Gaara tampak tidak senang melihat Hinata dan itu membuat Hinata tidak berani untuk berbicara dan memandang makanannya.

"Tenang dan habiskan makananmu." Gaara hanya memandang sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

Hinata menurut dengan perintah Gaara, lebih tepatnya Hinata takut melihat Gaara. Bagi Hinata, Gaara yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah Gaara yang kemarin malam memeluknya dan menenangkan hatinya. Gaara yang berada di hadapannya sekarang, adalah Gaara yang dingin.

 **-0o0o0-**

Hinata kini memandangi sebuah tangga dengan kedua tangan memegangi dua koper ukuran besar. Pandangannya tertuju pada ujung tangga yang jauh. Matanya melirik dua koper yang berada di sebelah kiri dan kanan tubuhnya. Tidak mungkin bisa membawa dua koper tersebut sekaligus.

Dengan langkah pelan Hinata menuruni anak tangga rumahnya dan membawa sebuah koper dengan susah payah. Hinata ingin meminta bantuan, tapi tidak ada orang lain selain Gaara. Dan saat ini Gaara pun sedang di luar rumah sibuk dengan sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Se-sedikit lagi…" Hinata berucap dalam usahanya yang masih membawa satu buah koper untuk turun ke lantai bawah, "Se-sedikit lagi."

Gaara yang sibuk dengan telponnya dan merasa lama menunggu Hinata, masuk kembali untuk memanggil Hinata. "Kiba, hubungi aku sepuluh menit lagi." Gaara menutup telponnya dan masuk kembali.

" _Kami-sama_!" Teriak Hinata, ketika hendak turun pada tangga terakhir, Hinata salah memijak anak tangga terakhir. Membuat tubuhnya oleng ke belakang, bersamaan dengan koper yang juga ikut tertarik.

"Hah… Untung saja." Ucap Gaara.

Ternyata sebelum Hinata benar-benar jatuh, Gaara sudah dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Hinata.

"Gaara…"

"Kalau perlu bantuan, bicaralah." Gaara memposisikan tubuh Hinata dengan benar, kemudian beralih mengambil koper-koper milih Hinata. "Jangan membuat dirimu dalam bahaya."

Ucapan Gaara membuat perasaan hangat pada hati Hinata dan Hinata menyukainya.

"Ayo, kita harus segera berangkat." Ucap Gaara seraya menarik kedua koper besar Hinata.

"Baik." Ucap Hinata sambil mengikuti langkah Gaara.

 **-0o0o0-**

Sepanjang perjalanannya terasa sangat lama, Hinata hanya bisa memandang sekeliling dan terkadang mengutak atik ponselnya. Walaupun terlihat sibuk sendiri, ternyata pikiran Hinata hanya tertuju pada pria yang tengah bertelpon sambil melajukan mobilnya lambat. Kebetulan saat ini perjalanan mereka dihalau oleh kemacetan yang panjang.

"Kiba. Sudah kukatakan tunggu aku di sana. Jangan lakukan pengambilan keputusan apapun." Ucap Gaara pada orang di sebrang telpon tersebut.

Hinata melirik wajah Gaara yang sudah diselimuti aura-aura gelap.

"Siapa dia berani mengancamku!?" Suara Gaara sudah mulai meninggi, "Sudah aku katakan jangan lakukan apapun!"

Hinata sudah tidak bisa membiarkan Gaara terus berteriak, apalagi melihat situasi saat ini.

"Ga-Gaara…" Panggil Hinata.

"Aku tidak memiliki masalah dengan perusahaan si brengsek itu. Brengsek!" Teriak Gaara.

Suara Gaara mungkin saja didengarkan oleh orang lain dan Hinata tidak mau itu. "Gaara."

"Diamlah!" Bentak Gaara.

Seketika waktu bagai berhenti di mata Hinata. Mendengar pria di sebelahnya berteriak padanya, membuatnya takut hingga sebuah tangisan terdengar melantun di dalam mobil Gaara. "Hiks, maaf."

Gaara tersadar dengan perbuatannya, ketika sebuah isak tangis terdengar di telinganya. Terlihat dengan jelas, Hinata yang kini ketakutan melihatnya dan mundur hingga menggempet pada pintu mobilnya.

"Hah… Kiba tunggu saja di sana." Gaara menutup telponnya. "Hinata…" Ia memanggil dengan lembut dan tangannya pun bergerak ingin menyentuh Hinata.

Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang, napasnya mulai tidak teratur karena ulah Gaara yang membentaknya. Dan ketika tangan Gaara semakin mendekatinya, dengan cepat Hinata menepis tangan itu. Pikirannya sungguh tidak ingin melakukan itu, namun entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa bergerak sendiri. Isakannya pun tidak dapat ia tahan.

Gaara tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, karena ia memang yang salah. Cukup lama terdiam dengan situasi seperti itu, sampai akhirnya Gaara mencoba bersuara. "Aku akan ke kantor. Kau ingin ikut atau pulang saja?"

Hinata tidak menjawab.

"Kalau begitu akan aku antar pulang saja." Ucap Gaara.

"I-Ikut…"

Akhirnya Hinata berbicara juga, walau Hinata tidak melihat ke arah Gaara. Namun itu lebih baik bagi Gaara, daripada melihat Hinata terus diam. Hinata sudah tidak seperti tadi, kini wajahnya nampak kelelahan.

 **-0o0o0-**

Sungguh perjalanan yang cukup memakan waktu lama. Kediaman Hyuuga dan perusahaan Gaara sangatlah jauh ditambah lagi dengan kemacetan yang terjadi. Butuh waktu lebih dari dua jam untuk sampai di Sabaku Corp.

Gaara memanggil nama Hinata untuk membangunkan Hinata yang tertidur, "Hinata…"

Karena memanggil namanya tidak bisa membangunkan Hinata, Gaara pun menyerah. Ia membuka pintu di sampingnya, berjalan menuju pintu di samping Hinata dan membukanya. Dengan pelan ia membuka _seatbell_ yang dikenakan Hinata dan menggendongnya tanpa berniat lagi membangunkan Hinata.

"Terlalu lelah menangis." Ucap Gaara yang melihat wajah lelah Hinata dengan mata yang sembab dan sesekali sesenggukan dalam tidurnya.

Saat memasuki perusahaannya, beberapa karyawan menatap dengan mata melotot ke arah Gaara. Bagaimana bisa seorang Gaara yang tidak pernah terlihat bersama wanita manapun. Kini tengah menggendong seorang wanita yang tengah tertidur.

"Kerjakan tugas kalian." Perintah Gaara. Ternyata Gaara tahu bahwa dirinya tengah diperhatikan, lebih tepatnya diplototi oleh karyawan di perusahaannya.

"Woi! Gaara." Panggil seseorang yang berada di dalam lift, tepat tak jauh dari depan Gaara. Ternyata pria itu menahan lift yang akan bergerak naik. "Cepat."

Gaara hanya memasang wajah malasnya dan tetap berjalan santai. Saat ia sudah memasuki lift dan pintu sudah menutup. Orang yang tadi memanggilnya juga bereaksi sama dengan para karyawan yang melihat Gaara.

"Gaara. Untuk apa kau membawa perempuan ini kemari." Pria itu terus melihat ke arah Hinata, "Walaupun kau memberikan dia sebagai hadiah terhadap mereka, mereka tidak akan mau. Percayalah!"

Ucapan itu membuat perempatan siku-siku di kening Gaara. Tapi belum lagi Gaara menanggapi, pria itu kembali berbicara.

"Tapi dia cantik juga sih, berikan saja dia padaku." Kiba tidak menyadari raut kekesalan Gaara. Ia malah mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Hinata.

"Jangan sentuh dia."

Gerakan Kiba terhenti, ia memandang wajah Gaara dan barulah ia menyadari raut marah Gaara. Sedari tadi ia tidak menyadari karena hanya menatap Hinata.

"Dia istriku dan jika kau menyentuhnya akan kupatahkan tanganmu dan kuberikan pada anjing-anjingmu."

Kiba tidak dapat berkata lagi, hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya yang kian menghambat jalan pernapasannya. Dengan ketakutan ia berkata, "Ba-baiklah."

 **Ting.** Suara lift dan pintu yang terbuka menandakan bahwa mereka sudah sampai pada lantai yang di tuju.

"Tunggu saja di ruang rapat, aku akan menyusul setelah membawanya ke ruanganku." Perintah Gaara.

"Baik."

Setelah Kiba cukup jauh dari Gaara, ia baru dapat bernapas lega. Ingatkan dia untuk tidak sekali-kali mengganggu istri Gaara. Bisa-bisa saat itu juga, nyawanya akan pergi menuju _Kami-sama_ lebih cepat.

 **-0o0o0-**

Kiba memasuki ruang rapat dengan beberapa berkas yang ada di tangannya. Kiba adalah sekretaris Gaara. Apakah kalian berpikir kenapa sekretaris Gaara adalah pria? Jawabannya, karena Gaara membenci perempuan-perempuan yang mendaftar menjadi sekretarisnya. _Make up_ tebal seperti emak-emak, tidak sopan dengan pakaian yang terbuka sana-sini, kecentilan, dan yang paling parah ada seorang perempuan yang berani menyerang Gaara. Dasar perempuan-perempuan liar.

"Kita akan memulai rapat sebentar lagi." Perkataan Kiba menghentikan omongan-omongan sumbang mengenai Gaara.

Saat ini di ruangan tersebut, terdapat dua pemilik perusahaan besar di Konoha. Salah satunya adalah Hyuuga corp, kalian pasti tahu perusahaan siapa itu. Dan satu lagi adalah perusahaan yang sudah lama menjadi saingan Hyuuga corp.

"Apa Sabaku itu orang yang tidak tepat waktu?" Sindir seorang di ruangan itu.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya." Suara itu berasal dari Gaara yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut. "Lebih baik kita mulai rapatnya, aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan."

"Baiklah kita mulai saja tanpa berbasa-basi." Ucap orang yang tadi menyindir keterlambatan Gaara. "Aku ingin membeli saham yang anda miliki di Hyuuga Corp, berapa pun harganya." Ucapnya dengan percaya diri.

"Dasar licik." Ucapan ini keluar dari bibir pemilik Hyuuga Corp, Hyuuga Neji.

"Apapun untuk menjatuhkan Hyuuga Corp dan dalam bisnis semua adalah sah." Orang itu tersenyum meremehkan.

Gaara yang memiliki saham sebesar dua puluh persen di perusahaan kakak iparnya tersebut hanya mendengar secara seksama.

"Aku sudah memiliki tiga puluh lima persen dan jika aku mendapatkan dua puluh persen milik Sabaku. Sahamku akan lebih banyak darimu Neji, lima puluh lima persen."

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya. Bukannya orang itu hanya memiliki saham sebesar lima belas persen dan kenapa sekarang sudah sebesar itu. "Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Dia memaksa perusahaan-perusahaan lain untuk menjual sahamnya secara paksa." Jawab Neji.

"Cara apapun akan kulakukan dan tidak ada yang dirugikan bukan?" Orang itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kau memang brengsek Itachi!" Habis sudah kesabaran Neji.

"Tenanglah Neji-san." Kiba menengahi obrolan panas Neji dan Itachi. "Lebih baik kita dengarkan jawaban Gaara-san"

Sebenarnya Gaara tidak mengetahui apa yang menjadi pokok persoalan antara Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Namun berdasarkan keterangan Kiba, Gaara sekarang mengerti bahwa Itachi Uchiha hanya ingin menjatuhkan Hyuuga saja.

"Aku tidak akan menjualnya namun akan aku berikan." Ucap Gaara dengan tenang.

Seketika Kiba mengangak mendengar jawaban Gaara. Dua puluh persen itu jika dijual pasti akan menghasilkan uang yang sangat banyak dan dapat membangun Sabaku corp. Kiba sangat tidak habis pikir dengan keputusan temannya sekaligus bosnya itu. Sedangkan Neji memandang tidak bersahabat pada adik iparnya itu. Dan kalian tahu Itachi sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Neji.

"Memberinya sebagai hadiah kepada Hyuuga Hinata." Ternyata ucapan Gaara tadi belumlah selesai. "Bisakan kalau begitu Neji-san?"

Itachi seketika merasakan amarah meluap di hatinya. "Maksudmu?!"

"Aku memberinya kepada Hyuuga Hinata, istriku." Jawab Gaara.

"Istri?" Seolah tertohok sesuatu, Itachi menggebrak meja ruang rapat tersebut.

Neji melihat tingkah Itachi yang sudah di luar batas, "Sabaku dan Hyuuga sudah menjadi satu keluarga."

"Brengsek kau Neji." Itachi memandang penuh kilat kemarahan, "Kau kira aku akan berhenti? Malah aku akan menjatuhkan Hyuuga dan Sabaku."

Setelah menyatakan itu, Itachi langsung meninggalkan ruang rapat begitu saja. Sedangkan Neji dan Gaara masih di dalam untuk mengurusi beberapa hal.

 **-0o0o0-**

"Ma-Matsuri-san… Apa Gaara masih lama?"

Matsuri melirik gadis yang tadi dibawa oleh bosnya dan menjawab, "Mungkin sebentar lagi, Hinata-san"

Ternyata Hinata sudah terbangun dari tidur dan sedang menunggui Gaara di dalam ruangannya. Hinata sedang bersama salah satu pekerja di kantor Gaara. Bisa di katakan Matsuri adalah pekerja yang sangat dipercayai Gaara.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka, namun bukan sosok Gaara yang Hinata lihat.

"Kiba, apa Gaara sudah selesai?" Tanya Matsuri pada pria yang baru masuk tadi.

Kiba hanya mengangguk, mengambil beberapa berkas dan membuka pintu kembali.

"Mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Matsuri.

Kiba hanya menatap sekilas pada Matsuri, "Mau apa lagi kalau bukan bekerja."

"Menyebalkan!" Balas Matsuri.

Hinata hanya menatap interaksi itu tanpa niat mengintrupsi hingga Kiba benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Ma-Matsuri-san apa sekarang aku dapat menemui Gaara?" Tanya Hinata pada Matsuri yang tadi sedang sibuk menyusun kertas-kertas yang ia tahu sangat penting.

"Bisa. Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Matsuri sambil menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Ti-tidak perlu Matsuri-san. Aku bisa menemuinya sendiri. Matsuri-san beritahu saja dimana Gaara berada."

Matsuri tersenyum melihat Hinata, "Baiklah. Hinata-san tinggal jalan ke sebelah kiri sampai ujung. Di sanalah Gaara berada."

"Terima kasih Matsuri-san." Hinata dengan sigap berdiri dan berjalan keluar pintu.

(0-0)/

Saat menuju ruangan yang dimaksudkan Matsuri, Hinata merasa bahwa dirinya sedang menjadi bahan perhatian orang-orang. Namun Hinata yang sedang sangat senang, hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan menunduk pada beberapa orang yang tersenyum padanya.

Hati Hinata sedang berbunga-bunga karena memikirkan Gaara yang tadi menggendongnya. Ditambah dengan perkataan Matsuri, yang menyatakan bahwa Gaara mengakui Hinata sebagai istri. Ya ampun… Hinata berpikir bahwa Gaara tidak akan bisa menerima pernikahan mereka. Ya kalian pasti mengetahui alasannya mengapa Hinata berfikiran begitu.

"Hinata."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hinata langsung saja menoleh pada asal suara.

 **Deg**

Wajah Hinata memucat begitu saja, saat melihat orang itu. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya dan tubuhnya sudah bergetar karena sosok yang sedang memandangnya dengan tersenyum. "Ni-Nii-san.."

 **TBC**

 **Terima Kasih Telah Bersedia Membaca Karyaku**

 **Jika Kamu Berkenan, Favorite-Follow-Review Cerita ini.**

 **HORAS!**


	6. 6 Uchiha dan Hyuuga

**Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Guardian©Angels0410**

 **Deg**

Seketika wajah Hinata memucat saat melihat orang dihadapannya. Seakan pusaran menariknya untuk tetap tertuju pada orang itu. Orang-orang yang berjalan pun tidak terlihat oleh Hinata. Perasaannya membuatnya berkeringat dingin hingga tubuhnya bergetar saat matanya bertabrakan langsung dengan sosok yang sedang memandangnya secara intens.

Ucapan Hinata terbata menandakan kegugupan yang dirasanya. "Ni-Nii-san…"

"Kau masih mengingatku?"

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Bagi Hinata sangat tidak mungkin untuk melupakan orang yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Senang mengetahui bahwa kau masih mengenalku Hinata-chan."

Sungguh Hinata tidak tahu harus berbicara bagaimana atau membicarakan apapun. "…"

Orang dihadapannya memanggil. "Hinata."

"Y-Ya Itachi-nii?" Jawaban Hinata sangat terlihat gugup di depan Itachi.

"Bisakah aku berbicara berdua denganmu?" Tanya Itachi.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Kepalanya tertunduk untuk melihat kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan. Ini kebiasaan Hinata jika ia merasa tidak nyaman terhadap orang lain. Dan kali ini perasaan tidak nyaman itu dirasakan saat berhadapan dengan Itachi.

"I-Itu… a-aku harus menemui seseorang." Jawab Hinata masih dengan posisi menunduk.

Jawaban Hinata adalah sebuah penolakan halus yang dilayangkan pada Itachi. Sehalus apapun penolakan itu, tetap saja itu adalah penolakan, sangat terlarang bagi seorang Uchiha. Namun seorang Uchiha tidak akan berlaku kasar, dia akan lebih menyukai permainan mental. Dengan sebuah seringai ia berkata, "Kau masih sama seperti dulu Hinata."

Itachi mengetahui Hinata tertekan saat bertemu dan berbicara dengannya, tapi ia memang sengaja untuk terus menekan Hinata. "Aku dengar kau telah menikah." Itachi melipat keduatangannya di depan dada, menikmati setiap ekspresi Hinata. "Tapi sayang kita tidak bisa menjadi keluarga. Seperti yang adik kecilku dulu katakan."

Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang. Ucapan itu sangat mengganggunya, terlalu menekan dan mengingatkannya pada suatu hal. Kepalanya memutar kenangan masa lalunya secara paksa.

 **FlashBack On**

Tetesan air terjun dengan bebasnya, tanpa sopan santun membasahi setiap orang. Angin seolah bersenang-senang, mengusik kesenangan orang-orang yang menikmati taman di tengah kota. Saling bekerja sama memberi rasa 'menusuk' pada setiap orang. Taman yang awalnya dipenuhi canda tawa kini berubah menjadi tempat sepi dan suram. Dimana hanya seorang gadis yang tetap di tempat itu, duduk pada ayuran di taman.

"Hinata…" Seseorang memanggil gadis itu dengan nama Hinata. Orang itu datang berlari dengan pakaian yang sudah basah kuyup, berjongkok di depannya dan memegang kedua lutut Hinata. "Hinata… Ayo kita pulang." Ucap orang itu.

"Pergi." Satu jawaban dengan suara yang terdengar sangat rapuh, penuh dengan nada kesakitan. Pandangan yang juga terlihat sangat menyakitkan. Seolah dia benar-benar telah mati, benar-benar tanpa jiwa.

Masih setia berusaha untuk membujuk. Tapi hanya penolakan yang diterima. "Hinata… bisakah kau melupakan semuanya? Ayo kita pulang, nanti kamu sakit kalau terus seperti ini." Walau suaranya terdengar datar dan tenang saat membujuk Hinata, tapi sesungguhnya melihat Hinata seperti ini adalah sebuah penyiksaan.

"Aku rindu kaa-san Neji-nii." Hinata menengadah, memandang langit yang masih menurunkan rintik-rintik air dengan derasnya. "Aku ingin mati Neji-nii." Ucap Hinata tanpa sedikit pun mimik pada wajahnya.

Neji adalah orang yang sekarang ini ada di hadapan Hinata, yang juga merupakan kakaknya.

"Bicara apa kau Hinata!? Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu!" Ketenangan Neji hilang sudah, nada bicaranya menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

Hinata berhenti menatap langit, pandangannya beralih pada Neji. Sebuah senyum keluar dari bibir Hinata, tapi bagi Neji senyum itu sangat menakutkan. Sangat jauh dari senyum adik kecilnya yang manis.

"Apa Neji-nii mau membantuku menyusul kaa-san?" Bisik Hinata.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Hinata, Neji benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia pandang adiknya dengan perasaan bersalah, namun yang dilihatnya sungguh mengejutkan. Hinata sama sekali tidak bergeming, tidak meringis bahkan untuk memegang pipinya yang sudah memerah pun tidak. Yang ada Neji melihat sebuah senyum dari wajah Hinata. Seakan Hinata tidak merasakan apa-apa. Apakah penderitaan Hinata sudah sangat menyakitkan?

"Neji-nii boleh menamparku." Hinata berhenti tersenyum, tangannya kini bergerak memegang dadanya. Seakan ada rasa sakit yang tak terlihat namun sangat menyakiti Hinata. "Tapi bantu aku menyusul kaa-san."

Neji kehilangan semua kekuatannya, ia terduduk. "Hinata…" Neji hanya bisa memanggil namanya dengan wajah sedih.

Pada akhirnya mereka hanya bisa diam dengan posisinya yang masih sama. Seluruh suara yang mereka dengar hanya dari tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang jatuh, dahan yang bergoyang dan guntur yang sekali-sekali ikut meramaikan. Selama itu Hinata terus memandang kosong pada langit dan Neji memandang Hinata. Adik kecilnya, adik kecil yang selalu ia jaga dengan sungguh-sungguh kini terlihat sangat berbeda. Apa yang harus dilakukannya agar Hinatanya kembali?

Lama mereka terdiam hingga ada seseorang yang mendekati mereka memakai sebuah payung. "Neji. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya orang yang baru saja datang.

Neji menoleh pada orang yang berbicara padanya, "Itachi."

"Ayo berdiri." Itachi mengulurkan tangannya, "Apa dia adikmu? Ada apa dengannya?"

Neji menyambut uluran tangan Itachi, mereka berdua sedikit menjauh dari Hinata yang masih saja terdiam. Saat mereka sudah sedikit agak jauh, barulah Neji menjawab. "Dia mengalami tekanan mental."

Itachi sedikit terkejut, "Apa dia alasanmu memilih fakultas psikologi?"

Neji mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelahnya mereka membahas beberapa hal, Itachi ingin sekali membantu Neji dengan beberapa usulan dalam pengobatan yang dapat dilakukan. Walau berbeda fakultas tapi mereka adalah teman yang cukup dekat. Pertemuan mereka dalam acara-acara perusahaan membuat mereka saling mengenal dan menjadi teman dekat seperti sekarang ini.

Dalam pembicaraan Neji dan Itachi yang sedikit melupakan orang lain. Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Entah apa yang diinginkan bocah itu, tapi ketika ia sudah di dekat Hinata, ia malah cuma diam saja.

Hinata yang masih terfokus dengan dunia, mulai teralih ketika matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki yang seusia dengannya tepat berada di dekatnya. Laki-laki itu hanya memandangnya, membuat Hinata bingung dan heran. Karena itu mereka hanya diam dalam mode saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Cantik seperti bulan." Ucap laki-laki itu dengan nada dan wajah yang tergolong tidak seperti orang yang memuji.

Hinata mengerjapkan mata sekali, dua kali, dan berkali-kali. Mendengar ucapan anak itu membuat detak jantungnya terasa lebih kencang. Rona merah pun sedikit muncul pada wajahnya, tapi tetap tidak cukup membuat Hinata mengeluarkan suara lembutnya.

Ketika pembicaraan Itachi dan Neji sudah selesai, mereka kembali mendekati Hinata dengan cara berlari.

"Sasuke, kenapa keluar dari mobil!?" Itachi marah saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah basah kuyup. "Kalau kamu sakit gimana?"

"Hn." Bocah laki-laki yang mendekati Hinata ternyata adalah Sasuke, adik dari Itachi.

"Jangan menjawabku seperti itu Sasuke." Ucap Itachi. Kelihatannya Itachi mulai jengkel dengan cara adiknya itu menjawab dirinya.

"Hn."

Ini pertama kalinya Hinata benar-benar memperhatikan orang lain sejak ibunya meninggalkannya. Melihat Itachi dan Sasuke betengkar membuatnya mengingat masa-masa ketika dia dan Neji dulu. Walaupun betengkar tapi ada aura persaudaraan yang sangat terlihat. Tidak ada niat saling menyakiti walau mereka betengkar. Ia bisa merasakan hangatnya sebuah ikatan saudara dan terutama keluarga.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, aku tidak mau tou-san marah karena anak kesayangannya sakit." Ucap Itachi sambil memayungi adik kecilnya dan memegangi tangan Sasuke. Walau Itachi tahu Sasuke tidak menyukai dirinya dikatakan anak kesayangan, tapi ia tetap melakukannya karena melihat wajah kesal Sasuke adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Itachi.

"Neji, apa kau mau kami antarkan?" Tanya Itachi yang akan segera pulang.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku membawa mobil." Jawab Neji.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan."

Itachi mulai membawa Sasuke pergi, namun sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakan mereka. Tangan itu memegang pakaian Sasuke, membuat Sasuke berhenti diikuti oleh Itachi. Dalam dinginnya rintik hujan Sasuke dapat melihat si pemilik tangan dengan jelas, dia adalah Hinata.

Semua yang ada di sana hanya melihat ke arah Hinata, melihat wajah Hinata yang sedikit memerah dengan tangan masih menggenggam pakaian Sasuke. Sedikitnya Itachi mengerti dengan situasi ini hingga memilih melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

Namun berbeda halnya dengan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa. Ia hanya melihat dengan wajah datar dan bertanya dengan nada dingin, khas seorang Uchiha yang sombong. "Ada apa?"

Hinata diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Tapi tangannya tetap saja memegang pakaian Sasuke, malah genggaman itu sedikit menarik Sasuke mendekat pada Hinata. Itachi dan Neji hanya senyum-senyum melihat kegiatan adik kecil mereka.

"Hinata, kalau tidak mau bicara. Biarkan Sasuke pergi ya…" Tutur Neji. Neji berbicara begitu, karena sejak tadi Hinata tidak bicara apapun. "Maaf ya Sasuke, adik nii-san memang pemalu." Sepertinya Neji sedikit membaca raut kesal pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka orang seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke. Memang usianya masih akan menginjak sembilan tahun, tapi cara dia menanggapi sesuatu sangat melambangkan marganya. "Bicara saja tidak bisa."

Itachi benar-benar merasa tindakan Sasuke keterlaluan, "Sasuke tidak boleh seperti itu." Nasehat Itachi.

Sasuke berusaha tetap bersabar dengan sikap Hinata yang menurutnya membosankan. Tapi entah mengapa ia sendiri pun tetap masih menunggu. Selama ia menunggu, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas mata Hinata. "Kamu bisa bicarakan?" Kali ini suara Sasuke lebih lembut dan berhasil mendapat respon oleh Hinata berupa anggukan.

Ada perasaan senang saat Hinata mulai merespon. Sadar atau tidak, mereka bertiga seolah ditarik dan dipaksa untuk tetap memperhatikan Hinata. Hal yang sangat aneh bukan, tapi memang itulah yang dirasakan oleh mereka.

Dan Neji pun sedang merasakan kebahagia di dalam hatinya, melihat Hinata yang mau menanggapi orang lain. Ini sudah satu tahun sejak Hinata benar-benar diam dan bersuara ketika ia meminta untuk mati. Tapi sekarang untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Hinata seperti ini. Sebuah senyum lebar terpatri di wajah Neji.

"Siapa namamu? Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu jabatan dari Hinata. "Bicara saja."

Hinata bereaksi lama, namun tangannya tetap meraih tangan Sasuke. "Hi-Hina-ta."

Mendengar suara Hinata membuat Sasuke tersenyum, senyum yang sangat indah menurut Hinata. Senyum yang membawanya kembali pada warna dunia. Senyum itu menghangatkan hatinya, mendebarkan jantungnya hingga wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

Saat Hinata dan Sasuke melepas tangan mereka, ada perasaan kecewa pada hati mereka.

"Aniki…" Sasuke memanggil Itachi dengan wajah sangat serius. Saat ia telah mendapatkan perhatian kakaknya lalu ia berkata, "Aku memilih Hinata sebagai istriku."

Tidak perlu waktu lama, wajah Hinata langsung saja memerah sempurna. Itachi benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan adiknya itu. Ia ingin protes, tapi melihat respon dari Neji yang senang melihat adiknya mulai membaik, rasanya ia tidak bisa menghancurkan harapan itu begitu saja.

Dengan menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Hinata, Itachi berucap, "Hinata, kamu harus jadi pasangan Sasuke kelak ya… Jaga dia baik-baik. Oke…" Walau terlihat bercanda, tapi Hinata dan Sasuke menanggapi sangat serius.

Dengan mantap dan tersenyum Hinata menjawab, "Ya."

 **-0o0o0-**

Kegaduhan terjadi di ruang keluarga Hyuuga. Setiap orang dipenuhi tangis dan kemarahan yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Kalian semua brengsek Hyuuga!"

Tidak ada lagi kata-kata sopan yang terdengar, hanya makian dan hujatan yang melonglong keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Setelah apa yang kami lakukan pada kalian, ini kah balasannya?!"

"Jaga ucapanmu Itachi!"

"Diam kau Neji. Mulai saat ini kami memutuskan semua hubungan yang ada diantara Uchiha dan Hyuuga." Ucapan itu penuh kesungguhan dan keseriusan. "Dasar PEMBUNUH."

Neji yang mencoba bersabar, sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Dengan cepat ia memukul Itachi hingga terjatuh dan memuntahkan sedikit darah.

Itachi memandang penuh rasa marah pada perempuan yang berada di belakangan Neji, "Kau membunuhnya. Kaulah pembunuhnya…" Ucapannya semakin dingin, sarat akan dendam, "Hinata."

 **FlashBack Off**

Hinata tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Bayangan masa itu kembali mengingatkannya, kembali menghantam kesadaran hatinya. Hinata benar-benar sudah tidak ingin mendengarkannya lagi, tapi Itachi terus saja mengucapkan hal-hal menyakitkan.

"Adikku bahkan lebih percaya padamu." Itachi tertawa melihat raut ketakutan Hinata, "Dan pada akhirnya ia berakhir seperti sampah."

Deg

Wajah Hinata sudah seperti mayat hidup, pucat dan berkeringat, napasnya memburu, tangannya bergetar. Air yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya kini mengalir menuruni pipinya. Sekuat apapun ia menahannya tetap sia-sia. Semua yang dikatakan Itachi menyakitinya. Hanya ada satu hal yang ingin dilakukannya, lari. Ya, hal ini lah yang selalu dilakukannya lari dan lari. Seperti yang dikatakan dua orang yang paling dicintainya. **_'Larilah Hinata jika kamu tidak sanggup,…' 'Kumohon larilah Hime,…'_**

Detak pada jantungnya mengingatkannya pada tragedy itu. Hinata melangkah mundur.

"Ada apa Sabaku Hinata?" Kalimat itu terdengar mengejek, "Kau kelihatan tidak sehat…"

Hinata semakin mundur, ketika Itachi mencoba mendekat padanya. Saat Itachi semakin dekat, Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya, dan berlari.

Bugh.

Sesuatu menghantam tubuhnya, membuatnya harus kehilangan keseimbangan. Namun sebuah tangan memegangnya erat, memegang pinggangnya, tidak membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh. Dia kenal aroma ini, walau hanya sebentar tapi aroma inilah yang selalu menenangkannya. Didongakkannya kepalanya untuk memastikan orang yang kini memeluknya. Dan tepat dugaannya, orang ini adalah…

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia malah menempelkan wajahnya pada dada orang itu. Memegang erat jas yang dikenakan orang itu dan semakin menangis. "Hiks… Ga-Gaara-kun…" Terus memanggil nama orang yang kini ia jadikan pegangannya untuk tetap berdiri, "Gaara-kun… Hiks… Gaara-kun…"

Gaara tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada istrinya itu, tapi satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui. Sabaku Gaara tidak menyukai orang terdekatnya menangis. Tatapannya sangat tajam penuh amarah ketika melihat Itachi di hadapannya.

Seolah tidak melakukan hal yang salah, Itachi dengan ketenangannya mendekati Gaara dan Hinata. "Hinata kenapa kau menangis?" Itachi benar-benar bermuka dua, tapi perlu banyak muka untuk sekedar mengelabuhi seorang Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Itachi?" Ucap Gaara dengan nada intimidasi.

Itachi memasang wajah biasa, "Tidak ada, kami hanya mengenang masa lalu." Sebuah senyum terlampir di wajah Itachi membuat Gaara muak melihatnya. "Andai Sasuke di sini pasti akan menyenangkan. Sasuke kan selalu ada untukmu, sampai akhirnya Sas-"

"Pu-Pulang…" Hinata menyela ucapan Itachi. Dalam ucapannya ada nada yang terdengar sangat lirih dan penuh akan permohonan, "A-Ayo pulang hiks…"

Gaara memandang Hinata, cengkraman pada jasnya semakin kuat ketika nama Sasuke disebutkan. Ia pun tidak tahu mengapa Hinata bisa sampai seperti ini, namun yang pasti di ketahui Gaara, semua berhubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha.

Dalam pelukan Gaara, Hinata hanya ingin meminta pulang. Sebenarnya Gaara ingin sekali bertanya pada lelaki yang mungkin menjadi penyebab tangisan Hinata. Namun bagi Gaara yang terpenting sekarang ini adalah menenangkan Hinata, "Baiklah. Kita pulang sekarang."

"Tapi Gaara-sama, masih ada rapat yang harus dihadiri," Ucap Kiba pada Gaara, "kita tidak bisa menundanya lagi."

"Batalkan semuanya." Kali ini Gaara tidak ingin berdebat dengan siapapun dan Kiba tahu hal itu, "Baiklah." Ucap Kiba.

(^-^)/ /

Gaara berdiri menghadap kaca jendela besar di ruang kamarnya dan Hinata. Melihat jalanan yang sepi tanpa adanya aktivitas orang-orang. Lampu jalanan yang menyala membuatnya dapat melihat keadaan sekitar. Pemandangan yang sangat biasa namun entah kenapa Gaara suka memandangnya. Terasa udara dingin mengusik pada kulitnya, tapi tetap ia biarkan saja. Keheningan menguasai seluruh ruangan, walau terdapat dua insan di dalamnya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau jelaskan Hinata?" Gaara memecah suasana diam yang cukup lama menguasai mereka berdua.

"…" Hinata tidak menjawab.

Gaara berjalan mendekat pada Hinata yang duduk di atas tempat tidur. Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di depan Hinata dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Ia menatap Hinata yang terus saja menundukkan wajah dan tidak menatapnya. Masih ada ketakutan pada diri Hinata, buktinya saja tubuh Hinata masih gemetar. "Ceritalah apa yang terjadi."

Hinata masih saja diam tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Entah apa yang harus diceritakannya pada Gaara, ia masih belum yakin dengan segalanya. Biarpun itu mungkin membuat Gaara tersinggung dengan sikapnya tapi memang ia belum mempercayai Gaara seutuhnya. Menceritakan masa lalunya kepada orang lain, mungkin saja membahayakan dirinya dan Gaara. Sudah cukup saat itu saja ia menerima kehilangan orang di sekitar. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Gaara, saat ia telah merasa tenang di samping pria itu.

Gaara mendesah berlebihan, namun wajahnya kini mengukir senyuman. Ia sentuh bahu Hinata dan ditariknya dagu Hinata agar menatapnya. "Jika tidak ingin bercerita tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu." Gaara sadar dengan keadaan Hinata dan ia tidak akan memaksakan apapun pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih." Hinata akan menceritakannya, tapi ketika dirinya benar-benar sangat mempercayai Gaara dan ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Dalam masalahnya ia menemukan sosok yang sangat mirip dengan masa lalunya, sosok yang sangat ia rindukan hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa kini ia sudah memeluk Gaara dengan erat.

Salahkah dirinya yang membayangkan sosok masa lalunya? Salahkah dia jika masih mengingat lelaki itu dan berfantasi bahwa Gaara adalah sosok orang di masa lalunya?

Gaara tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hinata, keterkejutannya terhadap pelukan Hinata hanya berlangsung sebentar. Ketika kesadarannya telah terkumpul, ia membalas pelukan itu. Ketika sebuah ucapan terima kasih diucapkan oleh Hinata, Gaara merasa ada perasaan aneh yang terasa sedikit sesak namun juga menggelitik. Untuk pertama kalinya Gaara merasakan hal ini dan itu karena Hinata. "Aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Bisik Gaara.

Biarpun Gaara menyatakan akan menunggu, tapi itu tidak akan benar sepenuh. Melihat sifat Gaara yang tidaklah penyabar, sudah bisa dipastikan ia akan menyelikinya. Selama Hinata belum mau terbuka padanya, maka Gaara akan mencari tahu kebenarannya dengan caranya sendiri.

…

Keesokan harinya Gaara harus mengurusi dokumen-dokumen yang telah menggunung di atas mejanya. Ini sudah menjadi hal biasa untuk ia kerjakan saat ini. Lembar demi lemar kertas ia baca dengan teliti, menilai apa dokumen itu sesuai dengan kebutuhan perusahan atau tidak. Ini benar-benar membuat Gaara lelah, apa lagi rasa penasarannya terhadap kehidupan Hinata.

"Matsuri setelah ini, aku akan langsung pulang. Tolong kamu urus dokumen lainnya." Perintah Gaara.

Belum pernah Matsuri melihat Gaara yang seperti sekarang. Bos nya itu terlihat seperti seseorang yang memiliki banyak pemikiran. Pekerjaan yang selama ini jadi prioritas utamanya kini seakan tidak terlalu penting. Ia tahu, semua hal yang terjadi pada Gaara sekarang ini pasti berkaitan dengan istrinya. "Baik Gaara-sama." Jawabnya sopan.

"Matsuri," Gaara menutup dokumen terakhir di atas mejanya, "panggilkan Kiba sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu lama setelah Matsuri memanggil Kiba, Kiba langsung menghadap Gaara. "Ada apa?" Terdengar tidak sopan tapi begitulah Kiba dan Gaara jika diluar ruangan rapat.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Gaara.

Hanya sebuah kata tanya, Kiba langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Gaara. Helaan napas terdengar dari Kiba, sepertinya ia benar-benar frustasi. "Tidak ada informasi. Baik Uchiha maupan Hyuuga menutup rapat masa lalu mereka."

"Cih." Gaara menatap tajam pada Kiba. "Bahkan info mengenai masa lalu Hyuuga yang sudah dua minggu kuserahkan padamu tidak membuahkan apapun."

Kiba mau berkata apa lagi, selain hanya menggeleng. Gaara pun tidak bisa memaksakan apapun. "Selediki terus, jika ada informasi beritahu aku."

"Baiklah…"

(^-^)/

Saat pintu terbuka mata Gaara langsung terfokus pada wanita bertubuh langsing dan berambut panjang yang sedang menarik sebuah koper besar, Hinata. Dengan berlahan didekatinya Hinata tanpa menimbulkan suara. Saat tepat di belakang Hinata, Gaara menyentuh bahu Hinata.

"Ahh!" Teriak Hinata.

Alis Gaara terangkat, "Sudah kukatakan tidak usah setakut itu."

Hinata mengatur napasnya, setelahnya dengan wajah jengkel Hinata berucap, "Jangan kejutkan aku Gaara-kun."

Gaara tidak menanggapi Hinata, tapi cukup menyenangkan melihat sikap Hinata yang lebih bebas padanya. Sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu, dirinya dan Hinata terasa semakin baik. Walau dalam hal keterbukaan Hinata masih tergolong menutup rapat masalahnya. Tapi bagi Gaara itu sudah lebih baik, "Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Gaara sambil merangkul pinggang ramping Hinata, dan menarik diri Hinata lebih dekat pada dirinya.

"Ya-a." Keadaan mereka terlihat sangat intim dan hal itu membuat Hinata gugup, "Ga-Gaara-kun, ki-kita harus segera berangkat. Temari-nee bisa marah jika kita terlambat."

Gaara segera melepaskan Hinata, ia memang harus segera berangkat. Ntah apa yang dilakukan kakaknya itu, jika ia sampai telat dari jadwal yang telah ditentukan. Gaara pun menggangkat koper dan memasukkannya ke bagasi mobil. "Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang."

Dalam perjalanan mereka hanya berbicara hal-hal seadaanya. Tidak ada hal yang terlalu penting, untuk dibahas. Hari ini mereka berangkat menuju Suna, karena Temari menyatakan bahwa Hinata akan dikenalkan pada seluruh keluarga dan masyarakat Suna. Ini adalah kali pertama Hinata menuju rumah Gaara dan itu membuatnya gugup dan berpikir lebih keras. Hinata memandang Gaara yang fokus melajukan mobil.

"Ada apa?" Gaara menyadari dirinya sedang ditatap sedari tadi.

Wajah Hinata memerah, malu tertangkap telah mencuri pandang. "A-Ano… Gaara-kun apa masih lama lagi?"

Sesaat Gaara melihat Hinata dan kembali fokus pada jalan, "Ya, kemungkinan kita sampai tengah malam nanti. Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Hmm… Aku lapar." Hinata menunduk.

Waktu memang sudah malam, tadi juga mereka langsung berangkat dari rumah tanpa sempat makan malam. "Kalau begitu kita berhenti di depan." Ucap Gaara setelah melihat sebuah restoran.

Mobil terhenti tepat di depan restoran. Gaara segera keluar, namun melihat Hinata yang tak bergerak membuat heran Gaara, "Kenapa?"

"Eh? Ti-Tidak..." Hinata segera melepas _seatbell_ nya dan keluar dari mobil.

Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata saat memasuki restoran itu, mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Apalagi mereka memakai baju _couple_ , walau yang _couple_ cuma warnanya doang.

Setelah memesan makanan, mereka memilih duduk dipojokan ruangan yang dekat dengan sebuah jendela besar di sebelahnya. Dari jendela itu yang terlihat hanya gelap yang memenuhi keadaan diluar restoran.

Aneh, Gaara merasa ada yang berbeda dari Hinata. Wajah Hinata terlihat murung, sekuat apapun Hinata mencoba menutupinya tapi sangat mudah terbaca. "Apa kau pernah ke mari?" Tanya Gaara.

Hinata hanya menggumankan jawaban yang tidak terlalu jelas. Suasana di restoran itu terasa tidak asing bagi Hinata. Dinding putih dengan hiasan piring-piring yang tertata rapi, setiap piring memiliki motif kesukaan Hinata. Bahkan sampai-sampai setiap sudut ruangan dihiasi oleh lavender. Suasana yang tenang dengan lagu yang lembut membuat para pengunjung semakin tenang menikmati suasana. Tak tahukah Gaara, apa yang ada di restoran ini dipenuhi oleh kesukaan Hinata.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka membawa pesanan mereka. Dengan telaten ia meletakkan semua pesanan di atas meja. "Silakan menik-" Pelayan itu berhenti berucap dan melihat kearah Hinata.

"Ehem." Gaara berdehem menyadarkar pelayan tadi. "Apa sudah semuanya?" Tanya Gaara.

Pelayan itu mengangguk, "Ya tuan, silakan menikmati."

Pelayan itu pergi menuju tempatnya, sedikit bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang ada di sana dan kembali lagi membawa pesanan. Bukannya tadi pesanan mereka sudah lengkap, kenapa pelayan itu membawa makanan lain?

"Permisi, ini hidangan special buat Hinata-san." Pelayan itu membuat Gaara dan Hinata bingung, tapi ketika Hinata melihat lekat-lekat pelayan itu, Hinata tersebut tersenyum. Gaara fikir mereka mungkin sudah mengenal.

"Terima kasih Tenten-chan." Ucap Hinata.

Pelayan itu balas tersenyum, "Tidak perlu berterima kasih Hinata-san. Apapun demi pacar Sasuke-sama." Seakan tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Gaara, pelayan itu kembali berucap, "Lain kali datanglah bersama Sasuke-sama, kami semua merindukan kalian."

Setelah berucap begitu, pelayan tadi meninggalkan Gaara dan Hinata. Suasana berubah di antara mereka, wajah Hinata semakin terlihat murung. Tidak ada rasa nikmat ketika lidah mereka mengecap makanan yang mereka pesan. Mungkin ini semua dipengaruhi suasana hati mereka.

"Kenapa semua orang membicarakan Sasuke? Siapa dia sebenarnya." Gaara sudah tidak menyentuh makanannya lagi, ia lebih ingin bertanya pada Hinata yang sudah selesai dengan makanannya.

"…"

Selalu saja tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara jika hal itu berkenaan dengan masa lalu Hinata. Awalnya Gaara tidak mempermasalahkan masa lalu Hinata, tapi saat pelayan itu mengucapkan Sasuke adalah pacar Hinata, saat itu ia merasa berhak untuk mengetahui sesuatu hal. Sampai kapan ia akan menjadi orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui apapun.

Masa lalu Hinata terlalu rumit, namun ia tetap ingin mengetahuinya. Kematian ibu Hinata, hubungan Hinata dengan orang yang bernama Sasuke, hubungan Hinata dan Itachi dan mungkin saja masih ada rahasia lain. Bukannya Gaara adalah suami Hinata, kenapa tidak ada sedikit pun kepercayaan untuk dirinya. "Apa kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku?" Gaara mengguman dengan pelan namun Hinata bisa mendengarnya. Gaara pun pergi berjalan terlebih dahulu dahulu, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam.

 **TBC**

 **Terima Kasih Telah Bersedia Membaca Karyaku**

 **Jika Kamu Berkenan, Favorite-Follow-Review Cerita ini.**

 **HORAS!**


	7. 7 Lembar II

**Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Guardian©Angels0410**

 _Malam ini Hinata termenung di sudut kamarnya, berjongkok sambil terus menangis. Terus meratapi apa yang terjadi di kehidupannya sambil terus mendengar kegaduhan yang terjadi. Dua orang yang selalu dia hormati dan ia sayangi yang kini tengah saling memaki._

" _Kalian semua brengsek Hyuuga!" Hinata menegang mendengar suara teriakan itu, "Setelah apa yang kami lakukan pada kalian, ini kah balasannya?!"_

" _Jaga ucapanmu Itachi!" Balas Neji._

" _Dimana Hinata! Katakan dimana dia!"_

 _Mendengar namanya disebut, Hinata memeluk lututnya semakin erat dalam ketakutannya._

" _Untuk apa kau mencarinya?" Tanya Neji._

" _Dialah pembunuhnya! Adikmu itu yang telah membunuh Sasuke."_

 _Hinata semakin menangis._

" _Diam kau Itachi!" Terikan Neji semakin keras._

" _Mulai saat ini kami memutuskan semua hubungan yang ada diantara Uchiha dan Hyuuga." Ucapan itu penuh kesungguhan dan keseriusan. "Dasar PEMBUNUH."_

" _PEMBUNUH…"_

 _Hinata menggeleng dalam tangisnya._

" _PEMBUNUH…"_

" _PEMBUNUH…"_

" _Ti-Tidak!" Teriak Hinata._

Hinata terbangun dengan nafas memburu, keringat dingin mengucur deras di kening, kejadian itu kembali memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. "Bu-Bukan a-aku hiks… yang membunuh Sasuke-kun…" Ucap Hinata semakin sedih dan lirih. "A-Aku tidak mem hiks membu-bunuhnya."

Berulang kali Hinata ucapkan kalimat itu, "A-Aku tidak membunuh Sasuke-kun." Semakin dalam rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Membuatnya terus menangis cukup lama dan tertidur karena lelah.

-o0o0o-

Kediaman keluarga Sabaku terlihat sangat tenang dan gelap. Lampu di beberapa ruangan pun sudah padam dan jam yang menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Tapi masih ada mobil yang baru memasuki halaman rumah Sabaku. Setelah memarkirkan mobil ditempatnya, orang tersebut keluar dari mobil dan memasuki rumah. Dengan langkah pelan ia melewati ruang tengah.

"Gaara dari mana saja kau?"

Sebuah pertanyaan memberhentikan langkah orang yang baru saja memasuki rumah –Gaara. Gaara menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Temari sedang duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tengah. "Temari apa yang kau lakukan?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Temari, Gaara malah balik bertanya.

"Sopan sekali adikku yang satu ini." Sindir Temari, tapi dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya karna Gaara memang seperti itu. "Aku menunggumu pulang."

Wajah Gaara menyiratkan kebingungan, "Ada apa?"

"Duduklah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Dalam remangnya pencahayaan di ruangan itu, Temari seperti ingin membicarakan hal penting. Nada suara Temari menegaskan hal itu dan Gaara pun mengetahuinya. Tanpa berlama-lama Gaara langsung saja duduk berhadapan dengan Temari. "Katakan." Ucap Gaara.

"Apa kau dengan Hinata sedang bermasalah?" Temari memandang Gaara dengan penuh intimidasi, agar Gaara mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

Gaara menghembuskan napas lelah, "Bisa bicarakan ini besok saja?"

"Tidak." Jawab Temari sangat cepat, "Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa Hinata sampai menangis tadi." Sepertinya Temari sangat ingin mengetahui segala hal yang berkaitan dengan adik iparnya itu.

"Menangis?" Tanya Gaara.

Sekarang Temari menunjukkan wajah emosi, "Ya, menangis. Saat aku ingin mengambil minum dan melewati kamarmu, aku dengar ia menangis dan mengucapkan sesuatu. Dan aku rasa dia sudah lama menangis."

"Oh."

Jawaban Gaara yang begitu singkat membuat Temari marah dan memukul meja. "Gaara!"

Gaara memandang datar pada sang kakak, "Aku ingin ke kamar sekarang." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Temari, Gaara langsung saja pergi dan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Temari-nee tidak perlu sampai seperti itu." Tiba-tiba dari belakang Temari, Kankuro datang.

"Aku hanya tidak suka dengan kelakuannya Kankuro. Sudah tiga hari mereka di sini dan aku tidak pernah melihat mereka berbicara sedikit pun. Aku yakin mereka sedang bertengkar." Ucap Temari menjelaskan pada adiknya, Kankuro.

Kankuro hanya tersenyum melihat Temari, sepertinya Temari sangat mengharapkan hubungan Gaara dan Hinata. "Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya Temari-nee. Lebih baik Temari-nee tidur, ini sudah terlalu malam."

"Baiklah." Ucap Temari mengalah.

-0o0o0-

Hari ini Gaara harus bergulut dengan segala berkas-berkas pemindahan nama pemegang saham. Pekerjaan itu seharusnya selesai dengan mudah dan cepat, namun Itachi selalu mengganggu pekerjaannya. Itu membuat Gaara harus bekerja ekstra. Dikarenakan itu Gaara harus pulang dini hari hanya untuk menyelesaikan segala urusan perusahaannya.

Ia pun selalu memikirkan Hinata, sejak kejadian waktu saat itu ia sama sekali tidak berkomunikasi dengan Hinata. Dan kali ini ketika Temari menyatakan Hinata menangis, Gaara merasa bersalah.

Segala yang terjadi membuat kepala Gaara pusing. Karena itu ia lebih memilih untuk membersihkan dirinya dan menenangkan pikirannya. Dia belum pernah merasa selelah ini dalam hidupnya, hal-hal yang terkait dengan Hinata terlalu menguras energi dan perasaannya.

Setelah begitu lama di kamar mandi, akhirnya Gaara keluar dengan pakaian tidurnya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan melihat Hinata yang tertidur. Benar yang dikatakan Temari, Hinata pasti sudah lama menangis. Matanya yang membengkak dan sesunggukkan dalam tidur, sudah menunjukkan semuanya.

Gaara mendekat pada Hinata dan duduk tepat di samping kirinya. _'Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Kenapa tidak mau jujur padaku Hinata?'_ Gaara membatin sambil mengelus pipi Hinata. Terlihat Hinata yang sedikit terganggu oleh ulah Gaara dan mengubah posisi tidurnya.

Lalu Gaara membaringkan dirinya di samping Hinata dan tidur menghadap Hinata. Gaara terus saja memandang pada Hinata yang seperti terlihat kedinginan. Memang di kotanya siang bisa menjadi hari yang sangat panas dan malam menjadi sangat dingin. Dan mungkin Hinata tidak biasa dengan cuaca di kotanya. Gaara pun mendekat dan memeluk Hinata.

"Maaf… Aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi." Bisik Gaara pelan dan memeluk Hinata semakin erat. _'Aneh, kenapa perasaanku begitu sakit ketika melihatmu seperti ini.'_ Tanya Gaara pada dirinya sendiri dan akhirnya ia pun tertidur sambil memeluk Hinata.

-0o0o0-

 _Apa kau mengetahui hal paling menyakitkan di dunia ini?_

 _Melihat orang yang kau sayang menuduhmu melakukan hal yang buruk. Melihat orang yang kau sayang tidak ada lagi di dekatmu. Melihat orang-orang di sekitarmu menangis karenamu. Setiap detik bayang-bayang masa lalu menghantuimu dan kau tak mampu melakukan apapun._

 _-Hinata-_

-0o0o0-

"Itachi, apa ini tidak terlalu pagi untuk berkunjung?"

Itachi hanya menggerakkan bahunya sebagai jawaban, "Bagaimana keadaannya paman?" Tanya Itachi.

Orang yang dipanggil paman oleh Itachi berjalan mendekatinya, keluar dari sebuah ruangan berpintu seperti jeruji sel. Dengan sebuah jas putih yang dia pakai, menjelaskan bahwa ia adalah seorang dokter.

"Masih sama seperti beberapa minggu lalu." Dokter itu memandang keruangan tempatnya keluar tadi. Di sana ada sosok perempuan berambut merah yang membelakangi mereka berdua. "Dia terus saja terdiam dan terkadang menyakiti dirinya sendiri."

Itachi menutup matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, sepertinya ia menenangkan dirinya. "Sampai kapan ia akan seperti itu?" Tanya Itachi setelah beberapa saat.

Dokter itu menyudahi pandangannya pada gadis itu dan beralih pada Itachi, bisa ia lihat raut terluka dan marah di wajah Itachi. Dirinya tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Itachi, tapi satu hal yang ia ketahui. Itachi mencintai gadis itu.

"Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal itu Itachi." Dokter itu memegang bahu Itachi, "bersabarlah. Aku yakin dia akan sembuh."

Itachi hanya diam, "aku akan menemuinya sekarang."

"Baiklah." Dokter itu melepaskan bahu Itachi, "tapi, jangan memancing emosinya berlebihan Itachi. Itu tidak baik untuk mentalnya."

"Baiklah paman."

Itachi pun memasuki ruangan itu, mendekati gadis yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya. Itachi tepat berdiri di depan gadis itu, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak merespon. Itachi memandang mata gadis itu, hanya tatapan kosong yang didapatinya. Gadis itu sudah seperti mayat hidup, pucat dan tanpa respon.

"Karin…" panggil Itachi lembut, ia pegang pipi gadis yang ternyata bernama Karin itu. Tapi tidak ada respon, "Karinku…"

Itachi tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Itachi menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada gadis itu, ketika setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Karinku…" Itachi tak tahan menahan segala beban pada perasaannya, hingga membuatnya berlutut di depan Karin.

"Karin…" Dipegangnya kedua tangan Karin, "bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Itachi. Walau Itachi sadar bahwa gadis itu tidak akan meresponnya, ia tetap bertanya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Itachi menunduk, meletakkan kepalanya pada lutut Karin. "Kenapa kau harus seperti ini hanya karena Sasuke?" Ucap Itachi.

Tiba-tiba ada respon dari tangan Karin, tangan itu semakin mengepal kuat. Itu terjadi sedetik ketika nama Sasuke disebut.

"Karin, apa kamu tidak merasakan perasaanku?" Itachi tidak mempedulikan respon Karin, ia tetap melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Karin."

Tidak ada respon apapun.

"Kenapa kau harus menyukai Sasuke? Kenapa di dalam pikiran dan hatimu hanya ada Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada sedih dan ada sedikit kemarahan.

Karin merespon dan respon kali ini melepihi respon sebelumnya.

"Karin sadarlah." Itachi memandang mata Karin, "Sasuke sudah mati. Lupakan dia."

Karin menarik tangannya membuat genggaman Itachi terlepas. Karin juga mendorong Itachi hingga Itachi tersungkur ke belakang. "Bukan itu mauku. Bukan!" Teriak Karin.

"Sadarlah Karin bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Lupakan Sasuke yang sudah lama meninggalkan kita semua." Ucap Itachi keras. Itachi pun tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Bukan itu! Bukan itu mauku! Sasuke harus hidup!" Teriak Karin semakin keras. Ia melempar Itachi dengan segala benda yang ada di sekitarnya.

Karena teriakan Karin, beberapa perawat dan dokter memasuki kamar Karin dan segera menenangkan Karin. Ulah Karin yang bisa membahayakan orang lain dan dirinya sendiri, membuat dokter terpaksa harus menyuntikkan obat penenang pada Karin.

Itachi semakin merasa bersalah melihat Karin yang seperti itu. Karin yang selalu tertawa dan tersenyum padanya kini berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Itu sungguh menyiksa perasaannya.

Saat Karin mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, Karin dan Itachi tidak sengaja saling memandang. Terus saling menatap bagai saling menyalurkan perasaannya, hingga Karin tiba-tiba mengucapkan, "Maafkan aku Itachi." Sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur akibat obat bius.

Itachi sangat terkejut, memang ia tidak mendengar ucapan Karin tapi ia tetap tahu apa yang diungkapkan Karin melalui gerak bibirnya. _'Kenapa kamu harus minta maaf Karin?'_

"Astaga Itachi. Sudah kukatakan jangan memancing emosinya dengan berlebihan." Marah dokter itu.

Itachi masih bingung, apa sebenarnya Karin sudah sembuh. "Paman Madara…" Panggil Itachi. Ternyata dokter itu adalah keluarga Sasuke. "Apa menurutmu Karin sudah sembuh dan berpura-pura gila?"

Dokter itu mengernyitka dahinya, "Apa maksudmu Itachi?"

"Karin tadi meminta maaf padaku." Itachi memandang penuh kesungguhan, seperti berharap agar paman itu menjawab ya. "Apa itu pertanda baik untuk kesehatannya?"

Dokter itu menghembuskan napas, "Ntahlah Itachi. Tapi aku harap itu pertanda baik. Aku akan pergi untuk pasien lainnya, kuharap kau tidak akan membangunkan Karin untuk sementara waktu."

Itachi hanya mengangguk dan menatap wajah Karin yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ini semua terjadi semenjak kematian Sasuke. Ini terjadi sejak pertemuaan Karin dan Hanabi dulu. Dan sampai saat ini Itachi masih tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya.

 **Flashback On**

Hari ini langit terlihat cerah dan sedikit panas. Bagi siapa pun ini hari yang baik untuk pergi berjalan-jalan dan menikmati liburan di pantai. Tapi bagi keluarga Uchiha ini adalah hari paling mendung bagi mereka. Keluarga mereka kehilangan seorang uchiha dan itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Beberapa pelayat datang untuk mendoakan Sasuke, mereka berpakaian hitan dan terlihat sedih. Pemakaman kali ini sangat padat orang, entah dari mana saja datangnya pelayat-pelayat ini.

Ketika seluruh keluarga sedang menangisi Sasuke, tiba-tiba datanglah keluarga Hyuuga yang juga ingin memancatkan doa. Tapi jalan mereka dihadang oleh Itachi.

"Untuk apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Itachi dengan pelan namun sarat akan kebencian.

Neji memandang bingung pada Itachi. Bisa-bisanya Itachi perkata seperti ini, "Kami hanya ingin melayat Itachi."

"Jangan seperti kalian berduka atas kepergian Sasuke. Kalian bukannya senang dengan ini semua?" Tanya Itachi dengan suara keras, hingga mengundang perhatian pelayat lain.

Neji mencoba bersabar, "Itachi kami ikut berduka. Bagaimana pun dia sudah kami anggap seperti keluarga kami sendiri."

Itachi tidak bisa menahan emosi, ia langsung memukul wajah Neji. Terlihat sudut bibir Neji mengeluarkan darah, "Kalian semua berwajah dua!"

Semua orang terdiam melihat adegan itu. Dan hal itu sudah benar-benar mencoreng nama baik keluarga Hyuuga. "Apa maksudmu Itachi."

Itachi tersenyum kecut, "Kau!" Tunjuk Itachi pada Hinata yang ada di samping Neji, "Penyebab semua ini. Kau yang membunuh Sasuke!"

Seketika orang-orang mulai berbisik-bisik dan menatap Hinata dengan sinis. Hinata melangkah mundur ketika melihat Itachi yang mendekatinya. Namun sebelum Itachi semakin mendekat Neji menghalanginya.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu Itachi?" Tanya Neji dengan geram.

"Saat itu Hinatalah orang yang terakhir bersama Sasuke. Bukan begitu Hinata?" Itachi memandang penuh intimidasi pada Hinata. "Dan saat itu kalian sedang terlibat pertengkaran."

Hinata hanya diam dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Tabrakan itu pasti ada kaitannya denganmu! Heh!" Ada jeda saat Itachi sedang menarik napas dalam, "Kau memang membawa nasib buruk pada orang lain. Kematian kaa-san mu kuyakin karena kesalahanmu."

"Itachi! Kau sudah melewati batasmu." Desis Neji.

Itachi menggeleng, "Itu memang kesalahannya. ."

Wajah Hinata terkejut dan menggeleng.

Neji memandang Hinata begitu juga orang-orang di ruangan itu termasuk juga Hanabi yang juga ada di belakang Hinata. Hinata tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk dan meneteskan air mata.

"Lihat! Benarkan yang aku katakan. Dialah penyebab Sasuke meninggal. Kelakuannya dan segala yang ada pada dirinya hanya membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menderita." Ucap Itachi.

Hinata tidak tahan dengan semua ucapan Itachi, akhirnya berlari keluar ruangan itu. Dan Hanabi mengikuti Hinata.

"Nee-chan tidak mau menjelaskan pada mereka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Hanabi ketika ia berhasil menghentikan langkah Hinata.

Hinata menangis dan menggeleng.

"Ayolah nee-chan aku tahu bukan nee-chan pelakunya. Katakan sesuatu pada mereka nee-chan." Hinata menggeleng. "Paling tidak berceritalah padaku."

Setelah cukup lama membujuk, Hanabi akhirnya tau apa yang terjadi. Dia sangat marah mendengar cerita Hinata. "Aku akan menyatakan semuanya." Ucap Hanabi marah.

Hinata langsung memegang tangan Hanabi, "Ti-Tidak. Kau tidak boleh menyatakannya Hanabi."

Hanabi bukanlah orang sebaik Hinata, dengan tergesa-gesa ia meninggalkan Hinata dan masuk kembali ke ruangan itu. Di sana masih terlihat Neji yang bertengkar dengan Itachi.

Hanabi berjalan cepat, semakin dekat dengan lokasi Neji dan Itachi. Semakin dekat dengan amarah yang tidak tertahan lagi. Saat Hanabi sudah berada tepat di depan Neji dan Itachi, ia berjalan begitu saja melewati keduanya menghampiri seorang gadis yang tengah menangis di samping foto Sasuke.

Hanabi langsung menuangkan air yang sudah dia bawa-bawa dari tadi. Sungguh sangat mengejutkan. Orang yang terus saja menangisi Sasuke dan tidak tau apa-apa mendapatkan serangan mendadak. Mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan semua orang.

Perlakuan Hanabi membuat Karin terkejut, "apa-apaan kau ini?" Wajah Karin terlihat kelelahan dan tertekan.

Hanabi hanya memandang bengis pada orang dihadapannya. Kini juga Itachi sudah ada di samping Karin dan Neji di sampingnya. "Hahaha…" Tawa Hanabi.

"Kau!" desis Karin.

Mendengar Karin bersuara, Hanabi menghentikan tawanya dan mulai berucap, "Hanya _Kamisama_ yang tahu apa yang terjadi dan tentu saja orang yang melakukannya."

Untuk hari ini Uchiha dan Hyuuga menjadi tontonan gratis bagi seluruh orang.

"Kalian menuduhkan segala hal pada Hinata-nee, tanpa tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan kau itachi!" Hinata menunjukk tepat di depan wajah Itachi dengan jarak dekat. "Jangan pernah bawa-bawa kematian kaa-san. Kalian tak tahu apa-apa!"

Hinata memandang pada Karin, "Kau pikir cinta yang kau paksakan itu akan menerima balasan? Kau pikir penyebab kecelakaan itu karena Hinata-nee? Hahahaha"

"Ya itu karena Hinata." Ucap Itachi.

Sebenarnya pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu ditujukannya pada Karin tapi sepertinya Karin tidak ingin melawan atau lebih tepat berpura-pura tidak tahu. Hanabi jadi muak melihat wajah Karin yang seperti itu.

Hanabi pun menarik napas dan tersenyum saat berjalan mendekati Karin. Saat tepat di depan Karin, Hanabi membisikkan sesuatu pada Karin.

" _Kau pikir apa nee-sanku yang salah?" Jedah saat Hinata menarik napas dan semakin menambah ketegangan ketika seringai muncul di wajahnya, "Bukannya saat itu kau juga ada di sana? Bukannya kau juga berperan dalam kematian Sasuke?"_ Bisik Hanabi

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Karin." Tubuh Karin yang terlihat bergetar membuat Itachi khawatir. Keinginan Itachi untuk mendekati Karin pun dihalangi oleh Neji. Hal itu membuat Hanabi dengan sesukanya berbisik-bisik pada Karin.

" _Wow… Kau menangisinya karena kau tahu ini kesalahanmu?"_ Bisa dilihat Karin menangis, _"Kau menyebabkan pertengkaran antara Hinata-nee dan Sasuke-nii. Dan tabrakan ituuuu…"_

" _Bukannya kau yang melakukannya?" Tepat setelah mendengar itu Karin menegang, wajahnya benar-benar ketakutan. "Bukannya kau sudah bertunangan dengan Itachi? Jika Itachi mengetahuinya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

Karin sama sekali tidak menjawab.

" _Tangisilah hidupmu. Kau akan hidup seperti orang gila karena kesalahanmu itu. Jika aku melihatmu bahagia, maka saat itu semua orang akan mengetahui semuanya itu._ ** _Camkan itu_** _."_ Ancam Hanabi.

Seperti ucapannya pada Hinata, ia tidak akan memberitahukan apapun pada orang lain, kecuali Karin. Melihat Karin yang terduduk di hadapannya dengan wajah pucat dan tanpa berkata apapun membuat Hanabi tersenyum.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun demi Hinata-nii. Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapanku." Ucap Hanabi.

Setelah itu Hanabi membalikkan badannya, ingin meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum ia akan benar-benar meledak dan membeberkan semua. Tapi Itachi tak membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" Tanya Itachi.

Hanabi hanya menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh pada Itachi. "Tanyakan saja padanya."

"Hanabi!"

"Kami turut berduka dengan kepergian Sasuke-nii, dia adalah orang yang sudah aku anggap nii-sanku sendiri sama sepertimu Itachi-nii." Hanabi berucap penuh kejujuran dan nada suaranya pun menunjukkan hal itu. "Kumohon jangan menuduhkan semua kesalahan pada keluarga kami terutama Hinata-nee. Dia tidak bersalah."

Itachi tidak mau mengerti, ia tetap teguh pada keyakinannya. "Dialah orang yang bersama Sasuke…" Itachi mulai tidak bisa menahan perasaannya mengetahui adik kesayangannya meninggal. Dengan suara parau Itachi berucap, "Dialah orang yang bersama Sasuke. Kenapa hanya adikku yang meninggal?"

Hanabi menghembuskan napas berat, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Dengan mantap ia melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu bersamaan dengan Neji. Ia harus merahasiakan itu semua, semua harus dirahasiakan sama seperti peristiwa itu.

Setelah kejadian itu, beberapa hari kemudian Karin mengalami ketakutan yang berlebihan. Karin selalu saja menyatakan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti oleh Itachi dan terkadang Karin juga menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Hal itulah yang membuat Karin berakhir di sebuah Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

-0o0o0-

Hinata melangkah berlahan, menyusuri taman kepunyaan Sabaku dengan wajah yang terlihat tak menunjukkan ketertarikan pada keindahan taman tersebut. Tangannya memegang telpon yang tertempel di telinga dan sebuah tas kecil di tangan lainnya. Ia pun tampak menghela napas berkali-kali.

"Hanabi bisa temani aku ke suatu tempat?" Ucap Hinata pada orang yang tengah berbicara dengannya melalui suatu tempat.

" _Aku tidak bisa nee-chan, ada urusan sekolah yang harus aku kerjakan. Sebenarnya nee-chan ingin mengajakku ke mana?"_

"A-Aku i-ingin …" Hinata agak lama menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi, membuat Hanabi khawatir. "Halo nee-chan… halooo..."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Sasuke-kun." Jawab Hinata dengan suara dipelankan. Kemudian terdengar nada tidak suka dari Hanabi, "Sudahlah nee-chan hentikan semua ini. Lupakan dia."

"A-Aku ha-"

"Hentikan nee-chan!" Kini Hanabi mulai meninggikan suaranya, "Nee-chan hanya akan menyakiti diri nee-chan."

Tidak ada lagi suara dari Hanabi atau pun Hinata. Mereka diam sampai Hanabi sendiri yang memutuskan sambungan telpon.

"Aku ingin pergi…" Hinata berucap pada dirinya sendiri. Karna di taman itu hanya ada Hinata seorang.

"Kemana?"

Hinata terkejut ketika Gaara ternyata ada di dekatnya. Padahal ketika dirinya bangun tadi pagi ia tak melihat Gaara. Dan Hinata kira Gaara sudah pergi untuk mengurusi perusahaannya.

"Kemana?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

Hinata bergerak gelisah, "Ke pe-pemakaman." Tutur Hinata dengan menunduk pada akhirnya.

"Ayo kutemani." Ucapan Gaara.

Perkataan Gaara membuat Hinata merasa tidak nyaman. Hinata pun berfikir untuk menolak kebaikan Gaara, namun sebelum itu Gaara sudah menarik tangan Hinata.

-0o0o0-

Hinata dan Gaara akhirnya sampai juga di tempat yang dimaksudkan Hinata. Kini Hinata memegang sebuah bunga yang dibawanya untuk pemakan tersebut.

Gaara terus saja berjalan mengikuti Hinata yang berada tiga langkah di depannya. Dahinya berkerut ketika memperhatikan tingkah Hinata yang selalu menoleh pada dirinya. Bahkan Hinata hampir saja menambrak pengunjung makam lain karena ia tidak melihat arah langkahnya.

"Hinata." Panggil Gaara yang mulai berjalan mendekati Hinata, "kau tak apa?"

Hinata menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Mereka kembali berjalan dengan posisi yang sama hingga langkah Hinata kembali terhenti.

Gaara melihat Hinata yang berhenti dan melihat ke arah dirinya. "Ada apa?"

"I-Itu bi-bisa berjalan di sampingku saja." Ucap Hinata dengan gugup.

Tingkah Hinata membuat Gaara ingin tertawa, tapi ia menahan diri. Sekarang mereka berjalan beriringan hingga Hinata menunjuk sebuah makam. "I-Itu…"

Mereka berjalan mendekati makam itu dan diatas baru persegi yang ditunjuk HInata tadi tertulis nama UCHIHA SASUKE. Marga yang sama dengan marga Itachi, nama yang sama dengan perkataan pelayan restoran sebelumnya.

Gaara melihat Hinata berjongkok dan meletakkan bunga yang tadi dipegangnya di atas batu tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…" Hinata mengucapkan nama orang itu dengan suara parau. "Maaf… Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun."

Gaara semakin bingung melihat Hinata yang sudah menitikkan air mata dan meminta maaf berulang kali. Merasa tak tega melihat Hinata, Gaara pun berjongkok dan memeluk Hinata. "Tenanglah…"

Sesenggukan terdengar dari bibir Hinata dimana Hinata pun memeluk Gaara dengan kuat. "Berhentilah menangis." Bilang Gaara sambil mengelus kepala Hinata.

Tak lama Hinata kembali terlihat tenang dan melepas pelukan Gaara.

"Ga-Gaara-kun i-ini makam Sasuke-kun." Hinata berucap tanpa memandang Gaara, "Di-dia adiknya Itachi-nii dan ca-calon tunanganku se-sebelum ke-kejadian hiks itu."

Gaara tidak tahu harus merespon apa atas perkataan. Sebenarnya ingin mengetahui lebih banyak hal lagi mengenai Sasuke dan istrinya itu. Tapi melihat kondisi Hinata sekarang sangat tidak mungkin untuk menanyai nya.

"A-Aku akan menceritakan hubunganku dulu dan Sasuke-kun." Tambah Hinata setelah keterdiaman mereka beberapa saat tadi.

"Tidak perlu dipaksakan jika kau tidak ingin." Ucap Gaara.

Hinata menggeleng, lalu menatap ke arah Gaara. Lebih tepatnya ke retina Gaara. "A-Aku akan menceritakannya."

 **TBC**

 **Terima Kasih Telah Bersedia Membaca Karyaku**

 **Jika Kamu Berkenan, Favorite-Follow-Review Cerita ini.**

 **HORAS!**


	8. 8 SasuHina

**Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Guardian©Angels0410**

Tatapan Hinata menunjukkan keyakinan dan itu membuat Gaara tidak bisa berkata apapun selain mendengarkan cerita Hinata.

Hinata memegang erat tas tangan yang dibawanya tadi dan terus memandang batu nisan dihadapannya. "Du-dulu ada sebuah kejadian yang menyebabkan a-aku mengalami trauma tepat setelah kematian kaa-san." Hinata menunduk, "Dan o-orang yang membuat hidupku lebih baik a-adalah Sasuke-kun."

Gaara hanya bisa menatap Hinata yang kini sedang tertunduk dan bercerita dengan suara bergetar.

"Sa-saat kami semakin dekat, ke-keluarga kami mulai membicarakan tentang pernikahan a-aku dan Sasuke-kun." Hinata menangis, "Ta-tapi hiks… tepat seminggu sebelum a-cara itu hiks… Sa-Sasuke…"

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Pagi ini terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi keluarga Hinata dan Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak menyenangkan di waktu aktifitas yang sangat padat, mereka dapat menyusun acara keluarga di sebuah taman. Canda tawa menghiasi wajah kedua keluarga tersebut, terlebih ketika melihat tingkat anak mereka yang sedang bermain.

"Sa-Sasuke tu-tunggu a-aku," gadis itu terus mengejar Sasuke yang berlari menjauh, "Tung- Ahkkk."

"Hinata!" Dengan wajah panik Sasuke berlari mendekati Hinata yang tengah terduduk sambil menangis, "Kamu tak apa?"

Hinata tidak menjawab Sasuke, ia malah menunduk dan terus menangis. "Hinata… jangan menangis…" bujuk Sasuke.

"Hiks… hiks…"

Suara Hinata yang menangis ternyata mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka. "Hinata…" panggil Sasuke yang kini duduk di hadapan Hinata.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Itachi yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di dekat mereka. "Kenapa Hinata bisa menangis?"

"Di-dia terjatuh." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Itachi berjongkok di depan Hinata, "Hinata apa kakimu sakit?" Tanya Itachi dengan lembut.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Ayo sini nii-san gendong, biar kakinya kita obati." Tutur Itachi dengan lembut sambil mengusap kepala Hinata.

Sasuke melihat tidak suka pada Itachi, dengan tidak sopannya ia menepis tangan Itachi yang mengelus rambut Hinata. "Jangan sentuh istriku." Sasuke menatap tajam pada Itachi.

Itachi ingin sekali menertawakan tingkah Sasuke kecil yang sangat protektif. "Hah… Kalau begitu gendong Hinata sekarang, agar kakinya bisa segera diobati."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke segera membelakangi Hinata dengan posisi berjongkok. "Hinata sini naik, aku yang menggendongmu."

Itachi yang melihat tingkah Sasuke hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala. "Sasuke jika kau tak sanggup biar aniki yang gendong."

"Aku sanggup." Jawab Sasuke dengan mantap ketika ia mulai berdiri dengan Hinata yang ada dipunggungnya. "Ini sudah menjadi tanggungjawabku."

Itachi tidak lagi berkomentar dengan langkah pelan ia mengikuti Sasuke dan Hinata, takut-takut jika Sasuke terjatuh saat menggendong Hinata.

Benar saja, Sasuke sanggup menggendong tubuh Hinata, walau setelah sampai Sasuke sedikit menarik napas dalam.

"Astaga… Sasuke kenapa kaki Hinata terluka seperti itu?" Tanya ibu Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak menjawab, malah terlihat membuang wajah. Kesal dengan sikap Sasuke, "Kalau begini kaa-san tidak akan mengizinkan Hinata menjadi istrimu."

Sasuke kesal, "Hinata ISTRIKU dan itu MUTLAK." Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Seketika orang-orang di sekitar Sasuke terhenti dan melihat ke arah Sasuke. Aura yang sangat mengancam, padahal dia masihlah anak-anak. Jika sudah seperti ini tidak ada lagi yang bisa berkata apapun.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun ja-jangan se-seperti itu, Hinata takut." Hinata menunduk takut ketika matanya bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Perkataan Hinata yang pelan dan tingkahnya yang seperti ragu-ragu mengucapkan kalimat itu membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa dan bersalah. Dan dari sini Sasuke berjanji tidak akan mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan jika di sekitar Hinata. "Hn. Asal tak ada seorang pun mengambilmu dariku."

-0o0o0-

 _Cuplikan Masa Sekolah Sasuke dan Hinata_

 _Sekolah Dasar_

Sasuke mendatangi kediaman Hyuuga ditemani oleh Itachi. Tanpa banyak bicara mereka berdua langsung saja memasuki kediaman Hyuuga, karena setiap orang telah mengenal mereka. Dengan penampilan yang cukup rapi dan wangi, Sasuke memasuki ruang makan.

"Hinata." Astaga Sasuke memanggil Hinata yang sedang sibuk dengan sarapannya. Liat saja tingkahnya dengan sok coolnya ia berjalan ke samping Hinata, dan mengecup pipi Hinata. "Selamat pagi…"

Hinata yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan kecupan selamat pagi bener-benar terkejut. Kunyahan roti di mulutnya pun terhenti, pipi menggembung dengan warna merah. "Se-Selamat pa-pagi Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya kemudian dengan menunduk.

"Sasuke jangan sembarangan seperti itu." Larang Itachi. Adiknya yang satu ini sejak kapan menjadi pria sok romantis. "Itu tidak baik Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya menatap Itachi sebentar, lalu kembali menatap Hinata kembali. "Kalau nata sudah selesai, kita langsung berangkat sama."

"Sudah," Hinata segera turun dari kursinya, "Ta-Tapi Sasuke-kun kenapa memanggilku Nata?"

"Mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu Nata." Ucap Sasuke menjawab dan menggenggam tangan Hinata menuju mobil Itachi.

Sejak Hinata dan Sasuke bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, Sasuke selalu pergi dan pulang bersama. Tak ada satu hari pun ia lewatkan tanpa Hinata. Dengan sebuah kebiasaan manis, kecupan pada pipi ketika bertemu dan berpisah.

 _Sekolah Menengah Pertama_

Saat ini lah sebagian orang telah mengenal rasa suka dan cinta. Dan itu menjadi hal yang paling membuat Sasuke kesal dan semakin protektif terhadap Hinatanya.

"Nata." Panggil Sasuke dari arah belakang. "Kita ke kantin bersama." Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke segera menarik Hinata memasuki kantin.

"Sa-Sasuke a-aku ma-makan bersama teman-temanku saja ya…" Hinata memohon dan menunjuk sekumpulan wanita yang melambai pada Hinata. "Kali ini saja, ki-kita kan selalu bersama."

Sasuke sebenarnya ingin menolak namun tatapan Hinata membuatnya harus mengiyakan. "Baiklah. Tapi ingat…" Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan serius, "aku akan tetap didekatmu dan mengawasi."

Hinata menganggu dengan pelan. "I-Iya." Bukan takut, tapi Hinata gugup melihat tatapan Sasuke yang sangat mempesona, tegas namun penuh kasih sayang.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke melepas tangan Hinata dengan berat hati. Kemudian ia mulai mencari tempat duduk yang tepat berada di belakang Hinata. Dengan sebuah minuman yang menemaninya dan ponsel di tangan, Sasuke mulai menyibukkan diri. Tapi ingat ia tetap mengawasi Hinata.

Dipihak lain Hinata sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman-teman satu klub lukis dengannya. Awalnya hanya membahas kegiatan klub lukis, tugas yang menumpuk, guru-guru, hingga akhirnya cowok-cowok tampan di sekolah.

"Kalau Sasuke termasuk peringkat pertama." Ucap teman Hinata bernama Saara.

"Sruuuppp… cowok paling dingin tapi pesonanya itu loh…" Teman Hinata yang satu ini mengipas-ngipas wajahnya, "buat meleleh."

"Dan beruntungnya teman kita yang satu ini." Sara menyenggol bahu Hinata, "menjadi pacar Sasuke."

Wajah Hinata memerah dengan gelengan kepala, "Ti-tidak." Benar mereka dekat, namun Sasuke tidak pernah secara langsung menyatakan perasaannya. Tak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang selama ini teman-temannya ceritakan, seperti 'Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?' Sasuke tak pernah menyatakannya.

"Wow… Melihat wajahmu saja sudah membuktikan semuanya Hinata." Balas Saara. Mereka memang teman-teman yang sangat baik, setiap saat menggoda Hinata prihal hubungan Hinata dengan Sasuke. "Tapi Hinata kamu dengan Sasuke memang cocok sih." Seorang dari teman Hinata menambahkan.

Dalam keasikan mereka tiba-tiba saja datang tiga orang pria menghampiri mereka.

"Hai…Saara…" Sapa seorang pria.

"Hai…" Saara membalas sapaan pria itu dengan wajah tidak senang, "Tumben anak-anak seperti kalian mau menyapa kami?"

"Hei… Hei… jangan begitu Saara…" Pria itu tertawa dan menyentuh kepala Saara, namun Saara langsung menepis tangannya. "Jangan menyetuhku Jugo!"

"Cih!" Juga mundur selangkah, memandang para cewek-cewek yang sekarang menatap tidak suka. "Kalau bukan karna temanku ingin berkenalan dengan salah satu diantara kalian. Aku mah tidak akan menemui kalian."

Jugo menepuk bahu seorang pria yang tadi hanya diam dengan mata mengamati ke arah Hinata. "Cepat selesaikan urusanmu. Aku muak berhadapan dengan orang sepertinya." Jugo menunjuk ke arah Saara.

"Hai, aku Toneri Otsutsuki." Toneri mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Hinata. "Kalau kamu?"

Hinata sedikit ragu untuk membalas uluran tangannya Toneri, namun akhirnya sebagai sopan santun Hinata membalasnya. "Hinata Hyuuga."

"Manis…" Ucap Toneri.

Tak sadarkah Hinata dari tadi ada seseorang yang telah menatap perang ke arah mereka. Dan orang itu adalah Sasuke.

'Cukup!' Dengan cepat Sasuke berdiri cepat, menimbulkan suara geseran kursi dan meja yang menarik perhatian semua anak.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Ucap Hinata kaget saat melihat Sasuke sudah berada di dekatnya dan melepas tangan Toneri. "Jangan mendekatinya." Ucap Sasuke pada Toneri.

Toneri yang tidak suka, menghela napas dan mengabaikann perkataan Sasuke. "Hinata sepertinya aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa lagi. Aku senang kamu mau berkenalan denganku." Tutur Toneri dengan senyum.

"Ba-Baiklah Toneri-kun." Jawab Hinata.

Sasuke tidak suka melihat cara Toneri memandang Hinata, tidak suka cara Hinata menanggapi. Itu jelas-jelas membuatnya semakin marah.

"Hei!" Sasuke memanggil Toneri dan BUGH

Tanpa panjang lebar, Sasuke langsung memukul Toneri, hingga Toneri tersungkur ke belakang. Tidak puas sampai di situ, Sasuke mendekati Toneri dan memukulnya berulang kali. Suasana dalam ruangan tersebut menjadi kacau, orang-orang mengerumuni mereka tanpa ada seorang pun yang berani menghentikan perbuatan Sasuke.

Toneri entah kenapa tidak membalas perbuatan Sasuke, ia hanya diam dan terus menatap Hinata. Dan hal itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke semakin marah. "Mati kau!"

Hinata sudah tidak bisa melihat Toneri yang seperti itu. Wajahnya sudah penuh lebam akibat pukulan Sasuke. "Sasuke! Hentikan!" Dia sama sekali tak didengar, akhirnya Hinata mendekati Sasuke dan menarik Sasuke. "Hentikan! Kumohon Sa-Sasuke hen- hiks hentikan."

Sasuke berhenti memukul, ketika ia rasakan sebuah tangan yang berusaha menghentikannya dan sebuah tangis dari orang itu. "Di-dia sudah luka parah. Hen- hentikan hiks."

"Jangan pernah mencoba mendekatinya." Ucap Sasuke dan kemudian pergi sambil menarik Hinata pergi dari tempat itu. "Kita pergi dari sini Nata."

Itulah kali pertama Hinata melihat Sasuke sangat murka. Ia mencoba menanyakan pada Sasuke penyebab kemarahannya, namun Sasuke hanya diam. Sasuke hanya menyatakan 'Jangan dekati dia, jauhi dia sebisa mungkin. Dia berbahaya. Ingat itu Nata.'

Setelah kejadian itu tak seorang pun lelaki yang mau mendekati Hinata, malah mereka tergolong menjauhi Hinata. Sejak saat itu Hinata hanya dekat dengan sedikit anak. Dan Toneri pun keberadaannya sama sekali tak diketahui.

 _Sekolah Menengah Atas_

"Hinata."

Langkah Hinata berhenti saat seeorang memanggilnya. "Sakura-chan…"

"Aish… kamu ini ya, panggil Sakura saja." Ucap Sakura.

Hinata hanya mengganggung menanggapi Ino. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah Ino dengan bingung, "Sakura kenapa pagi-pagi begini kamu sudah berkeringat?"

Sakura membongkar tasnya, mengambil tissue dan sebuah kaca. "Hah… Aku baru saja melihat dua cowok baru."

"Terus?" Tanya HInata lagi.

Ino memutar bola matanya melihat Hinata, "Astaga… Hinata… Kamu tau gak, cowok itu gantengnya kebangetan loh." Ino memengang dadanya, "Matanya itu seakan-akan menghanyutkanku."

Tiba-tiba segerombolan anak perempuan berjalan dengan senyam-senyum gak jelas. Mirip sekali dengan sikap Sakura saat ini. 'Yang rambutnya putih itu, keren banget.' 'Kalau aku sih yang rambutnya orens.' 'Kalau bisa aku mau dua-duanya.' 'Uuuhhhh…'

"Dengarkan Hinata, mereka saja mengakui kalau dua anak baru itu ganteng banget." Sakura semakin tersenyum lebar. "Ayo Hinata kita lihat mereka. Mereka sedang ada di ruang kepala sekolah."

Sakura menarik-narik Hinata ke ruang kepala sekolah, "Tunggu Sakura."

"Ada apa? Ayo kita lihat sebentar Hinata, ayolah Hinata…"

Hinata menggeleng, "Sakura aku meninggalkan buku tugas hasil peraktikum kita di mobil Sasuke." Hinata menunduk, "Aku harus mengambilnya dan mengantarkannya ke ruang guru."

Sakura menghela napas, "Baiklah. Aku tunggu di depan ruang kepsek ya…"

"I-Iya."

Hinata segera berjalan cepat menuju parkiran. Dan untung saja Sasuke masih ada disekitar parkiran bersama teman-temannya. Dengan langkah pelan ia mendekat, "Sa-Sasuke…"

"Cuit, cuit, cuit, dicariin istrinya tuh..." Ejek teman-teman Sasuke.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, dia paling tidak suka menjadi bahan ledekan seperti itu. "Sa-Sasuke…" Hinata menarik lengan baju Sasuke, ingin berbicara berdua saja.

"Aduh… Manisnya istrinya Sasuke, kalau ada adiknya mau dong kenalin. Hahahaha…" Tambah teman-teman Sasuke kembali.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Akhirnya Sasuke bicara juga. Semua teman-temannya sudah diam, tak menggoda Hinata lagi. Sasuke membawa Hinata menjauh, "Ada apa Nata?"

"A-Aku meninggalkan buku tugas di dalam mobil dan sekarang harus dikumpulkan." Jawab Hinata.

"Maksudmu ini?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang memegang sebuah buku dengan sampul ungu.

Hinata mengangguk dan berniat mengambil buku itu dari tangan Sasuke. Tapi sebelum terambil, Sasuke malah menaikkan buku itu hingga Hinata tidak bisa meraihnya. Tanpa disadari oleh Hinata kini jarak keduanya sangat dekat. Karena Hinata yang sibuk meraih buku ditangan Sasuke.

"Nata." Panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?" Tap, barulah Hinata sadar jaraknya sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Ia menunduk dengan wajah merah dan berniat melangkah mundur. Tapi sia-sia, Sasuke sudah memegang pinggangnya. "Sa-Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

Hinata tidak berani menatap mata Sasuke, "Le-lepas, i-ini memalukan."

"Tidak."

Hinata berusaha mendorong Sasuke, ya walau sia-sia. Ia semakin gugup dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "Sa-Sasuke…"

"Nata jangan menggigit bibirmu." Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata, agar tatapan mereka bertemu. "Bisa-bisa teman-temanku mengincarmu."

"Ekhem."

Sasuke dan Hinata melirik asal deheman itu, dan kemudian Sasuke melepas pelukannya pada HInata. "Pengganggu." Ucap Sasuke biasa saja.

"Ingat ini masih lingkungan sekolah." Tutur seorang sensei.

"Ma-maaf sensei." Balas Hinata.

"Sudah segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing, lima menit lagi bel akan berbunyi." Ucap sensei itu setelah melihat jam.

" _Ha'I_ " Ucap Hinata cepat dan mengambil buku di tangan Sasuke begitu saja. _'Memalukan. Ini sangat memalukan.'_

Ketahuan dalam keadaan sedekat itu benar-benar membuat Hinata malu. Dengan langkah cepat ia meninggalkan tempat itu. Hinata berjalan sambil menunduk, ya ampun anak satu ini gimana kalau sampai ja-

Buhg, tepat!

Hinata terjatuh dengan pantat menyentuh lantai keramik yang dingin. "Gomen…" Ucap Hinata cepat.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku tidak memperhatikan jalan. Sini aku bantu." Orang yang menabrak Hinata mengulurkan tangan, dan Hinata menerimanya tanpa curiga. Dengan sekali tarikkan, Hinata langsung berdiri. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Ucap pria itu.

"I-Iya…" Hinata melihat mata sebiru laut itu, sebuah senyum lebar, rambut orange. Wah untuk pertama kalinya Hinata tidak bisa lepas dari tatapan mata itu.

"Hel-hello…" Naruto melambai-lambai di depan Hinata. "Hai… Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Hallo." Ucap Naruto kembali, merasa heran melihat Hinata yang terdiam. "Halooo.."

"Ehh…" Hinata langsung tersadar dari segala pemikirannya, "A-Aku ti-tidak apa-apa." Hinata melangkah mundur ketika Naruto melangkah maju mendekatkan wajahnya. "A-Ada apa?"

"Matamu cantik." Tutur Naruto tepat di depan wajah Hinata, dengan terus menatap bola mata Hinata. "Sangat cantik." Tambah Naruto kembali.

Mendengar pujian itu, membuat Hinata merona seketika. Dengan gugup ia menjawab, "Ma-Makasih."

Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata yang sepertinya salting. "Pfffftt…"

Hinata melirik Naruto yang menahan tawanya, "Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Naruto.

Hinata kemudian teringat dengan tugas yang ada di tangannya dan Sakura yang menunggunya. "A-Ano… Maaf, aku permisi dulu."

"Ya silakan." Ucap Naruto.

Naruto hanya memandang Hinata yang semakin jauh. Sambil tersenyum ia terus memandang kepergian Hinata.

"Dia milikku."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, saat seseorang menghampirinya dengan aura yang tidak menyenangkan. "Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Gadis yang kau pandangi itu adalah MILIKKU." Ucap Sasuke tajam dan menegaskan.

Naruto langsung tertawa, "Hahaha…" Memegangi perutnya, "Astaga… Astaga…"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, merasa bingung dengan apa hal ditertawakan Naruto.

"Tenanglah…" Naruto merangkul bahu Sasuke, namun Sasuke langsung menepisnya. "Aku tidak akan mengganggunya. Walau… tubuhnya itu benar-benar sexy sekali… Wah dari mana kau dapat gadis seperti itu." Ucap Naruto santai.

Tentu saja ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke merasa marah. "Jaga ucapanmu."

"Oke… Oke…" Ucap Naruto sambil menghela napas. "Kau sama sekali tak bisa diajak bercanda. Lebih baik aku pergi saja kalau begitu."

Dan pada akhirnya Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke.

Banyak hal yang terjadi setelah kedatangan Naruto. Dan hal itu dikarenakan Sasuke yang selalu over protektif pada Hinata. Menjauhkan Hinata dari Naruto yang seakan selalu menempeli Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata yang awalnya merasa memiliki ketertarikan pada Naruto, namun semua itu hanya sebatas rasa kagum. Dan akibat kedekatan Hinata dan Naruto sempat mengakibatkan perselisihan di antara Hinata dan Sakura.

-0o0o0-

Hingga waktu berlalau, berganti bulan dan tahun. Kelulusan mereka pun terlewati dengan senyum sumbringah. Ditambah lagi setelah Hinata memasuki semester ketiganya, keluarga Hinata memutuskan untuk segera menikahkannya.

Awalnya semua berlangsung baik-baik saja. Tawa dan kegembiraan menghiasi kedua belah pihak, hingga kedatangan seorang gadis.

"Hinata… kenalkan ini Karin dan dia tunangan Itachi." Ibu Sasuke memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu…" Karin segera mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum, "Jadi ini ya calon istri Sasuke?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung setelah ibu Sasuke merangkul bahunya, "Bagaimana? Cantikkan pilihan Sasuke?" Tutu ibu Sasuke. Dari nada bicara ibu Sasuke terlihat sangat membanggakan Hinata yang sebentar lagi akan menantunya.

Karin tertawa, "Iya kaasan, dia benar-benar cantik."

Setelah beberapa saat berbincang-bincang, ibu Hinata meninggalkan Karin dan Hinata berdua saja. Entah mengapa Hinata merasakan perasaan tak nyaman saat Karin terus saja menatapnya.

"Apa yang ia lihat darimu?" Guman Karin pelan.

"Eh…" Hinata menatap bingung pada Karin.

"Tidak. Aku permisi dulu, aku sangat merindukan mereka." Ucap Karin sambil menunjuk kepada dua Uchiha yang sedang berjalan menuju arah mereka.

"Sasukeee…." Panggil Karin dengan berjalan cepat dan memeluk Sasuke setelahnya. "Aku rindu padamu."

Hinata merasakan perasaan tak enak ketika melihat adegan itu, entah kenapa dia merasa terancam dengan keberadaan Karin.

"Lepas." Ucap Sasuke.

Ucapan Sasuke membuat gadis merah itu terlihat tak suka, "Aku kan merindukanmu."

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas, "Itachi tolong lepaskan tunanganmu dariku. Aku tak mau ISTRIKU berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Itachi segera menarik lepas Karin dari Sasuke dan kemudian memeluknya, "Harusnya yang pertama kau peluk dan kau rindukan itu aku." Ucap Itachi dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan.

Karin berusaha melepas pelukan Itachi, "Iya, iya, iya."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata, "Tenang, dia bukan siapa-siapa."

Hinata hanya menggangguk sambil menggigit bibirnya sedikit. Ya, ia merasa tidakk suka jika ada yang memeluk Sasuke, sangat tidak suka. Entah sejak kapan sikap protektif Sasuke menular pada Hinata.

Sasuke mengetahui maksud raut wajah Hinata, kemudian ia sedikit menghela napas kembali. Langsung dipeluknya Hinata, tanpa mempedulikan dua orang yang masih setiap menatap keduanya.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa gugup dan malu dengan perbuatan Sasuke.

"Tatap aku." Perintah Sasuke dan Hinata menurutinya. "Jangan cemaskan apapun. Aku hanya akan ada untukmu." Sasuke mengusap pipi Hinata yang memerah dan tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke mencium Hinata.

Hinata terkejut mendapati perilaku Sasuke hingga ia hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Sasuke melakukan semaunya.

"Ekhem… Ekhem…" Terdengar sebuah deheman yang menghancurkan segala kegiatan Sasuke dan Hinata. Kuharap kalian bisa menahan diri, hanya tinggal menunggu dua minggu lagi." Peringat Itachi.

"Cih. Pengganggu."

Setelahnya Sasuke dan Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan Karin. Terlihat di wajah Karin ketidak sukaan dan kekecewaan.

-0o0o0-

Persiapan sudah hampir selesai, semua orang merasakan kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat. Satu minggu lagi dan semua akan selesai. Namun sadarkah mereka bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi?

-0o0o0-

"Sasuke! Apa yang kurang dariku!?" Ucap seorang perempuan dengan berteriak, "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sasuke hanya berdiri tanpa berniat membalas apapun perkataan perempuan itu. Dan perempuan itu pun hanya mendapatkan tatapan mengejek dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke aku sangat mencintaimu…" Ucapnya dengan sangat lemah, "aku mencintaimu sejak dulu Sasuke."

"Kau sudah menjadi tunangan Itachi." Balas Sasuke sambil terus menatap tajam pada Karin.

Karin mendekat pada Sasuke, memegang tangan Sasuke. "Aku tak mencintainya. Pertunangan itu hanya paksaan! Aku akan meninggalkannya demimu Sasuke." Ucap Karin kembali.

Sasuke mendorong Karin hingga terjatuh. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa belas kasih yang terlihat di wajah Sasuke, malah kebencianlah yang ada. "Jika kau melakukannya, lebih baik kau mati saja."

"Sasuke…" Sambil berdiri Karin mengucapkan nama pria yang selama ini ia sukai, "apa kurangku? Apa yang tidak kumiliki dari dia? Apa sebegitu cintanya kau terhadap dirinya?"

"Kau tak bisa dibandingkan dengannya dan aku sangat mencintainya." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap mata Karin.

"A-Aku tidak bisa menerima ini?! Aku sangat menyukaimu." Ucap Karin pelan dan semakin mendekat, sedangkan Sasuke pun tak melangkah mundur. "Jika itu pilihanmu. Ini yang terakhir."

-o0o0o-

Hari itu di tengah kicau burung, angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi, udara dingin dan hamparan daun-daun yang mengering, menjadi awal dari semua masa-masa suram. Keindahan yang terpampang pun menjadi sebuah belatih yang merobok-robek perasaan.

Berdiri kaku seorang gadis dengan tatapan senduh, air mata yang menetes. Ia menutupi mulutnya, agar tak mengeluarkan sebuah isakan. Karna ia yang memang sedang bersembunyi. _'Sasuke…'_ Adegan yang dilihatnya benar-benar jahat. Bagaimana bisa orang yang disukainya melakukan itu.

 _Semakin besar rasa cintamu, maka semakin dalam luka yang kau rasakan._

Ia berusaha untuk tak terjatuh, hanya dengan berpegang pada sebuah pohon tua yang mati. Sama dengan perasaannya yang mati karna melihat Sasuke yang sedang berciuman dengan Karin. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama dan Sasuke tidak menolaknya. Sama sekali tak menolaknya.

"Sasuke…" Ucapan Hinata hanya sebuah bisikan kecil, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke bisa mendengarnya.

Dengan wajah terkejut sekaligus panik, Sasuke mengejar Hinata yang berlari di depannya. "Hinata…"

Hinata terus melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat, namun hal itu tak mudah. Karna kini Sasuke telah memegang tangannya. Walaupun Hinata berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke dengan menghentakkan tangannya, tetap saja tak bisa.

"Hinata dengarkan aku." Tutur Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng. "Le-lepass."

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pegangannya, "Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya."

"Sasuke lepas… I-Ini sa-sakit." Ucap Hinata dengan nada memohon.

Sasuke yang tak tega melihat Hinata yang kesakitan akhirnya melepaskannya. Namun ternyata itu salah besar, karna setelahnya Hinata langsung kabur darinya. "Hinata tolong dengarkan penjelasanku."

Sasuke mulai frustasi menghadapi Hinata yang semakin menjauh dari dirinya. Dilihatnya Hinata yang segera menyebrangi jalan tanpa melihat sekitar. Tanpa disangka sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju menuju Hinata. Awalnya mobil itu hanya bergerak lambat, namun lama kelamaan Sasuke melihat mobil itu melajukan kecepatannya. "HINATA BAHAYA!"

Hinata yang sedang menangis sama sekali tak mendengarkan Sasuke yang berteriak memperingatkan. Dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya dengan menundukkan kepala. Dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhempas menabrak bahu jalan, yang menyebabkan sekujur tubuhnya kesakitan dengan darah yang mengalir.

"SASUKE!"

Hinata mendengar seseorang berteriak dan tak jauh darinya, ia lihat Sasuke yang tergeletak di aspal dengan berlumuran darah. "Sasuke…" Ucapnya pelan. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya tak bisa membuatnya bersuara lebih keras bahkan hanya untuk bergerak.

"TOLONG! Siapa saja tolonggg!" Teriak Karin yang kini sudah berada di sisi Sasuke. "Bertahanlah Sasuke." Ucapnya dengan wajah berlinang air mata.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah Karin, ia dengan berlahan mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus air mata Karin. "Sudahlah, ber… berhenti menangis."

"Maaf… i-ini karna aku." Ucap Karin dengan membenamkan wajahnya pada Sasuke yang berlumuran darah. "Maafkan aku."

Ya, ini memang rencana Karin. Dari awal Karin sudah merencanakan pertemuan dirinya dan Sasuke, keberadaan Hinata yang tak jauh darinya. Semua sudah terencana, tapi tidak dengan kecelakaan ini.

Sasuke terkekeh dan menggeleng, "Tidak. Ini bukan salah si-siapapun. Uhukk." Sasuke terbatuk dan darah pun keluar dari mulutnya. "A-Ak…"

"Sudah berhenti bicara, a-aku akan menolongmu." Ucap Karin.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Ka-Karin de-dengar…" Dengan deru napas yang memburu, kesulitan berbicara dan bahkan untuk menarik napas. "To-tolong Hi-Hinata."

"Sasuke kau lebih parah, Hinata pasti tak apa-apa." Ucap Karin dengan nada tak suka.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Karin. "A-Aku sa-sangat uhuk uhuk."

"Sasuke! Diamlah!" Teriak Karin.

Sasuke menggeleng kembali, "Aku sa-sangat mencintainya." Sasuke menatap Karin dengan pandangan memohon. "Di-dia sa-satunya perempuan yang kucintai…"

Perkataan Sasuke semakin lama semakin pelan, "Karin… lu-lupakan a-aku… Terimalah A-Aniki, dia sa-sangat men-mencintaimu, jauh sebelum kau men Uhuk mencintaiku."

Karin tak bisa menyatakan apapun, hanya air matalah yang terus turun membasahi wajah Sasuke. Melunturkan sedikit darah yang ada pada wajah Sasuke, "Sa-Sasuke!."

"A-Aku i-ingin bersama Hi-Hinata…" Ucap Sasuke pelan dengan air matanya yang mulai menetes dan tatapannya yang lurus menatap langit. "Un-untuk terakhir kalinya."

Karin membantu Sasuke untuk bergerak mendekati Hinata yang ternyata tak jauh berbeda dengan diri Sasuke. Dengan langkah tertatih dah sesekali terbatuk darah, Sasuke tetap mendekati Hinata.

Saat mata mereka bertemu dengan keadaan mereka yang tengah tergeletak. Keduanya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hiks,,, hiks,,,Sasuke…" Ucap Hinata sambil menangis.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Hinata, "Maafkan a-aku nata."

Hinata menggeleng.

"A-Aku tak bisa men-menjagamu se-seperti uhukkk janjiku." Sasuke menangis, masih dengan memegangi pipi Hinata. "Maafkan akuu.."

"Tidak." Hinata berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya, "A-Aku akan ber-bersamamu."

Pandangan mata Sasuke mulai sayu dan suaranya semakin pelan, "Hi-Hidup bahagialah. Lu-lupakan a-aku dan ja-jangan me-menyalahkan di-dirimu."

"Sasuke!" Panggil Hinata semakin panik, ia berusaha bergerak dan memeluk Sasuke. "Sa-Sasuke."

"A-Aku men-mencintaimu Hinata." Sasuke makin menutup matanya, "Bahagialah."

Hinata memeluk Sasuke menangisi Sasuke yang sudah tidak berbicara lagi dan detak jantungnya pun sudah tak terasa oleh Hinata. "Sa-Sasuke. Ba-Bangun. Hiks..hiks…"

"Sudahlah Hinata…" Ucap Karin, walau ia menyatakan itu, tetap saja ia terus menangis.

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya, "Ti-Tidak…" Suara Hinata pun ikut semakin pelan dengan darah yang juga terus keluar dari tubuhnya. "Sa-Sasu…."

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia pun kini kehilangan kesadaran. Entah apa yang setelah itu terjadi, namun semua sudah pasti akan berbeda.

Dalam sebuah pemandangan yang indah dan suasana yang sepi ini. Semua sudah berakhir. Roh yang telah terlepas dari tubuh itu tak mungkin kembali. Kebahagiaan yang awalnya menyelimuti kedua belah keluarga, kini sudah menjadi dendam dan kebencian. Hanya rasa sakit yang tersisa. Hanya rasa sakit.

 **FlashBack off**

 **TBC**

 **Terima Kasih Telah Bersedia Membaca Karyaku**

 **Jika Kamu Berkenan, Favorite-Follow-Review Cerita ini.**

 **HORAS!**


	9. 9 GaaHina

**Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Guardian©Angels0410**

Gaara memeluk Hinata, meredam tangis Hinata yang sudah selesai menceritakan segalanya. Ini benar-benar sangat berat untuk dihadapi oleh seorang Hinata.

"A-Aku be-berusaha mengikutinya, tapi se-selalu gagal." Hinata memeluk Gaara semakin erat, "di-dia se-seakan tak membiarkanku me-mengikutinya. Egois. Hiks hiks…"

Gaara mengelus rambut Hinata, "Aku pun tak akan membiarkan itu."

"Hiks… hiks…" Hinata semakin tenggelam dalam pelukan Gaara, dan menggesekkan wajahnya pada dada Gaara untuk menghapus air matanya. "Hiks…Hiks…"

Gaara membiarkan Hinata terus menangis dalam pelukannya. Ini mungkin cara yang lebih baik, agar Hinata bisa mengurangi sedikit beban dalam Hidupnya. Ia terus mengelus rambut Hinata hingga tak terasa lagi suara tangis dari Hinata selain sesenggukan. Dan ketika dilihat, Hinata sudah tertidur dalam pelukannya.

Gaara menatap kembali pada nisan Sasuke, "Aku akan membahagiakannya." Ucap Gaara dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan menggendong Hinata.

-0o0o0-

Jamuan makan di kediaman Gaara tampak sangat kaku, hening dan canggung. Saat ini mereka sedang melakukan makan malam, dimana di tempat itu ada Hinata, Gaara, kakak-kakak Gaara, dan tentu saja ayah Gaara.

Walaupun Hinata merasa keadaan ini sama saja dengan yang ada di kediaman rumahnya, tapi ada yang berbeda. Sesaat setelah tadi dirinya memaksa Gaara untuk memakan makanan yang tidak disukai oleh Gaara. Rasanya ia sangat menyesali perbuatannya hingga membuatnya hanya tertunduk.

"Perhatikan saja makanan kalian." Ucap Gaara tidak suka.

Rasanya Hinata ingin pergi dari ruangan itu saja, bisa-bisanya ia membuat Gaara merasa tidak nyaman. Hinata melirik Gaara melalui sudut matanya.

"Hinata segera habiskan makananmu." Tegur Gaara tanpa melihat Hinata, sepertinya Gaara sadar akan tingkah Hinata yang sedari tadi meliriknya.

"Ha'I" Jawab Hinata cepat.

"Kankuro, Temari jangan menatap istriku seperti itu."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sendok yang terjatuh dan beradu dengan piring kaca dan menghasilkan bunyi nyaring. Bunyi itu menghentikan kegiatan makan di ruangan itu.

"Ma-Maaf…" Ucap Kankuro sambil menunduk beberapa kali. "Sendoknya tiba-tiba terasa licin." Dalih Kankuro. Dan itu tentu saja bodoh.

Setelahnya mereka melanjutkan makan dengan hening kembali. Tapi berbeda dengan Kankuro dan Temari yang terus melirik kegiatan pasangan suami-istri baru di depan mereka. Menurut keduanya, melihat Gaara yang seperti sekarang lebih menarik dari pada makanan yang ada di depannya. Lihat saja kegiatan pasangan itu.

"Hinata kenapa kamu tak memakan ini?" Tanya Gaara dan menunjukkan sebuah sup yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"I-Itu a-aku sedikit alergi pada u-udang." Ucap Hinata.

Gaara segera menjauhkan makanan itu dari Hinata dan malah memberikan sebuah potongan daging dan meletakkannya pada piring Hinata. "Habiskan semua makananmu."

Hinata merasa malu dengan perhatian Gaara, tapi dibalik itu ia juga merasa sangat senang. Gaara seakan mempedulikannya dengan cara yang manis.

"Ka-Kalau begitu Ga-Gaara-kun juga makan ini." Entah niat menjahili Gaara atau tidak, Hinata menambahkan makanan ketidak sukaan Gaara. "I-Ini sehat untuk Gaara-kun yang berpikir keras." Ucap Hinata dengan gugup karena Gaara yang sempat melotot padanya.

"Hm." Itulah jawaban Gaara.

Kankuro dan Temari hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya, ketika melihat wajah Gaara mengerut karena mekanan yang diberi Hinata. Kalau saja ayah mereka tidak makan bersama mereka, pasti sekarang Kankuro dan Temari sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Astaga… Ini menabjukkan. Biasanya tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa memaksa Gaara, namun hari ini berbeda. _Amazing_

Ketika mereka semua selesai makan, ayah Gaara segera pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa komentar.

"Hahahaha…" Terdengar tawa yang mengbahana di ruangan itu.

"Lihat. Lihat. Kau lihat tadi mukanya Gaara gimana Kankuro? Hahaha." Temari dengan antusiasnya menanyai Kankuro yang juga tertawa sepertinya.

"Begini." Kankuro menirukan wajah Gaara ketika makan. "Hahaha…"

"Jelas-jelas itu makanan yang tidak disukainya. Hahaha." Temari memegangi perutnya, "na-na-namun ia malah memakannya dan mendapat tambahan. Hahaha."

Keduanya masih tertawa. Sedangkan Hinata menatap Gaara sepertinya ia sekarang tahu kesalahannya.

"Tertawalah hingga kalian mati." Ucap Gaara dan kemudian ia manarik Hinata pergi, mungkin mereka ingin kembali ke kamar mereka –lebih tepatnya kamar Gaara.

Gaara menarik Hinata tanpa mempeduli Hinata yang sedikit kesulitan menyamai langkah kaki Gaara yang lebar dan cepat.

BLAM

Suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Hah… mereka menyebalkan." Kata Gaara dan kemudian mengusap wajahnya.

"Ga-Gaara-kun maaf." Tutur Hinata pelan.

Gaara menatap Hinata yang masih berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan wajah menunduk. "Untuk?"

"A-Ano," Hinata memainnya jemarinya, "memaksa Gaaraku memakan makanan yang ti-tidak disukai."

Gaara berjalan mendekati Hinata menguurkan tangan untuk menepuk bahu HInata. "Tidak ada yang memaksaku." Gaara merahi dagu Hinata dan mengangkatnya. Kini ia bisa dengan jelas melihat mata Hinata dan pipi meronanya. "Aku melakukannya karna aku ingin."

"Ta-Tapi"

"Sudah tak apa." Ucap Gaara lagi, "sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat, a-aku harus ke ruang kerjaku. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan."

Gaara terlihat sedikit megeladah laci-laci di ruang tidurnya dan setelah menemukan yang ia cari, ia keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun sebelum Gaara menutup pintu, ia berhenti karena Hinata yang menyebut namanya.

"A-Aku belum mengantuk. Boleh aku menemani?" Tanya Hinata.

Gaara menautkan kedua aliskan dan setelahnya membuka pintu lebih lebar, "Ayo."

Hinata langsung berjalan ke arah Gaara dengan senyum, langkah kaki anggunnya mengikuti Gaara menuju ruangan. Ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat ruangan lain di rumah itu dan kini ia akan melihat ruangan kerja Gaara. Hinata sebenarnya penasaran, namun daripada itu ia lebih merasa senang karena ia sepertinya sudah mulai dekat dengan Gaara.

Pintu ruangan Gaara sudah terbuka, "Ayo masuk."

Hinata mengangguk dan masuk. Saat masuk di ruangan itu, ia tabjuk dengan pemandangan yang tersuguh. "Wow…"

Gaara sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata yang terlihat norak, namun entah mengapa ia suka melihat tingkah itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya.

"Gaara-kun." Panggil Hinata, "boleh aku membaca buku di ruangan ini?"

Gaara melihat wajah Hinata yang sangat berbinar, "lakukan sesukamu."

Jawaban Gaara terdengar tidak romantis dan nadanya terdengar tidak peduli namun Hinata tetap senang. "Terima kasih."

Astaga. Gaara mulai menggeleng melihat tingkah Hinata. Senyum Hinata yang terlihat polos dan tulus membuat Gaara juga ingin tersenyum lebar. Tapi bukan Gaara namanya jika ia tersenyum seperti itu. Ia sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengawasi kegiatan Hinata.

Gadis itu terlihat melewati satu persatu rak buku yang ada di ruangan itu. Dari pada dikatakan ruangan kerja, ruangan ini terlihat seperti perpustakan umum. Rak-rak yang tersusun berdasarkan abjad dan tersusun dari yang lebih besar ke buku yang lebih kecil. Sangat rapi dan tidak ada debu yang melekat di buku-buku itu.

Gaara bisa melihat Hinata berhenti di suatu rak dan berusaha mengambil sebuah buku yang ada di rak atas. Gaara membiarkannya saja, melihat tingkah apa yang dilakukan oleh Hinata. Hinata melirik sekitar, sepertinya ia mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya menggapai buku itu. Namun ruangan Gaara memang tak memiliki bangku selain sopa di ruangannya.

Wajah Hinata nampak cemberut, pipinya menggembung, bibirnya mengerucut, matanya menatap buku yang ia inginkan dengan memicing, dan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Sepertinya ia sangat kesal karena masih tak bisa meraih buku itu. Kemudian Hinata kembali berusaha mengambil buku itu dengan melompat.

Gaara yang melihat hal itu sama sekali tak berkedip. Sebuah senyum benar-benar terpatri indah di wajahnya. Ia berdiri dan kemudian mendekati ke arah Hinata. Gaara tanpa disadari dengan mudahnya sudah berada di belakang Hinata. Kemudian ia mengambil buku itu dengan sangat mudah.

Hinata melihat sebuah tangan sudah berhasil mengambil buku itu. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Gaara yang sangat dekat dengannya. Ia sempat mundur selangkah, menjaga jarak dengan Gaara yang kini menunduk manatapnya.

"Ga-Gaara-kun.."

"Ini." Ucap Gaara dan menyerahkan buku itu pada Hinata.

Hinata benar-benar senang dan dengan senyumnya ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan meraih buku itu. Namun ketika ia menarik buku itu, Gaara tak melepaskannya.

"Eh?" Hinata menunjukkan wajah imutnya.

Astaga Gaara benar-benar heran melihat ekspresi Hinata. Sebenarnya ada berapa macam ekspresi yang dimiliki Hinata.

"Gaara-kun." Panggil Hinata.

Gaara menghela napas, melepas buku tersebut, dan memanggil Hinata. "Hinata."

Hinata yang tadi sudah menerima buku itu dengan senang, kini menatap Gaara dengan bingung. Rasanya perilaku Gaara sangat aneh hari ini. Namun semua pemikirannya kini hilang ketika Gaara secara tiba-tiba semakin mendekat pada Hinata.

"Gaara-kun…" Panggilnya gugup.

Gaara mendengar suara itu sangat merdu, ia seperti terhipnotis hingga ia sendiri tak sadar kini tangannya sudah berada di pipi Hinata yang memerah. Ia bisa merasakan deru napas Hinata yang tidak beraturan.

Tanpa dapat diduga-duga, Gaara mengikis semua jarak.

Hinata hanya bisa membuka matanya lebar-lebar, ketika tiba-tiba Gaara mencium bibirnya. Ia merasakan detak jantungnya berdegub liar, tak terkendali dan tak terkontrol. Perasaan aneh menggelitik semua indra syarafnya. Terkejut memang, tapi entah kenapa ia menyukai sensasi itu. Secara berlahan Hinata mulai menutup matanya dan menikmatinya.

Gaara awalnya hanya ingin menyentuh bibir itu dan melihat ekspresi apa yang akan dikeluarkan Hinata. Hanya itu saja. Namun ketika bibir Hinata telah terecap oleh lidahnya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti. Dengan berlahan ia mulai menciumi bibir itu, melumat bibir itu, dan mengemut bibir itu. Sensasi yang baru pertama kali dirasakan oleh Gaara membuatnya sama sekali tak bisa menahan diri.

Hinata sama sekali tidak pandai dalam membalas ciuman Gaara yang sepertinya bisa dikatakan professional. Dalam pikiran Hinata sekilas bertanya, apakah Gaara juga melakukan hal ini pada gadis-gadis lain?

Namun tak lama ia bisa berpikir seperti itu, ciuman Gaara semakin liar. Tangan Gaara pun mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya. Perlakuan Gaara sangat-sangat membuai Hinata, hingga tanpa disadarinya desahan keluar dari bibirnya, ketika Gaara menyetuh sekitar pinggul yang merupakan bagian sensitive Hinata. Hinata melemah dalam buaian itu, hingga tangannya ikut juga melemah.

BUKKK

"Au." Gaara mengaduh kesakitan setelah ia melepas ciumannya. Ia melirik sebuah buku besar yang menimpah kakinya. Ternyata buku yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Hinata terjatuh dan bagian siku buku itu tepat mengena kaki Gaara.

"Ma-Maaf Gaara-kun." Dengan panik Hinata mengambil buku yang menimpa kaki Gaara. Wajahnya masih memerah dan ia tampak canggung dengan keadaan sekitar. Dan memutuskan untuk segera kabur menuju ruang kamar. "A-Aku me-mengantuk. Bye Gaara-kun."

Gaara terkekeh melihat tingkah Hinata. "Lucu." Ucap Gaara dan tangannya menyentuh bibirnya, "manis, kenyal dan adiktif."

Dilain tempat Hinata diatas tempat tidurnya sedang memegangi dadanya, menarik napas melalui hidungnya dan kemudian menghembuskan berlahan. Pipinya masih memerah dan kepalanya sesekali menggeleng, karna teringat mengenai ciuman tadi. Ia menyentuh bibirnya, "ahhkkk…" Ia langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan bergerak-gerak tidak beraturan.

 **TBC**

 **Terima Kasih Telah Bersedia Membaca Karyaku**

 **Jika Kamu Berkenan, Favorite-Follow-Review Cerita ini.**

 **HORAS!**


	10. 10 Teror I

**Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Guardian©Angels0410**

Pagi ini seperti biasanya, keluarga Sabaku melakukan sarapan bersama dengan tenang dan sunyi, tanpa kehadiran ayah Gaara. Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda, ada kecanggungan yang terlihat di antara Gaara dan Hinata. Dan entah bagaimana wajah Hinata bisa merah seperti sekarang.

"Hinata kau sakit?" Pertanyaan Temari menghentikan seluruh pergerakan di ruangan itu, "Wajahmu merah, apakah kau demam?"

"Ti-tidak, Temari-san." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Tapi wajahmu memerah, apa ada yang terjadi?" Tanya Kankuro.

"A-Ano i-itu." Jawaban Hinata yang gugup malah membuat semua orang menjadi semakin penasan.

"Kankuro kau membuat Hinata tidak bisa memakan makanannya." Ucap Gaara sambil meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong, "Biarkan dia menyelesaikan makannya."

"Aku hanya ingin berta-"

"Maaf tuan." Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah kotak yang besar, "Maaf tuan, saya lupa memberikan sebuah paket yang dikirimkan kemarin malam."

Gaara melirik kotak tersebut, tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa sebuah tarikan pada bajunya yang ternyata adalah Hinata. Gaara bisa melihat raut ketakutan pada wajah Hinata. "Letakkan di ruang kerjaku." Perintah Gaara.

"Selesaikan makanmu." Ucap Gaara pada Hinata setelah pelayan itu pergi.

Hinata mengangguk namun pikirannya tetap dipenuhi oleh kotak itu. Kotak itu sama persis dengan kotak hadiah yang selama ini ia beri pada Sasuke. Hinata sebenarnya sudah kehilangan napsu makannya, namun Gaara masih tetap memperhatikannya. Dengan terpaksa ia memaksakan diri untuk makan dan kemudian dentingan sendok yang terjatuh menganggetkan Kankuro dan Temari.

"Hinata ada apa?" Tanya Temari panik, ketika melihat Hinata yang berlari menuju toilet. Temari yang baru saja akan menyusul Hinata, dihentikan oleh Gaara.

"Aku yang akan melihat, kalian lanjutkan saja makan." Ucap Gaara.

Setelahnya Gaara pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dan menyusul Hinata. "Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata menggangguk, namun itu kembali muntah.

Gaara memijit tengkuk Hinata, "Sudah tak apa?" Tanya Gaara ketika Hinata sudah tak lagi memuntahkan makanannya.

Hinata berpegang pada lengan suaminya, sebab ia merasa gelisah dan tertekan. Kotak itu ia yakinin adalah kota yang pernah ia berikan pada Sasuke. Ia sangat yakin. "Gaara-kun, bu-buang saja ko-kotak itu."

"Baiklah. Jika itu maumu." Gaara tak banyak bertanya, melihat reaksi Hinata bisa dipastikan teror itu sama seperti waktu itu. "Lebih baik kamu istirahat." Gaara pun membantu Hinata kembali ke kamar.

"Hinata aku akan pergi dalam beberapa hari untuk urusan perkerjaan." Ucap Gaara setelah mereka sampai di kamar.

"Eh?" Pernyataan tiba-tiba Gaara mengejutkan Hinata.

"Kamu akan tetap di sini, kurasa itu akan lebih baik." Tambah Gaara.

Hinata memandang Gaara dengan gusar, ia merasa tidak nyaman jika harus tinggal sendiri di kediaman Sabaku. Walaupun orang-orang yang ada di tempatnya sekarang ramah, namun ia tetap merasa takut.

"Gaara-kun." Panggil Hinata pelan, dengan wajah yang menunduk ia berucap, "Bo-Bolehkah a-aku ikut saja?"

Gaara menautkan kedua alisnya, melihat tingkah Hinata. Dirinya memang sempat berpikir untuk membawa Hinata, namun memikirkan kesibukan dirinya nanti, membuatnya memilih untuk meninggalkan Hinata. Lagian jika Hinata di rumah keluarganya, itu masih lebih baik daripada harus meninggalkannya di apartemen.

"Aku akan sibuk Hinata." Jawab Gaara.

Hinata sudah mengetahui maksud dari ucapan Gaara, akhirnya ia hanya memilih mengangguk. Setelah itu Hinata dan Gaara hanya terdiam, hingga pintu kamar mereka diketuk. Tak lama setelah ketukan, pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan Temari.

"Hinata, apa kamu ada kerjaan?" Tanya Temari.

Hinata menggeleng.

Temari dengan cepat menarik Hinata untuk keluar dari kamar, "Kalau begitu temani aku, Gaara aku bawa adik iparku ya…"

Melihat tingkah Temari, Gaara hanya menghela napas dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

-0o0o0-

Di hari yang terlihat mendung, Temari malah membawa Hinata berkeliling di sekitar kediaman mereka. Mereka melewati taman bunga dan sesekali berselfie-ria. Ia tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang terus melihat ke arah mereka. Bagi anak seorang pemimpin seperti Temari, menjadi pusat perhatian sudah menjadi hal yang biasa, tapi tidak dengan Hinata.

Hinata merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua tatapan orang-orang padanya. Walau begitu ia tetap tersenyum dan mengikuti semua keinginan Temari. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Temari mengusulkan untuk istirahat di bawah sebuah bangku taman yang tepat berada di bawah pohon.

"Hinata, apa kamu tidak senang?" Tanya Temari.

Hinata menggeleng, "A-Aku senang nee-san."

Temari memandang ke depan, "tapi sedari tadi kamu hanya diam saja."

"I-Itu a-aku hanya tidak terbiasa." Jawab Hinata sambil menunduk, rasanya ia bersalah telah membuat Temari seperti itu. "A-Aku se-senang bersama nee-san."

Temari menatap Hinata dan kemudian memeluknya, "Aku senang kau menjadi istri Gaara."

Setelahnya Temari melepas pelukan Hinata. Dengan berfokus kembali pada langit yang mulai menunjukkan kilatan-kilatan putih, Temari bercerita.

"Gaara itu sangat tertutup, dia akan melakukan segalanya sendiri walau ia mengetahui itu sulit. Dia memiliki kenangan buruk di masa lalunya, yang membuatnya seperti sekarang ini." Temari memandang wajah Hinata, terlihat rahut wajah khawatir. "Hinata bolehkah aku memohon sesuatu?"

"Temari-nee…"

"Dulu Gaara merupakan anak yang tidak diinginkan, dia lahir kedunia ini dengan merenggut nyawa kaa-san." Sejenak Temari menarik napas, "semua orang menganggap dia adalah pembunuh, termasuk kami juga, keluarganya."

Hinata hanya mendengar tanpa berkomentar, namun dalam hatinya ia sangat merasa bersedih.

"Sampai sekarang pun masih banyak yang menganggapnya seperti itu. Tapi,,," Kemudian Temari memegang tangan Hinata, menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat, "ia berubah sejak bersamamu. Ia tidak menunjukkan sikap dingin dan kasarnya padamu. Ia menjagamu dan a-aku…" Temari menggeleng, "Bukan aku tapi kami, kami suka dengan perubahannya."

Sejenak Hinata melihat air mata Temari yang menetes, "Temari-nee…"

"Kumohon tetaplah bersamanya Hinata, walau apapun yang terjadi." Ucap Temari dengan nada serius sambil menatap bola mata Hinata, "Kumohon."

Hinata tak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia sendiri pun tak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Namun satu hal yang dia mengerti, Temari bersungguh-sungguh. "Ba-Baiklah Nee-san."

-0o0o0-

Gaara kembali ke ruang kerjanya, banyak hal yang harus ia persiapankan untuk rapat-rapat yang akan diadakannya besok. Berkas-berkas yang dikirimkan oleh Kiba sekertarisnya sudah menumpuk dan berharap diselesaikan. Satu persatu berkas-berkas itu dibukanya dan dibacanya dengan teliti, sekali-sekali ia membubuhkan tanda tangan di berkas-berkas itu.

Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut tanpa ada jeda untuk sekedar menarik napas panjang. Hingga tiba-tiba suara gemuruh yang berasal dari luar mengangetkannya. Diliriknya jendela kaca yang menampilkan kilat-kilat dan hujan yang telah turun dengan derasnya. Kembali gemuruh itu memperdengarkan suaranya disertakan kilat yang menggores putih pada langit yang abu-abu. Cuaca saat ini memang sangat buruk.

Gaara berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela itu, rasanya ia tidak ingin melihat keluar lagi. Tapi, sebuah kotak berwarna biru yang ada di meja tak jauh dari jendela itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia ambil kotak itu dan membukanya.

Sebuah bantal berbentuk persegi berwarna biru dapat ia lihat sudah jelek dan terkoyak-koyak. Ada sebuah gambar sepasang insan yang tengah bergandengan tangan. Dan ia kenal sosok itu, itu adalah Hinata dan Sasuke. Bantal itu sepertinya telah dipesan khusus. Meskipun sekarang bantal itu sudah terlihat tak layak pakai.

Gaara menggangkat bantal itu dan menemuka sebuah surat.

 **Kau tak akan menduga dimana kematianmu.**

 **Sama seperti kau tak menduga kematian Sasuke yg terjadi dihadapanmu.**

 **Apa hari ini adalah hari itu? Atau besok? Atau lusa?**

 **Siapa dan dimana pun kau berada, aku akan mengincarmu.**

 **Tak peduli kau yang sekarang bersama SABAKU!**

Sasuke terkejut membacanya, ternyata selama ini Hinata selalu dalam pengawasan pembunuh itu. Dengan terburuh-buru ia mengambil ponselnya yang sejak tadi berada di meja kerjanya. Panggilan pertama yang ia lakukan tidak membuahkan hasil, panggilan kedua yang dilakukannya tetap tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Cih." Gaara dengan cepat berlari keluar menuju mobilnya. Dia masih tetap mencoba menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya.

"Hallo." Akhirnya panggilannya diangkat, "Temari dimana Hinata?!"

"Dia sedang ke toilet." Jawab Temari.

"Susul dia sekarang!" Ucap Gaara membentak.

"Hei dia bu-"

Gaara sudah sangat khawatir dan Temari yang membantah membuatnya emosi. "SUSUL SEKA-!"

Tuttt… .

Gaara melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat tidak mempedulikan jalanan yang licin dan mungkin sangat berbahaya jika berkendara. "Sial." Umpat Gaara karena ia lupa menanyakan keberadaan mereka.

-0o0o0-

Hujan sudah turun dengan derasnya, suhu udara di sana pun sudah turun secara drastis. Tadinya Temari berada di dalam mobil, tengah menunggu Hinata yang pergi ke toilet. Tapi sekarang ia harus pergi menyusul Hinata hanya karena paksaan adiknya.

"Apa-apaan sih dia itu. Tidak ada sopan-sopannya." Gerutu Temari sepanjang jalannya.

Temari masuk ke dalam toilet, mencari keberadaan Hinata. "Hinata, apa masih lama lagi?" Tanya Temari tapi tak ada jawaban.

Temari mulai mengetuk dan membuka bilik-bilik yang ada di ruangan itu, namun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang di sana.

Ponsel Temari berdering dan si penelpon adalah Gaara. Sekarang ia merasa ketakutan, bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan bahwa Hinata tidak ada. Ini benar-benar masalah besar. Dengan tangan gemetar ia angkat teleponnya.

"Ha-Hallo." Tiba-tiba saja Temari sulit untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa kau sudah bersama Hinata?" Tanya Gaara.

Temari terdiam cukup lama, "Di-Dia tidak ada Gaara."

"Dimana?" Tanya Gaara.

Suara Gaara yang menahan emosi membuat Temari benar-benar ketakutan, "Di sekitar taman kota."

-0o0o0-

Gaara menggenggang stir kemudi dengan keras, sepertinya ia sangat-sangat emosi dengan jawaban Temari. Bisa-bisanya Hinata hilang saat bersama dengan kakaknya itu. Oke… ini membuat Gaara untuk berfikir ulang meninggalkan Hinata selama seminggu nanti.

Dengan laju yang cepat, akhirnya Gaara sampai di taman yang dimaksud Temari, ia langsung berkeliling untuk menemukan Hinata. Cukup lama ia menahan emosi dan semua kemarahan, kekhawatiran terhadap Hinata.

Sudah dua kali ia mengelilingi sekitaran taman, tapi tak ada satu pun orang yang ia lihat. Ia memang melihat mobil Temari, tapi ia malas untuk menghampiri Temari. Ada satu tempat yang belum ia periksa, yakni taman labirin yang ada di sudut taman.

Ia berjalan menuju labirin, membiarkan tubuhnya terbasahi oleh hujan yang semakin deras. Ia memasuki labirin itu, baru berjalan lima langkah dirinya telah disuruh memilih. Ada dua jalur dihadapannya, kiri dan kanan. Ia memilih ke kanan, selanjutnya ia terhenti di tiga pilihan. Dan selanjutnya terus begitu.

"Hinata." Teriak Gaara.

Berulang kali ia panggil nama Hinata, berulang kali juga ia menemukan jalan buntuh yang mengharuskannya kembali untuk berputar. Udara yang dingin pun ia tak peduli.

"Hinata." Teriak Gaara kembali.

Tiba-tiba Gaara menghentikan gerakannya, ketika tidak sengaja telinganya mendengar suara isakan. Walau samar-samar Gaara bisa mengetahui bahwa itu adalah orang yang dicarinya sedari tadi.

"Hinata." Gaara kembali berteriak dan berlari menuju sumber isakan.

Dirinya melihat Hinata yang tengah menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lipatan tangannya.

"Hinata." Gaara mendekat dan langsung memeluk tubuh Hinata yang sudah sedingin es.

Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Gaara yang kini memeluknya. Ia tidak bisa lagi berucap apapun, hanya rasa bahagia yang ada di hati Hinata. Ia tak mengira bahwa Gaara akan mencarinya.

"Apa kau terluka?" Tanya Gaara.

Hinata menggeleng dan sedikit tersenyum.

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat keadaan Hinata. Dan keadaan Hinata sangat menyedihkan. Wajahnya pucat dengan bibir yang mulai mengungu, matanya sembab dan ada bekas lebam di pipinya. Tangan Hinata menampakkan bekas goresan benda tajam. Dalam hati Gaara bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ucap Gaara sambil membantu Hinata berdiri.

Hinata berdiri dengan susah payah, namun saaat ia melangkahkan kaki kirinya, ia meringis. Hinata menunduk melihat kakinya yang sedikit membengkak dengan warna biru dipergelangannya.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya, menatap arah pandangan Hinata. Ternyata kaki Hinata juga terkilir. Tanpa banyak tanya, Gaara segera mengangkat tubuh HInata, menggendongnya tanpa keluhan apapun.

"Maaf." Ucap Hinata. Ada perasaan bersalah karna dirinya selalu saja menyusahkan Gaara, tapi dilain sisi hatinya ia merasa sangat berterima kasih. Baginya tadi itu sangat menakutnya.

Gaara tidak menggubris ucapan Hinata, ia hanya membawa Hinata menuju mobilnya. Sekarang ini Hinata membutuhkan pengobatan dan sedikit ketenangan. Karna saat ini Hinata sangat ketakutan. Ia merasakan genggaman Hinata yang menarik pakaiannya dan hembusan napas Hinata yang tepat di depan dadanya.

Di sana sudah ada Temari yang menunggu dengan panik. "Hinata." Temari berjalan mendekat pada Hinata, namun langkahnya terhenti karna Gaara yang menatapnya tajam. Dengan aura yang menakutkan itu, Temari sudah benar-benar terintimidasi, jika saja ia tadi menemani Hinata, hal ini tak akan terjadi.

Secara telatennya Gaara,mendudukkan Hinata dan segera menuju bangku pengemudi. Ia menghidupkan penghangat di mobilnya. Ia melirik ke belakang dan menemukan pakaian yang biasa dibawanya untuk berjaga-jaga dan sebuah jaket.

Ia melirik Hinata sejenak, ia melihat Hinata yang sudah memejamkan mata dengan napas yang memburu dan tubuh yang gemetar.

"Tak ada cara lain." Tutur Gaara dengan suara pelan. Ia mendekat ke arah Hinata, "kau harus mengganti pakaianmu."

Hinata tak merespon apa-apa.

Gaara membuka satu persatu kancing baju Hinata dan melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuh atas Hinata. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh Hinata, betapa putihnya tubuh yang selama ini tertutup itu. Tapi ada lebam yang terlihat di perut Hinata dan itu membuat darah Gaara mendidih. Ia sentuh lebam itu dan Hinata bereaksi dengan sebuah ringisan. Ia menarik napas dan menenangkan diri, kemudian ia memasangkan pakaian yang tadi ia temukan dan juga jaket. Dan lupa ia memasang _seatbell_ pada Hinata.

"Kankuro segera hubungi dokter." Perintah Gaara saat ia menelpon.

Kendaraan Gaara melaju cepat mengantarkannya kembali. Tanpa banyak basa-basi dan tidak membangunkan Hinata. Ia langsung saja menggendong Hinata, membawanya ke kamar.

Di ruang tamu sudah ada Kankuro dan seorang dokter yang menunggui mereka. Dengan cepat mereka mengikuti Hinata masuk ke kamar, tidak dengan Kankuro yang menunggui di depan pintu. Karna Hinata yang pasti akan diperiksa.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ia sepertinya mengalami tindak kekerasan. Saya sudah mengoleskan saleb pada luka-lukanya dan membalutnya. Jika besok pagi ia mengalami demam, harap berikan obat-obat ini." Ucap dokter itu dan memberikannya obat.

"Hm." Hanya itu jawaban Gaara.

"Kalau begitu saya akan pergi." Tutur dokter itu.

"Hm." Balas Gaara kembali.

Malam ini Gaara terus menemani Hinata, sama sekali tak meninggalkan Hinata yang tertidur. Di atas kasur yang sama Gaara sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Sesekali ia akan melihat Hinata dan mengelap keringat Hinata. Sama sekali tak ada waktu baginya hanya untuk beristirahat dan menutup matanya.

Ketika ia seakan tertarik ke alam bawah sadarnya, gerakan Hinata membuatnya terjaga. Seperti malam ini Hinata mengalami mimpi buruk, sebab dalam tidurnya pun ia meneteskan air mata. Untuk itu Gaara terjaga dan mengelus Hinata.

"Kiba aku ingin rapat besok diundur sehari dan segera urus passport dan tiket pesawat atas nama Sabaku Hinata." Perintah Gaara pada Kiba melalui telpon.

-0o0o0-

Saat ini ada sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap, penuh debu dan mungkin tak seorang pun berpikir untuk menetap di sana. Tapi tidak dengan sosok yang kini dengan tenangnya memandang keluar jendela.

Saat pintu dibelakang pemuda itu terbuka, cahaya dari luar memasuki ruang itu, namun cahaya itu tak dapat menjangkau pemudi tadi.

"Tuan, kami sudah melaksanakan perintah dengan baik." Ucap pria yang membuka pintu itu.

"Kalian tak membunuhnyakan?" Tanya pemuda di depan jendela.

"Tidak tuan."

"Hm."

Tanpa pertanyaan lagi, pria itu pergi dan menutup pintu, membiarkan ruangan tadi kembali ditelan kegelapan. "Ini semua kesalahanmu Hinata, jangan salahkan aku jika berbuat lebih."

Clek, sebuah lampu menyala, menerangi sebuah papan yang dipenuhi foto-foto dengan berbagai tanda. Di papan itu foto Hinata menjadi pusat, di kelilingi dengan foto-foto keluarga dan teman-teman Hinata. Tepat di samping foto Hinata, ada foto Sasuke dengan silang merah.

"Aku sudah bisa menyingkirkan Uchiha, sekarang giliranmu Sabaku." Kata pria itu dan kemudian menempelkan foto Gaara. "Tidak ada yang bisa memilikimu, bahkan saudara dan orang tuamu."

-0o0o0-

Tidak biasanya kota Sunagakure terasa sangat sejuk dan tidak terlalu membakar kulit. Paparan panas yang memasuki jendela terbuka, mengusik Hinata yang tertidur. Dengan berlahan matanya mulai terbuka dan berkedip sesekali.

"Akhirnya bangun juga."

"Ga-Gaara…" Panggil Hinata dengan pelan, "Ma-maaf."

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan permintaan maaf Hinata. Dengan langkah tegas, ia mendekati Hinata yang menunduk. "Apa yang harus kumaafkan?" Tanya Gaara yang sudah duduk di samping Hinata.

"Maaf…" Hinata menunduk dengan suara tangis yang tertahan. "A-Aku menghilangkan cincin perkawinan kita."

What! Gaara tidak habis pikir, hanya karna kehilangin cincin itu Hinata sampai mendapat luka seperti ini? Ayolah… Gaara bukanlah orang yang tidak mampu membeli cinci seperti itu dengan jumlah besar. Ini pasti bukan hanya itu. Ada yang ia sembunyikan dari Gaara.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi." Gaara berucap dengan tegas, saat mata mereka yang kini sudah saling memandang.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Waktu Hinata dan Temari berjalan-jalan sudah selesai, sudah waktunya mereka kembali ke kediaman Sabaku. Jika mereka terlalu lama, maka mereka pasti akan mendapat nasihat panjang lebar.

"Temari-nee, a-aku ingin ke toilet." Ucap Hinata dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Oh… Ayo aku temani," Hinata menggeleng menolak, ia merasa bisa pergi sendiri jika hanya sekedar ke kamar mandi. Kemudian Temari memberi arahan sambil menunjuk, "Kamu lurus saja Hinata, nanti belok kiri." Setelahnya Temari memasuki mobilnya karna rintikan hujan yang semakin derasnya.

Hinata mempercepat jalannya, sesuai arahan Temari ia bisa dengan mudah menemukan toilet. Tak berapa lama dia dari toilet, ia dikejutkan dengan seorang anak yang menangis ke arahnya. "Nee-chan… a-aku kehilangan tousan." Adu anak itu pada Hinata dengan wajah penuh air mata.

"Sudah jangan menangis," Hinata menundukkan dirinya agar sejajar dengan anak itu, "terakhir lihat tousannya dimana?" Tanya Hinata dengan lembut.

"Di-Disana.." Anak itu menunjuk keluar toilet dan segera menarik Hinata. "Disana."

Langkah kaki Hinata menyesuaikan dengan langkah kaki anak perempuan itu, mengikuti ke mana anak itu menariknya. Hingga mereka kini berdiri di depan sebuah pintu masuk labirin. "Kau yakin disana?" Tanya Hinata ragu, tapi anak itu menggangguk dan menarik Hinata masuk.

Hinata sendiri tidak mengetahui mengenai labirin itu, hanya karena rasa kasihannya pada anak perempuan kecil yang menariknya, ia dengan berani mengikuti. Beberapa belokan dilaluinya dengan anak itu.

"Akhirnya sampai juga." Anak itu melepas tangan Hinata dan berlari menjauhi Hinata. "Paman aku sudah bawa nee-chan itu." Teriak anak itu.

"Ini bayaran untukmu, sekarang kembalilah pada orang tuamu dan rahasiakan ini. OKE?" Tanya seorang pria gendut pada anak itu.

"OKE!" Anak itu mengambil uang yang diberikan padanya, "Paman jangan jahat pada nee-chan itu. Nee-chan itu sangat baik."

Si gendut tersenyum, "Paman mengerti. Sekrang pergilah." Setelah menyatakan itu anak itu pergi.

Hinata hanya bisa memandang bingung pada anak itu. Hingga tiga orang pria datang menghampirinya dan menyapa, "hai Sabaku Hinata."

"Si-siapa kalian?" Tanya Hinata dengan was-was, langkahnya mundur, tiap pria-pria itu mendekatinya. "A-Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya Hinata kembali ketika pertanyaan pertama tidakk dijawab.

"Bersenang-senang."

Kali ini pertanyaan Hinata dijawab oleh seorang dari tiga pria itu. "A-Aku tidak kenal kalian." Hinata berucap pelan, dalam pikirannya ia hanya ingin menjauh dari tiga orang itu. Ia menarik napas, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur, namun salah satu pria itu menariknya dan menghempuskan tubuhnya ke tanah.

"Ahk." Hinata berteriak terkejut dengan perlakuan pria lainnya. "Hiks… pergi." Tubuhnya sudah tak mampu untuk berdiri, karna tubuhnya yang sudah gemetar. Cara yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, hanya menyeret dirinya untuk mundur secara berlahan. Membiarkan tubuhnya semakin kotor, oleh tanah yang telah bercampur air. "Ku-Kumohon ja-jangan sa-sakiti aku."

Seorang dari tiga orang dengan perawakan tinggi, hitam dan memakai kaos hitam menginjak kaki Hinata, hingga Hinata tak bisa lagi mundur. "Berhentilah bergerak! Kau membuatku tergoda sayang…" Bisik pria itu pada Hinata.

"Hei Hei ingat kita hanya diperintahkan untuk memberikan sedikit pelajaran, bukan untuk menyentuhnya atau membunuhnya." Ucap pria dengan tampilan berantakan dan gendut.

Seorang lainnya mendekat pada si gendut, "Ayolah… menyentuhnya sedikit tak akan membunuhnya." Balas seorang tinggi, hitam dan kurus.

Hinata semakin ketakutan dan kesakitan, satu-satunya dalam pikirannya hanya Gaara dan kabur. "Ahk, Sa-sakit..hiks." Tangis Hinata karena kakinya yang semakin diinjak.

"Ouw, ouw, jangan menangis," bujuk pria yang menginjak kakinya, dengan menundukkan badannya pria itu mencoba menyentuh pipi Hinata, namun segera ditepis Hinata. "Aku semakin tergoda, kau galak."

"Pasti akan sangat asik jika diajak bermain di atas ranjang." Sambung si tinggi kurus.

"Cih, ingat batasannya. Jika kita melanggar, besok tubuh kalian sudah tanpa nyawa." Balas si gendut.

Si hitam yang geram dengan kata temannya itu, melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Hinata. Dengan keras ia injak kaki Hinata berulang kali. "Rasakan ini! Rasakan!"

"Sa-Sakit!" Teriak Hinata.

Terasa tarikan pada kulit kepala Hinata, ternyata si gendut yang melakukannya. "Hmm… ternyata kau memang sexy." Air mata Hinata sudah turun dengan derasnya, namun tak terlihat karna bercampur dengan tetesan hujan.

"Sangat sexy… Wajahnya memerah dan pandangannya yang lemah itu, seakan meminta untuk disentuh." Tambah si tinggi kurus dengan senyum, namun berubah marah. PLAK, sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Hinata. "Tapi kami tak bisa menikmatinya dan itu membuatku kesal."

"Hiks, a-apa sa-salahku?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tak ada." Jawab si kurus.

"Kami hanya disuruh oleh seseorang. Menyiksamu membuat kami mendapatkan uang yang banyak." Ucap si gendut. "Dan kurasa ini sudah cukup." Tambah si gendut lagi.

"Hei tunggu, kalau kita mengambil barang-barangnya apa tidak masalah?" Tanya si hitam.

Si gendut melirik sebuah tas, "Sepertinya boleh."

Dengan cepat si hitam mengambil tas Hinata, "Ini kami ambil ya?"

"Berikan cincin itu juga!" Perintah si kurus dengan mata melihat sebuah cincin di jari manis Hinata. "Cepat lepas!"

Hinata menggeleng, ia menyembunyikan tangannya di balik tubuhnya. Hal itu seketika membuat amarah mereka naik.

"Berikan!" Teriak si kurus dengan sebuah tendangan ke tubuh Hinata. Dan si Hitam kembali menginjak kaki Hinata dan si gendut menarik tangan Hinata. Dengan kasarnya ia tarik cincin itu dengan kasarnya. "Wou ini cincin mahal. Kita bisa menjualnya dan mendapatkan uang yang banyak."

"Ja-Jangan..hiks.." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah memohon. "kumohon jangan ambil cincin itu."

Plak, satu tamparan kembali melayang. "Ini bayaran karena tidak menyentuh tubuhmu yang sexy itu."

"Berhati-hatilah." Ucap si gendut ketika kedua temannya sudah berjalan menjauh darinya dan Hinata, "Kali ini hanya luka, namun mungkin lain kali adalah nyawa. Ku ingatkan jagalah suamimu, jika tidak ia akan sama seperti lelaki yang dahulu."

Entah apa tujuan dan maksud dari si gendut itu, tapi Hinata sudah tak bisa untuk menanggapi itu agi. Hinata hanya bisa menangis, sambil meringkuk di tempatnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kakinya yang ditekuk. "Hiks… Gaara-kun tolong.. sakit."

Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang sakit, tapi hatinya juga. Semua hal yang berharga dalam hidupnya selalu saja direnggut dengan cara yang jahat. Hingga pada barang yang menjadi pemberian Gaara saat mereka menikah. Walau ini awalnya pernikahan yang tidak terduga, tapi Hinata mulai mengharapkan Gaara.

Dalam doanya selalu saja ada nama Gaara dan Sasuke. Ia berdoa pada _kamisama_ agar ia bisa bersama orang yang dicintainya. Berharap kehidupannya akan membaik seiring dengan waktu. Tapi tiap ia berharap, selalu saja yang menghancurkan harapan itu.

 _Kamisama aku hanya segumpal daging yang Kau berikan napas._

 _Aku adalah makhluk tak tau diri dan terlalu banyak meminta._

 _Dalam sekejap apa saja bisa terjadi padaku, namun itu atas sekehendakMu._

 _Kamisama kali ini aku hanya ingin Gaara-kun._

 _Aku mulai mencintai._

 _Tolong ijinkan aku untuk bahagia bersamanya kamisama._

 **TBC**

 **Terima Kasih Telah Bersedia Membaca Karyaku**

 **Jika Kamu Berkenan, Favorite-Follow-Review Cerita ini.**

 **HORAS!**


	11. 11 Makin Dekat

**Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Guardian©Angels0410**

Kejadian semalam membuat seluruh keluarga Sabaku menjadi lebih waspada. Penjagaan dilakukan lebih ketat di setiap sudut rumah Sabaku. Kekerasaan dan terror yang menimpa Hinata telah diketahui oleh Temari, Kankuro dan ayah mereka. Oleh sebab itu Hinata kini dijaga oleh empat orang _bodyguard_ kemana pun dia pergi.

Seperti saat ini Hinata sedang berbelanja di salah satu _mall_ milik Gaara, bersama keempat _bodyguard_ nya. Mall ini sangat menabjukkan dengan bentuknya yang persegi panjangnya, 1200 toko, rumah, 250 kamar hotel yang mewah, 22 layar lebar di dalam bioskop dan 120 restoran dan kafe. Dan yang paling Hinata suka dari mall ini adalah akuariumnya yang sangat besar.

Mall ini benar-benar membuat Hinata sangat senang, dengan langkah kakinya yang sedikit tertatih akibat memakai tongkat. Keramaian sama sekali tak menghalangi Hinata untuk memasuki setiap tokoh untuk sekedar melihat.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa tangannya ditarikan, membuatnya mundur, "Nyonya Hinata hati-hati." Ucap salah seorang bobyguardnya. Hampir saja Hinata menabrak pengunjung lain yang berlalu lalang di mall tersebut.

"Ah, maaf…" Ucap Hinata pada pengunjung yang tadi hampir ia tambrak. Namun pengunjung tadi hanya pergi begitu saja tanpa menggubris Hinata.

"Nyonya Hinata, tangan anda!" Ucap bodyguard yang tadi menarik Hinata dengan panik, "Cih! Kejar pengunjung tadi!" Perintahnya pada tiga bodyguard lainnya.

"Hanya luka kecil, ini tidak apa-apa." Kata Hinata menenangkan, sambil melihat sebuah goresan yang tidak terlalu panjang dan tidak dalam.

Bodyguard itu menggeleng, " Ini harus diobati segera, Sabaku-san bisa membunuh kami jika terjadi sesuatu pada nyonya." Ia langsung menarik Hinata menaiki lift yang terlihat ramai menuju lantai teratas di mall ini.

Kembali Hinata dibuat kagum saat memasuki ruangan yang berada pada lantai paling atas, dengan desain yang sangat cantik, tertata, elegan dan terasa sangat nyaman.

"Nyonya silakan duduk, saya akan mengambil P3K." Hinata duduk menunggu bodyguard itu datang membawa kotak P3K. Dengan cepat bodyguard itu telah membersihkan dan menutup luka Hinata dengan perban. "Selesai."

Hinata memperhatikan hasil kerja bodyguard itu dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

"Nyonya tidak perlu berterima kasih, ini sudah tugas saya." Ucap bodyguard itu sambil berdiri.

"Bo-bolehkah aku tahu namamu?" Tanya Hinata.

Bodyguard itu membungkuk memperkenalkan namanya, "Saya Shira,nyonya."

Hinata mengangguk, "oh, Shira…" Mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitar, "Shira, ini kamar milik siapa?"

"Kamar ini milik tuan Sabaku, nyonya." Jawabnya tidak bertele-tele.

Lama mereka terdiam, hingga sebuah langkah kaki terdengar mendekati mereka. "Maaf, Shira-san. Kami tidak berhasil menemukan pria itu. Dan cctv juga tidak menangkap adanya dirinya di mall ini."

"Ini sangat berbahaya, kelihatannya orang itu professional dan tidak sendiri. Cepat bawa semua barang nyonya ke dalam mobil, kita akan pulang." Perintahnya lagi dan dengan cepat ketiga orang tadi langsung bergerak. _'Jika tadi aku tidak menarik nyonya, pasti aku akan dalam masalah besar. Cih!'_

"Maaf nyonya, sepertinya kita harus pulang." Ucap Shira sambil membungkuk.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata kembali tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia masih saja penasaran, namun sesuai perkataan Gaara, ia harus mengikuti semua perintah ketua bodyguardnya. Karna mereka adalah orang terpercaya Gaara dan ini demi keselamatannya.

 **-0o0o0-**

Gaara baru saja keluar dari ruang rapat dengan wajah yang terlihat marah. Ia langsung bergerak cepat meninggalkan tempat tersebut, diikuti oleh Kiba. Tidak lama kemudian Itachi keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah senang.

Gaara telah tiba di area parkir, "Apa sekarang gerakanmu sudah seperti siput?" Sindir Gaara pada Kiba yang terlihat beberapa dibelakangnya. Setelah melihat Kiba yang berlari, Gaara langsung masuk dan membanting pintu mobil.

"Menuju kantor sekarang." Perintahnya.

Kiba sama sekali tidak berkomentar, ia hanya mengikuti perintah Gaara. Sesekali ia melirik ke bangku belakang dan mendapati Gaara yang membuka berkas-berkas rapat tadi.

"Cih! Bagaimana bisa mereka ikut serta dalam lelang kali ini." Tanya Gaara.

Kiba menoleh sebentar ke belakang dan menggidikkan bahunya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Uchiha juga ikut dalam lelang kali ini, hingga membuat proyek yang mereka ajukan tidak diterima. Proyek mereka dianggap tidak akan memberi keuntungan pada perusahaan itu, sebesar keuntungan dari proyek yang berasal dari Uchiha.

Tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar, kecuali suara lembaran kertas yang di bolak-balik. Gaara masih melihat dan menelaah berkas yang mereka ajukan tadi. Proyek ini sangat memberikan keuntungan bagi perusahaannya, jika saja proyek ini disetujui oleh perusahaan itu. Tapi semua gagal karena Itachi Uchiha.

"Gaara kita sudah sampai dan sepertinya istrimu datang berkunjung."

Ucapan Kiba membuat Gaara melirik ke luar jendela, sepertinya ia sangat larut dalam pekerjaannya hingga tidak menyadarinya. "Bawa semua berkas-berkas ini dan letakkan di mejaku." Setelah menyatakan itu, Gaara segera keluar dan mengikuti Hinata yang baru saja melewati pintu masuk perusahaannya.

Shira dan Gaara sempat berpandangan, namun Gaara memberi perintah untuk tetap diam dan Shira menurutinya.

Hinata melirik ke arah Shira dan ketiga orang lainnya yang masih saja mengikutinya. "Kalian bisa beristirahat sekarang." Rasanya Hinata tidak tega untuk membiarkan ke empat orang itu terus mengikuti dirinya, padahal ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang.

"Tapi Tuan Sabaku menyuruh kami un-"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku. Inikan perusahaan Gaara-kun." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah nyonya." Ucap mereka sambil membungkuk.

Setelah perginya empat orang bodyguardnya, Hinata berjalan ke arah tangga. Ia tidak berjalan ke arah lift, padahal itu akan sangat cepat dan mengurangi beban kakinya.

Ia menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga, walau susah ia tetap menaikinya. Sesekali berhenti hanya untuk menarik napas atau menghapus keringat pada dahinya. Ia pun sudah mulai merasakan sakit pada kakinya. Ia ingin sekali memanggil Gaara, agar datang membantunya. Tapi ia masih berada di lantai dua.

"Kenapa tidak naik lift?"

Hinata menoleh ke belakang, sesaat setelah ada yang bertanya padanya, "Ga-Gaaraku."

Gaara menatap tajam Hinata, memperhatikan gadis itu dari atas hingga bawah. Kemudian wajahnya tampak kesal dan semakin menyeramkan, membuat Hinata mengkerut ketakutan dan menunduk.

Hinata semakin ketakutan saat Gaara mendekatinya dengan wajah seramnya. Sadar tidak sadar badannya mundur ke belakang, namun kakinya tak bergerak sedikit pun. "Ga-Gaara!?" Teriaknya.

"Berhati-hatilah" Ucap Gaara. Ternyata tadi Hinata hampir jatuh ke belakang, tapi Gaara dengan sigap menahan punggungnya dan memegang pinggangnya. Membuat posisi mereka terasa sangat dekat dengan suasana romantis. "Kau bisa celaka." Tambah Gaara.

Hinata sama sekali tak berkomentar, matanya masih saja melihat wajah Gaara, dan semburan merah tampak di pipi. _Deg deg deg_ rasanya jantung Hinata memompa darah terlalu banyak ke wajahnya. Ia benar-benar sangat malu.

Gaara sendiri menahan senyumnya saat dilihatnya wajah Hinata, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Untung saja Hinata tidak melihatnya, dengan pelan ia bantu Hinata untuk berdiri tegak.

"Terima kasih Gaara-kun."

"Kenapa menaiki tangga? Di gedung ini tersedia lift." Gaara menatap Hinata.

"I-itu a-aku takut jika di dalam lift sendirian." Jawab Hinata dengan pelan sambil tertunduk.

Gaara menghela napas, "Bukannya kau memiliki bodyguard?!" Tanyanya lagi.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, rasanya dia seperti diintrogasi, dan itu sangat menakutkan. "A-Aku ha-hanya…" tidak terasa air matanya menetes.

"Cengeng. Ceroboh. Menyusahkan. Lalu apa lagi?" Tutur Gaara tepat di telinga Hinata.

Seketika perkataan itu membuat Hinata terisak dan sakit hati. Entah bagaimana ia merasa sesak saat menarik nafas. Dia tidak ingin menangis dan dianggap cengeng, tapi hatinya terasa sakit. Dia ingin tak menyusahkan orang lain, tapi selalu saja berakhir menyusahkan. Bukan tidak ingin berusaha, tapi ini lah yang ia bisa. "Hiks, maaf." Ucapnya dan menggigit bibirnya agar tak sedikit pun isakan terdengar keras. Ia bisa mempermalukan suaminya jika menangis di tempat umum.

Gaara hanya mendiamkan Hinata, lalu tanpa di duga-duga, kemudian Gaara menggendong Hinata di depan. Membuat Hinata terkejut dan memeluk leher Gaara spontan. Gaara bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang merah dengan linangan air mata dan bibir yang ia gigit.

Cup

Hinata melotot saat Gaara mencium tepat pada bibirnya, mata keduanya saling menatap. Selama satu menit mereka terdiam dengan pemikiran mereka, tanpa ada pergerakan dari keduanya. Hingga selanjutnya Gaara malah melumat bibir Hinata, memejamkan matanya, dan mendekatkan Hinata yang ada di gendongannya.

Demi apapun, rasanya Hinata sangat terkejut. Semua kesedihan yang tadi dirasakannya kini berganti oleh rasa senang bercampur gugup. Gaara terus saja melumat bibirnya, walau mencoba mengikuti tapi apalah daya dirinya, ia tidak ahli. Hingga Gaara menyudahi ciumannya pada waktu yang tepat, sebelum dirinya kehabisan oksigen.

Gaara menatap Hinata, "Aku ingin mengenalmu, semua sifat yang kau miliki. Jangan pernah menangis karna ucapanku." Tutur Gaara lembut dan 'cup' kembali ia mengecup bibir Hinata.

"Wow… Wow…Wow…" Ucap orang-orang yang melihat adegan panas Gaara dan Hinata. Hal itu membuat Hinata sangat malu. Untuk itu ia hanya memeluk leher Gaara dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah. Sedangkan Gaara sama sekali tidak terusik, ia malah bangga menunjukkan adegan itu di depan semua orang. Dengan santai ia bawa Hinata menuju ruangannya.

 **-0o0o0-**

Sunyi, dingin, dengan cahaya yang meremang, membuat ruangan itu memiliki suasana yang suram. Tidak ada apa-apa diruangan itu selain sebuah meja dan dua buah kursi yang berhadapan. Sudut ruangan terdapat sebuah vas bunga, tapi kini itu sudah terlihat menjadi pecahan. Sebuah karpet coklat terdapat di tengah ruangan, tapi sudah dikotori oleh noda darah, diatasnya tergeletak dua orang yang sekarat.

"Bawa mereka dan selesaikan dengan bersih." Perintah seorang yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas diatas mejanya. Tampangnya tidak lagi muda, namun aura nya bisa membuat setiap orang takut dan berlutut dihadapannya. "Carikan orang yang lebih professional lagi. Aku tak ingin orang-orang seperti mereka." Tambahnya.

"Baik tuan." Jawab orang yang juga ada diruangan itu. Tak lama orang itu memerintahkan beberapa orang masuk untuk membawa dua orang sekarat itu dan juga karpet berlumur darah tersebut.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya orang itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dia masih bersama keluarga Sabaku, tuan."

Prakk, bunyi nyaring terdengar dari pecahnya sebuah vas. "Tuan maafkan hamba yang tidak bisa mencari orang yang tepat untuk menghabisi nyonya."

Delikan tajam tampak dari orang yang duduk pada kursi, "Kau menyebut dia nyonya!"

"…"

Orang itu berdiri dan menghampiri orang yang sejak tadi berdiri dan mematuhi setiap perintahnya. BUGH. Ia memukul pelayan itu dan ia tidak peduli.

"Anak sialan itu telah membuatku kehilangan orang yang kucintai." Orang tua itu menetaskan air matanya, "Andai anak itu tidak mengenalnya!"

Orang tua itu kembali duduk pada kursi kebesarannya, menatap sebuah foto di atas mejanya. "Andai kau lebih memilih aku dari pada anak yang bernama Hinata itu, aku pasti tidak akan segila ini."

Dikecupnya foto itu, "aku akan merenggut segala hal yang ada pada dirinya. Karna ini salahmu yang meninggalkanku."

Diletakkannya kembali foto itu pada tempat semula. "Lakukan yang aku perintahkan dengan benar. Dan aku tidak ingin ada kesalahan." Ucap pria tua itu.

"Baik tuan." Setelah membungkuk ia langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu begitu saja.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa berbahagia diatas penderitaanku Hahahaha."

 **-0o0o0-**

"Ga-Gaara-kun, ini tidak apa-apa. Ja-jangan memarahi mereka." Ucap Hinata pelan.

Gaara sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapanku, kali ini sepertinya ia sangat marah. Terlihat sekali kalau Gaara mencemaskan Hinata, karna ia melihat perban yang ada pada lengan Hinata. "Apa kalian tidak bisa menjaganya!" Bentak Gaara pada keempat bodyguard Hinata.

"Maafkan kami tuan." Ucap Shira sambil membungkuk.

Bugh.

"Gaara!" Teriak Hinata.

Bugh.

Kembali Gaara memukul Shira. "Kau tau konsekuensinya Shira." Desisnya.

"…" Shira sama sekali tak menjawab Gaara. Ia tahu bahwa ia telah lalai menjaga istri dari tuannya itu.

Shira terlihat menahan sakit, akibat pukulan Gaara. Shira sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yang salah, dia sudah dengan baik menjaga Hinata. Kalau tidak, mungkin Hinata sudah celaka saat di mall tadi. Tapi bagi Gaara ini merupakan pelanggaran atas perintahnya.

Hinata mencoba berdiri mendekati Gaara, sepertinya ia masih saja marah dan ingin memukul Shira. Saat Gaara ingin memukul Shira Hinata menarik baju, hingga gerakannya terhenti. "Gaara-kun hentikan." Gaara meroleh ke arah Hinata, "Shi-Shira sudah menjagaku dengan baik, jangan pukul dia lagi." Cicitku pelan

"Kalian bisa pergi. Kuperingatkan, jika ini terjadi lagi. Kalian MATI." Tegas Gaara.

Setelah kepergian mereka, suasana di ruang Gaara menjadi canggung. Karena itu Hinata memilih untuk duduk kembali dan memperhatikan Garaa yang sibuk.

Hinata membungkuk memegang perutnya dengan meringis sedikit. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua.

Gaara memandang Hinata yang tengah membungkuk memegang perutnya "Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Perutku perih Gaara-kun." Ringis Hinata

Gaara langsung menghubungi seseorang, "Kiba bawakan keruanganku makanan dan obat mag." Setelahnya Gaara mendekati Hinata dan duduk disebelah Hinata, "Apakah sangat sakit?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, jelas-jelas Hinata sangat kesakitan, "Hiks… Perih…" Akhirnya Hinata pun menangis, membuat Gaara dengan lembutnya menghapus peluh di dahi Hinata dan menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok Kiba yang membawa bungkusan dan sekotak obat, tidak lupa segelas air putih.

"Lama sekali kau muncul." Tutur Gaara.

Kiba tidak menanggapi, hanya memberikan apa yang dibawanya, dan mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Sebab sejak tadi ia harus berlari demi mencari makanan.

"Ini minum," Gaara menyendokkan obat ke mulut Hinata dan memberi minum, "Tunggu sebentar, lalu segera makan."

"Kiba segera persiapkan keberangkatan malam ini, datanglah ke rumah dan bawa barang-barang yang diperlukan. Semua sudah siap." Ucap Gaara.

Kiba menghela napas, "Baiklah TUAN."

Gaara memicingkan mata, "Kau."

"Ya ya ya… Kenapa tidak suruh bawahanmu saja sih. Dasar! Jika kau bukan temanku, aku sudah sejak lama berhenti." Protes Kiba dan pergi. Gaara sama sekali tidak menggubrik ucapan Kiba.

"Bagaimana, apa masih sangat sakit?" Tanya Gaara khawatir dan Hinata menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Jaga kesehatanmu, aku tidak mau kau merepotkanku. Mengerti?" Tekan Gaara.

"Ba-Baiklah Gaara-kun." Ucap Hinata.

Tapi tiba-tiba Gaara memeluk Hinata, membuat yang dipeluk tersenyum. "Kuharap lain kali jangan membuatku khawatir. Besok aku harus meninggalkanmu."

Hinata langsung menjauh sedikit, agar bisa melihat Gaara. "A-Aku ditinggal?" Tanyanya.

"Kau ikut, tapi selama aku mengadakan rapat, kau harus tinggal di apartemen." Jawab gaara.

"Oh…"

"Segera makan, agar kita segera pergi ke bandara." Ucap Gaara sambil memberikan makanan dan Hinata mengambilnya.

 **TBC**

Teman-Teman aku ada rencana untuk tidak melanjutkan cerita ini di fanfiction.

Bagaimana menurut kamu?

 **Terima Kasih Telah Bersedia Membaca Karyaku**

 **Jika Kamu Berkenan, Favorite-Follow-Review Cerita ini.**

 **HORAS!**


	12. Pengumuman

Hello semua…

Dah lama ya aku gak update Guardian

Kali ini aku datang bukan buat update.

Maaf… :'(

(_,)

Tapi tenang semuanya, jangan gusar…

Disini, dikesempatan kali ini, aku datang memberitaukan sesuatu.

 **GUARDIAN TELAH UPDATE**

 _/apaan sih author nih, katanya tadi gak update. PLAK/_

Tenang-tenang…

Love From You telah mengalami beberapa _**perubahan**_ dan telah di _**update**_ di _**wattpad**_

Kalau masih ingin mengikuti fanfic ini silakan liat akun saya di wattpad

 _ **angels0410**_

Soal cerita-cerita lainnya juga sudah saya buat di wattpad dengan judul yang sama. Dan cerita lainnya pun mengalami perbaikan. Cerita di sini akan saya perbaiki, tapi tidak tau kapan.

Demikian sedikit pemberitauan dari saya, kurang lebihnya saya ucapkan Terima kasih dan mohon maaf.

^-^/


End file.
